Parvati Prevalece
by esthe.la
Summary: Tu mejor amiga es una completa imbecil. Tus profesores no entienden la importancia de la moda y los accesorios de cabello exóticos. El chico de tus sueños es irritante, sin mencionar que es ligeramente malvado y retorcido. Tu hermana es lista. Muy, muy li
1. Perfecta Padma

Bueno, revisando el fic me he dado cuenta que me comi varios signos de puntuacion, y las partes no estan divididas. En fin, voy a revisarlo completo para arreglar errores y lo voy a subir de nuevo. Este es el primer capi, arreglado. :)

Este fic NO ES MIO, es de una chica que escribe en fictionalley y que se llama alinz. Quise traducirlo porque es uno de los que mas me ha gustado, y tenía que ponerlo... Espero que les guste :)

**Titulo:** Parvati Prevalece

**Autora:** alinz

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Rating:** PG-13

**Resumen: **Tu mejor amiga es una completa imbécil. Tus profesores no entienden la importancia de la moda y los accesorios de cabello exóticos. El chico de tus sueños es irritante, sin mencionar que es ligeramente malvado y retorcido. Tu hermana es lista. Muy, muy lista. Y Blaise Zabini quiere darte una paliza. Pero la vida aun es tolerable porque, después de todo, eres la chica mas linda de tu año. Ah no, espera, esa es Padma…

Notas (de la traductora): en este fic, Blaise Zabini es una chica.

Capitulo 1: Perfecta Padma

'¿Todavía no entiendes?,' dijo Padma Patil, incrédula, después de que pasó tres horas intentando enseñar a su un poco menos experta hermana lo fundamental del encantamiento Patronus. Habían estado trabajando en el Patronus de Parvati por semanas, en aulas vacías. Padma había sugerido leer la teoría de los encantamientos patronus antes de practicarlo con la varita para hacerlo más fácil.

'Eres una profesora terrible,' dijo Parvati de manera frívola 'No trates de echarme la culpa a _mi_.'

'Parvati,' dijo Padma claramente, como si le estuviera hablando a un sapo no particularmente brillante. 'Le doy tutoría a los de Séptimo año para los EXTASIS¿recuerdas?'

'¡Bien por ti, hermana!,' dijo Parvati con falso entusiasmo.

La señora Pince, que resulto estar inoportunamente detrás de ellas colocando libros en los estantes, se dio vuelta y golpeo a Parvati en el hombro con el volumen que tenia en su mano.

'SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Parvati se frotó el hombro y le lanzo una mirada asesina a la bibliotecaria cuando volteo para irse.

'Mira,' dijo Padma con su tono mas paciente y comprensivo '¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo mañana, eh?'

La respuesta de Parvati consistió en lanzarle la mirada asesina a su gemela. Padma, sin intimidarse junto sus pergaminos pulcramente, y luego echándose su largo y sedoso cabello hacia atrás salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca.

x.

x.

x.

'Tal vez eres alérgica a los Patronus,' sugirió Lavender cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.

'¡No se puede ser alérgico a un encantamiento!,' soltó Parvati con desdén.

'Bueno, o es eso o eres realmente estúpida,' respondió Lavender. 'Hasta Neville puede hacer un Patronus relativamente decente en las reuniones del ED. ¿Por que no le pides ayuda a Harry de una vez?'

'A él no voy a pedirle nada. Debo ser alérgica a los Patronus.'

'Está bien, pero creo que estarías mejor con la asesoría de Harry que con la de Padma.'

Parvati frunció el ceño aun mas, y sus ojos estaban tan juntos que podía ver las docenas de pecas que le dañaban su de otra manera perfecta nariz. Parvati odiaba encarnizadamente esas pecas. Padma no tenía ninguna peca. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella estuviera maldita con esas condenadas cosas? De todas formas¿quien había oído acerca de un Patil con pecas?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero de hecho Lavender tenía razón (horror de horrores). Harry sí sería un mejor tutor que la Señorita Sabelotodo-Padma. No obstante, la cosa con Harry era, pensó Parvati, que cada vez que estaban juntos tenía ese loco impulso de golpearlo en la cara. Nadie había podido adivinar aun de donde había surgido esa ira y resentimiento repentinos.

'Harry es un poco estúpido a veces,' había admitido Hermione una vez cuando charlaban en el dormitorio una noche que no podían dormir. 'Pero eso es solo porque es un chico.'

Las otras chicas asintieron y se murmuraron unas a otras con gesto de entendidas.

'Creo que Harry esta bien,' dijo Lavender 'Pero no es ni la mitad de sexy que Ron.'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco, dividida entre el deseo de reírse o temblar. La 'no tan secreta' pasión de Lavender por Ron era sencillamente ridícula. Nadie había logrado mostrarle todavía que Ron estaba totalmente enamorado de Hermione. Dentro de ella, Parvati pensaba que cinco años babeando por la misma persona era un poco patético. Lavender se defendía diciendo que era porque tenía algo con los pelirrojos delgados y altos.

La chica estaba loca de remate.

'Voy a bajar a leer un rato,' dijo Hermione bruscamente, levantándose y saliendo del dormitorio. Las otras chicas la observaron irse, preocupadas.

'Lee demasiado' dijo Lavender, completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo (que novedad).

Le tomó a Parvati todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y golpearle la cabeza con la almohada a su amiga.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad, Parvati se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien que estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor. Una cierta persona de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises peligrosamente fríos, con su característica sonrisa despectiva.

Se encontraron de frente tan repentinamente que ella casi cayó al suelo de espaldas, lo cual hubiera sido totalmente vergonzoso. Pero en cambio, Malfoy la agarró por los hombros instintivamente. Involuntariamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

'Ten cuidado, Patil,' dijo Malfoy despectivamente, soltándola tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de saborear el momento.

Parvati le lanzo una mirada furiosa. '¿Estas usando rimel, Malfoy?' le preguntó con desden, mirándole sus antinaturalmente largas y espesas pestañas. Eran mucho más gruesas y definidas que lo usual.

Lavender se estrelló de la risa, y hasta Crabbe y Goyle parecían querer reírse también. Blaise Zabini, la 'Zorra Extraordinaire', deslizó su brazo debajo del de Malfoy y le dirigió una sonrisa malévola a Parvati. Sus labios rojo escarlata se curvearon amenazadoramente.

'Pagarás por eso, perra arrogante,' dijo en un susurro.

Demonios, pensó Parvati. Voy a morir… Blaise Zabini está decidida a acabar conmigo, y voy a morir. Una terrible y horrible y posiblemente súper dolorosa muerte.

Los de Slytherin se fueron, y tan pronto estuvieron fuera de vista Parvati se agarró débilmente al brazo de Lavender para evitar que le fallaran las piernas.

'¡Estoy muerta!,' dijo. 'Lavender… ¿Qué voy a hacer?'

Naturalmente, Lavender no tenia ni idea y se encogió de hombros. Nada sorprendente. Día nuevo, encogerse de hombros de nuevo. ¡Maldita Lavender¡Malditas Lavender y su maldita estupidez!

Parvati decidió saltarse la cena y devolverse a la torre de Gryffindor. De todos modos se iba a morir; comer iba a ser solo una perdida de tiempo. Lavender, que ya había logrado ver a Ron sentándose, se rehusó a irse con su mejor amiga y se sentó rápidamente lo mas cerca de el que se atrevió, o sea a tres sillas de distancia, del lado opuesto.

Ya en los dormitorios, Parvati se miro detenidamente en el espejo. Toda esa belleza iba a ser desperdiciada, y todo porque Blaise Zabini era una maldita posesiva. La vida era tan injusta. Se preguntó que tanta gente iba a extrañarla cuando ya no estuviera. Lavender, por supuesto, estaría devastada, así como un buen porcentaje de los chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Se pregunto si a Malfoy le importaría, aunque sea un poquito.

Probablemente no.

Desde ese día en adelante, Parvati vivió con un terror perpetuo. Harry y el resto del ED le aseguraron que había aprendido lo suficiente como para defenderse de Blaise.

'A menos que tenga un dementor escondido en su closet.' apunto Lavender.

'No lo dudaría de ella' respondió Parvati de manera sombría.

Para mantenerse a salvo, Harry le había sugerido que debía ser escoltada a todas sus clases por lo menos por dos miembros del ED, y nunca salir sola de la torre de Gryffindor. Varios de los chicos del ED estaban ansiosos por ayudar en ese proyecto, y como resultado, Parvati iba a todos lados acompañada de un pequeño grupo de admiradores masculinos, y le estaba totalmente agradecida a Harry por mejorar tanto su seguridad como su status social. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero en su mente no había ninguna duda de que eventualmente Blaise Zabini si iba a matarla, y no había nada que el ED pudiera hacer para evitar que esto pasara. Tenía pesadillas acerca de eso. No era divertido. En una particularmente aterradora, Lavender había dejado la ventana abierta en la noche, y los vampiros infernales de Blaise habían entrado y le habían succionado toda la sangre mientras dormía.

Padma había sido de gran ayuda con la situación.

'Eres una idiota,' le dijo a Parvati severamente, en uno de sus paseos vespertinos por el lago.

'De acuerdo¿podemos saltarnos el sermón?' soltó Parvati, irritada. 'Porque ya lo he oído antes como… a ver… cuchucientas veces.'

'¿Y de quien es la culpa?'

'Bueno, tu eres la única que sigue y sigue con eso.'

Seamus y Justin Finch-Fletchey estaban saltando rocas pacientemente en la orilla mientras esperaban que las gemelas terminaran.

'¿Cómo es que te metes en estas situaciones tan embarazosas?'

Parvati le lanzo una mirada iracunda a su hermana, Padma la prefecta perfecta. Era verdad que eran gemelas idénticas, casi iguales, pero Padma era mayor por unos pocos minutos y media pulgada más alta. Inteligente, popular, indiscutiblemente sin pecas, siempre había sido la favorita. La gente se refería a ella como 'la encantadora', 'la inteligente', 'la bonita'. Parvati solo era 'la otra'.

Parvati suspiró. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Padma siempre estaba un gran paso más adelante que ella en todo. Había sido la primera en salir de la matriz, la primera en hablar, la primera en caminar, la primera en aprender a leer y la primera en hacer magia.

Pero ahora Parvati seria la primera en morir.

La ironía la mataba.

Padma, que pensaba en otras cosas, dijo casualmente, 'así que… ¿Qué piensa Malfoy de todo esto?'

'¿Cómo voy a saberlo?' dijo Parvati lanzándole cuchillos con la mirada a su hermana. No podían esconderse nada la una de la otra. Pero Parvati no creía que fuera justo; mientras que Padma conocía todo acerca de sus pequeños secretos, ella siempre se perdía de la diversión porque Padma no tenía ningún pequeño secreto.

'Dudo que Malfoy piense nada acerca de nada,' añadió Parvati despectivamente.

'Aja…' sonrió Padma, no del todo convencida.

'Me voy,' respondió Parvati y se fue muy enfadada, escoltada por sus dóciles y adorables guardaespaldas.


	2. Todas las Miradas Sobre Ti

Aca esta el capitulo dos, corregido :)

Capitulo 2: Todas las Miradas sobre Ti

_No se lo que es_

_Que hace sentir así_

_No se quien eres_

_Pero debes ser algún tipo de celebridad_

_Porque tienes todas las miradas sobre ti sin importar donde estés_

Ya había pasado una semana y Parvati todavía respiraba, lo cual era algo que no se había esperado. Todavía el suspenso le agobiaba los nervios. No era una persona paciente por naturaleza (a diferencia de Padma), y tener que esperar a que algo suceda puede ser la peor de las torturas. Así que había recurrido al chocolate para consolarse.

'Te saldrán granos,' le sermoneó Lavender, mientras Parvati destapaba su sexto paquete de ranas de chocolate una noche.

'Lavender, tonta,' soltó Parvati, mordisqueándole una pierna a una rana. 'A mi no me salen granos. Ni ningún otro tipo de manchas en la piel. Mi cutis es perfecto.'

'Supongo que si…' dijo Lavender, sin atreverse a mencionar las pecas. 'Mira, si estás tan preocupada¿por qué no le pides ayuda a la profesora Trelawney?'

Parvati se quedo perpleja. '¡Lavender!' exclamo maravillada. '¿Quién te esta poniendo tantas buenas ideas en la cabeza?'

'No lo sé' respondió Lavender, complacida.

'Bueno, no te pongas muy inteligente.' le advirtió Parvati. 'no creo ser capaz de arreglármelas si te vuelves como Padma o Hermione'

'Está bien' dijo Lavender 'Si eso pasa alguna vez, solo pasaré más tiempo contigo.'

Parvati frunció el ceño. A veces casi podía jurar que Lavender tenia al menos medio cerebro.

'Está bien,' dijo escéptica. 'Mientras lo sepas.'

Al día siguiente, en Adivinación, Parvati le preguntó a la profesora Trelawney con voz temblorosa si iba o no iba a morir.

La profesora Trelawney se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Lavender y Parvati sospecharon que estaba viendo el futuro con su omnisciente Ojo Interior.

'Queridas…' susurró 'cuando llegue la hora, todo el mundo tendrá que emprender el gran viaje.'

'Bueno, si,' dijo Parvati 'Pero lo que quiero decir es¿debería comenzar a…empacar mis cosas pronto?'

Pero la profesora Trelawney no iba a decir mas nada. 'Cuando llegue la hora,' repitió con firmeza.

'Pero… pero…' gimió Parvati '¡Para entonces será muy tarde!'

x

x

x

Esa noche, en medio de una de sus pesadillas, Parvati fue despertada abruptamente por una especie de sonido mitad llanto mitad alarido, que parecía una mezcla entre una banshee con un resfriado muy malo y un grupo de lobos aullando.

'¿Qué es eso?' grito Hermione saltando de la cama.

'Viene de allá afuera' dijo Delfina Cypress, acercándose a la ventana. Las demás chicas la siguieron, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

'Creo que alguien esta cantando…' dijo Hermione '¡Por el amor de Dios, Parvati, están cantando para ti!'

Las chicas sacaron la cabeza por la ventana, desde donde pudieron oír el aterrador ruido más claramente que nunca. Parvati soltó un resoplido.

'¡Ernie!' gimió desesperadamente '¡Vete¡Vuelve a dormirte!'

La canción se detuvo. 'Pero tengo que declararte mi eterno amor por ti, Oh La Mas Hermosa' dijo Ernie, algo inseguro.

'Ay, es tan dulce,' dijo Lavender.

'¡No es dulce!' chillo Parvati 'Es condenadamente irritante. ¡Vete!'

'¿Prefieres que te recite una poesía? Ella camina bella en medio de la noche…' comenzó Ernie.

'¡Esto es ridículo!' dijo Hermione.

'De clima despejado y cielo estrellado…'

'Ernie, tu no tienes una escoba,' dijo Delfina, divertida '¿De quien es esa?'

'Se la tome prestada a Zacharias,' dijo Ernie 'Aunque todavía no lo sabe.'

Oyeron el sonido de otra ventana abriéndose al lado de ellas, y alguien grito¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA¡ESTAMOS INTENTANDO DORMIR, MALDITOS IDIOTAS!

'¿Ron?' balbució Lavender. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

'¡No somos nosotras¡Es Ernie! También estamos intentando dormir¿sabías?'

'¿Hermione?' grito Ron '¿Qué esta pasando?'

'Ernie¿te puedes callar la boca, viejo?' se oyó decir a Harry con un tono irritado.

'Lo siento, Harry' se disculpó Ernie.

'En serio' dijo Dean 'Te oyes como mierda.'

'¿Qué esta pasando?' pregunto Seamus medio atontado.

'Oigan, esto el genial,' comentó Ron repentinamente 'Podemos hablarnos en la noche.'

'Ron, podemos bajar las escaleras y hablar en la sala común.' soltó Hermione.

'Sí, pero no es lo mismo.' insistió Ron.

'¡Es exactamente lo mismo!'

'¡No, no lo es!'

'¡Lo es!'

'¡No lo es!'

Todo el mundo comenzó a discutir, no acerca de algo importante, sino porque en realidad no tenían nada mejor que hacer. En poco tiempo, más Gryffindors sacaban las cabezas por las ventanas, gritándose unos a otros. Y a lo lejos, por la izquierda, los Hufflepuffs también se estaban levantando, y podían oír vagamente a alguien bramando: '¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI ESCOBA¡ERNIE, MALDITO BASTARDO, TE VOY A MATAR POR ESTO!'

Harry suspiró. 'Gente¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?'

Ernie comenzó a cantar otra vez, con la esperanza de que su canción pudiera parar la discusión, pero lo que pasó fue que todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, '¡CALLATE ERNIE!'

Ernie parecía ofendido. 'Sólo trataba de ayudar.'

'Puedes ayudar yéndote a dormir,' dijo Parvati bruscamente.

'¡Lo que tu quieras, ángel de mi vida!' dijo Ernie.

'Ernie¿has estado tomando?' pregunto Seamus. 'Vamos, pásalo para acá, viejo.'

'¡Estoy ebrio de amor, hombre!' grito Ernie, tocando su ukulele apasionadamente.

'Ah, OK.' dijo Seamus decepcionado. 'Olvídalo.'

Parvati cerró la ventana de un golpe.

'Fue medio divertido,' se rió Lavender.

x

x

x

A la mañana siguiente, Parvati aun seguía de un ánimo muy susceptible. Y parecía que tampoco se podía hacer nada. Era solo uno de esos tontos días que parecían alargarse para siempre sin ningún propósito. Como la clase de Historia de la Magia, o los días de fiesta en familia, o faldas muy largas. Realmente, no tenía ningún sentido.

Parvati pasó todo el día con un humor de perros. Y quedó totalmente no impresionada cuando Hermione dijo que estaba aburrida, y que se iba de la sala común a terminar la tarea en la biblioteca. Le causó aun menos gracia cuando Seamus trajo el tema de la serenata de Ernie, y mostró su disgusto tirándole en la cabeza un libro de texto. Lo tomó mas bien personal, lo cual, según Parvati, era bastante ridículo.

'Estaba enojada.' dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. 'Pudo haber sido a cualquiera.'

'Si, bueno, la gente se pone bastante tensa cuando les tiras cosas a la cabeza,' dijo Lavender.

'E irracional,' añadió Parvati. 'La gente es tan estúpida.'

Lavender se puso de pie. 'Voy a ver que esta haciendo Ron.'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 'Esta jugando ajedrez, Lavender. ¿Qué tan interesante podría ser?'

'Eh... no lo se,' respondió Lavender encogiéndose de hombros. 'Se ve tan lindo cuando se esta concentrando. ¿Mi cabello esta bien?'

'Esta bien,' soltó Parvati bruscamente.

Tan pronto Lavender se fue, Parvati comenzó a sentirse bastante sola. No era que no disfrutara de su propia compañía (bueno¿Quién no lo haría?), pero se estaba volviendo aburrido el estar sentada allí haciendo nada. Así que salio de la sala común y decidió dar un paseíto sin ninguno de sus guardaespaldas.

No era un día particularmente lindo, el cielo estaba borrascoso y gris, pero el viento había disminuido a una simple brisa, y los jardines exteriores estaban prácticamente vacíos.

Parvati tomo un camino por el que ella y Padma paseaban a menudo, que hacia una curva alrededor del lago. Había allí un refugio acogedor (en realidad, era una roca gigante) entre dos viejos árboles, un punto al que ella siempre iba cuando quería alejarse de la multitud y pensar un poco. Usualmente, se ponía incomodo después de un rato sentado en la piedra, pero afortunadamente Parvati nunca había tenido pensamientos muy largos para meditar en ellos por mucho rato. Camino hacia su refugio especial solo para recibir la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en su roca.

'¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?' preguntó, sospechosa. '¿No deberías estar torturando a los pequeños inocentes de primer año con tus compañeros aspirantes a mortífagos, o algo así?'

Draco no parecía divertido. '¿No ves que estoy tratando de pensar?'

Parvati si lo veía, desafortunadamente. Veía la forma en que sus oscuras y largas pestañas relucían en contraste con sus pálidas mejillas, notaba como cada suave y rubia hebra de su cabello parecía estar en el lugar perfecto, veía sus suaves labios curvarse en una sonrisa sarcástica y sus elegantes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parvati deseo estar ciega.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Parvati luchaba duramente para no desmayarse (algo que le venia muy natural a ella y no lo suficientemente natural a la estúpida de Padma). No era justo. Mientras Parvati pensaba en algo inteligente para decir, le pasó por la mente un pensamiento horrible y se puso toda nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con una de las cintas rosadas que tenia en el cabello.

'Eh… Malfoy' dijo con ansia. '¿No has sido enviado aquí por Blaise para… este… matarme o algo así?'

Draco le lanzo una mirada extraña. 'Blaise tiene bastante dinero para contratar sus propios asesinos,' dijo fríamente. 'No soy su perro.'

'Ah' dijo Parvati, notablemente aliviada. 'Eh… así que… ¿ella es tu perra?'

'Todas son mis perras.'

Parvati murmuró algo por lo bajo, algo que se oyó como: 'mascullo mascullo imbécil iluso.'

Draco ignoró el comentario y fijo su fría mirada en ella. 'Eres Patil¿cierto¿De Ravenclaw?'

'No,' le espeto, irritada. 'Soy de Gryffindor.'

Draco hizo una muestra de disgusto. Luego se encogió de hombros. 'Que lástima. No salgo con Gryffindors.'

Parvati parecía incapaz de inventar una respuesta inteligente, y todo lo que respondió fue: '¡Humrphlf!'

Draco se quedo pensativo, suspiro y dijo 'Bien¿Qué te parece?'

Ella estaba totalmente perdida. '¿Qué?'

'Salgamos juntos la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade. Y no te vistas de rosado, porque no combina conmigo.'

'¿Qué?' exclamo Parvati.

'Dije: no te pongas nada rosado. Ven, volvamos al castillo.'

Draco se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y le deslizo un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

'¿Qué estas haciendo?' grito ella, saltando hacia atrás y cayendo de una forma bastante dolorosa (sin mencionar nada elegante) sobre una rama.

'Llevándote de vuelta al colegio¿que más va a ser?' respondió el arrastrando las palabras.

'¡Espera un segundo!' balbució Parvati. 'Yo nunca… yo nunca dije… ¡espera un segundo!'

El esperó. Parvati trato de pensar y de fulminarlo con la mirada al mismo tiempo. No era nada fácil.

'Si yo no puedo ponerme nada rosado…' dijo ella, finalmente, 'entonces tu no te puedes peinar hacia atrás. Odio cuando haces eso.'

Draco parpadeo. '¿Entonces lo dejare como lo tengo ahora?'

'Si. Y además… no dejarás que Blaise Zabini me mate.'

'Hecho.'

Parvati sonrió. Y sintiéndose extrañamente mareada, unió su brazo al de Malfoy, y se fueron juntos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona temblando de indignación detrás de un arbusto a la derecha, mirándolos irse a través de unos ojos entrecerrados y furiosos.

x

x

x

Ernie tenía el corazón roto. Había pasado toda la mañana buscando poemas para Parvati en la biblioteca con Hannah Abbot, quien le había ayudado a escribir la más hermosa carta de amor. Estaba caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor para ver si Neville o Seamus podían entregarle a Parvati el brillante (y rosado) sobre, y no pudo creer su suerte cuando vio a la mismísima Parvati saliendo por el agujero del retrato. Aunque ella no vio a Ernie, porque el se acobardó en el ultimo minuto y se escondió detrás de una armadura, esperando a que ella pasara. Luego, la siguió.

Al parecer, iba a los jardines, lo cual era genial. Ernie pensó que quizás podría fingir que estaba dando un adorable paseo y accidentalmente chocaba con ella, o algo así. Estaba a punto de adelantarse hacia ella, cuando Parvati se paro en seco en medio del camino. Ernie se pregunto que estaba pasando.

Lo había oído todo. Malfoy, esa escoria de Slytherin, y su bella y hermosa Parvati. Ernie estaba que echaba chispas. El no se la merecía, ella era una diosa etérea, y el solo era una melena sobre un par de patas. El muy bastardo. Lágrimas ardientes y furiosas cayeron en el rosado y brillante sobre, mientras Ernie lo rompía en pedacitos.

No se dio cuenta del arbusto que estaba sentado inocentemente a un lado del camino, observando en silencio mientras el arrojaba lo trocitos de papel rosado brillante en el lago.

x

x

x

A Parvati le encantaba llamar la atención. Era una de esas personas que aman ser observadas. Si le preguntabas, ninguna publicidad era mala publicidad. Era una de las poquísimas cosas que ella y Draco tenían en común. Parvati estaba bastante emocionada con ser vista con el deliciosamente malvado Príncipe de Slytherin. La primera persona que se encontraron resultó ser de Gryffindor.

Ginny se dirigía hacia fuera, a los jardines, tal vez para encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos de Ravenclaw cuando diviso a la pareja. Parvati pensó que la cara que puso fue divertidísima.

'¿Parvati?' balbució, horrorizada. '¿Malfoy¿Qué están… ¿A dónde…'

'¡Parvati!' exclamo Draco, complacido '¡Eso es! Parvati. Sabes, me estaba comiendo la cabeza desde hacia rato.'

'¿Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?' pregunto Parvati, pero estaba bastante divertida. De repente, todo era increíblemente divertido. Tenía una cita con Draco Malfoy… ¡Draco Malfoy! Y Padma… bueno¡Padma no tenía ninguna cita con Draco Malfoy!

'Si lo sé,' replico Draco. 'Es solo que no me acordaba. Parvati… es más o menos bonito, realmente. ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?'

'Gracias. Y no. Solo Parvati.'

Ginny se veía bastante chocada. En realidad, parecía que acababa de ser petrificada, la pobre.

'Hola, Ginny' saludo Parvati.

'No entiendo…' dijo Ginny débilmente.

'Creo que tu raramente entiendes algo, Weasley,' dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia. Parvati sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaron. De todos modos, su sonrisa no tuvo el mismo efecto sobre su compañera de casa, quien se había puesto pálida de ira.

'¿Qué es lo que estas planeando hacerle, maldito bastardo?' gritó enojada, halando a Parvati detrás de ella para protegerla. '¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño!'

Parvati pensó que la situación era un poco melodramática. Le encantó.

'Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a la torre de astronomía por un ratito' dijo Draco, lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa. 'No va a doler, nena. Te prometo ser tierno.'

Ginny saco su varita y Parvati la miro asustada. Había oído acerca de los famosos hechizos de mocomurciélagos de Ginny…

'Yo no lo haría si fuera tu, Weasley,' gruñó Draco, en una voz peligrosamente baja. 'Suéltala.'

Vaya, pensó Parvati, asombrada. Es tan sexy cuando esta furioso.

'Ginny, esta bien,' dijo Parvati rápidamente. 'Estoy bien, no te preocupes.'

'Estas cometiendo un error, Parvati,' dijo Ginny, furiosa. 'No puedes hacer esto.'

'Vámonos,' dijo Draco, lanzándole a Ginny una mirada fulminante cuando se fueron. 'Vieja loca.'

'Pendejo engreído.'

Mientras se iban, Parvati dijo irritada. '¿No podrías ser mas amable con mis amigos? Ginny es encantadora¿sabes?'

Draco se encogió de hombros. '¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Tu no tienes que ser amable con mis amigos.'

Parvati pensó en Crabbe y Goyle, y Blaise Zabini. 'Está bien. Parece razonable.'

x

x

x

La noticia se esparció, como suele pasar, como pólvora y parecía que nadie podía parar de hablar de Parvati Patil y Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter parecía bastante enfadado, pero no en una forma celosa, lo cual era una pena.

'O sea, es Malfoy,' le dijo a ella en la reunión del ED esa noche.

'Si, ese es su nombre,' dijo Parvati secamente. 'Muy bien, Harry.'

'Pero es Malfoy… el es… Malvado,' dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. '¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de salir con un Slytherin, Parvati?'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 'Es muy simple, sabes Harry. Y no estamos saliendo oficialmente, solo me pidió que fuéramos a Hogsmeade juntos, y yo le dije que si.'

'No debiste,' dijo Ginny, sacudiendo su hermosa cabeza pelirroja. Parvati, que había oído de Fuente Segura (Lavender) todo acerca de algunos asuntitos de Ginny con varios Slytherin, consideró el comentario como muy injusto.

'La maldad es sexy,' dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se veía pasmado, como si esta información fuera nueva para él.

'Como sea, no entiendo por que mi vida amorosa es asunto de ustedes,' añadió Parvati. Para su sorpresa, Hermione la apoyó.

'Parvati puede salir con quien ella quiera, Harry,' dijo.

Parvati había tenido sus dudas acerca de esto, pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que eso era cierto.

'¿Qué?' exclamó Harry.

'¿Qué?' aulló Ron.

'Bueno' se defendió Hermione. 'Yo solo creo que es bueno para la relación entre las casas, saben… todos deberíamos aprender a llevarnos mejor.'

'Gracias Hermione' dijo Parvati, mirándose las uñas modestamente.

'¿De verdad crees que salir con Malfoy es una buena idea?' pregunto Ron, incrédulo.

'Bueno,' dijo Hermione 'mientras no sea yo la que esté saliendo con el, por mi esta bien.'

'Eres tan afortunada, Parvati' dijo Lavender con entusiasmo, cuando los otros se hubieron ido. 'Draco Malfoy es un sueño. Y tiene esos hermosos ojos grises, casi son plateados, sabes…'

'Lo sé.'

'Y ese cuerpazo…'

'Lavender.'

'¿Si?'

'YA LO SE.'

Lavender hizo un puchero. 'Bien, bien. No tienes que ponerte así. Además, no es tan maravilloso como Ron.'

Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó Parvati, dejando de prestarle atención.

'… tiene esa nariz tan linda…'

'Lavender, creo que tenemos que hablar,' dijo finalmente.

'Está bien, Parvati. Ya mi mama tuvo esa charla conmigo. Ya lo entiendo; mira, siempre pensé que…'

'¡Lavender!' dijo Parvati, casi en un silbido. '¡Ew¡Cállate! No, quiero hablar contigo de Ron.'

'Ah,' dijo Lavender mas animada. Ron era su tema de conversación favorito. '¿Qué pasa?'

'Es solo que has estado de tras de el por… a ver¿cinco años? Ya se esta poniendo muy viejo.'

Lavender se veía ofendida. 'Me gusta solo desde el año pasado,' aclaró. 'De otra forma¿no crees que hubiera ido con el al Baile de Navidad de cuarto año?'

Parvati trato de recordar. 'Bueno…mátame...'

'No prestas mucha atención¿cierto?' preguntó Lavender en un tono de voz ofendido.

'Lo siento mucho' dijo Parvati, poniéndose seria. 'Pero Lavender, de todas formas…. A Ron le gusta…'

'¿Si?' pregunto Lavender ansiosa y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Parvati no tuvo el valor. '… el ajedrez,' concluyó débilmente.

'Lo sé, y es muy bueno.' Lavender suspiro, soñadora. 'Y yo ni siquiera se jugarlo. Talvez deba pedirle a Padma que me enseñe. Ella es buena en ajedrez¿cierto?'

Parvati se enfurruñó. 'Si, bueno, Padma es buena en todo¿no? Yo podría enseñarte a como jugar.'

Lavender parecía muy dudosa. '¿En serio? No lo sé… No quiero desperdiciar tu tiempo ni nada de eso. Y además¿no tienes que ensayar tu Patronus?'

'Ah, si. Rayos,' dijo Parvati, yéndose. Lavender espero pacientemente a que ella regresara.

'Harry dijo que podía ayudarme' dijo alegremente cuando volvió.

'¿Han visto a Ernie?' pregunto Justin Finch-Fletchey, apareciendo de repente entre las dos chicas. 'Se supone que debería estar aquí.'

Lavender soltó una risita tonta. 'No. No lo hemos visto desde anoche.'

'Creo que esta llorando en los inodoros,' dijo Hannah Abbot, lanzándole una mirada desagradable a Parvati. Los Hufflepuffs siempre estaban pendientes unos de otros, lo que era probablemente la razón por la cual Parvati no había caído en esa casa.

'Estará bien' dijo de manera frívola. 'Solo necesita unos días.'

'O una buena patada en el trasero,' dijo Zacharias Smith. Parvati se preguntó porque rayos el sí estaba en Hufflepuff.

Se oyeron tres breves pitidos. Todo el mundo paro lo que estaba haciendo, y se dieron vuelta para escuchar.

'Muy bien, todo el mundo. Lo hicieron excelente,' dijo Harry. 'Los veo la próxima vez. Ginny nos va a enseñar a usar la maldición de los mocomurciélagos.'

'Yo ya sé hacer la maldición de los mocomurciélagos,' dijo Zacharias desdeñosamente.

'Bien,' le dijo Ginny bruscamente. 'Entonces no vengas; nos haría muy felices.'

'Esta mucho menos animado estos días,' dijo Lavender mientras se iban.

'¿Quién¿Zacharias? El siempre ha sido un insoportable,' respondió Parvati.

'No, quiero decir Harry,' explico Lavender. '¿Tú crees que el este bien?'

Parvati se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. 'Tal vez esta afectado porque Cho ya no está mas en el ED.'

'No te gusta mucho Cho¿cierto?'

'No' dijo Parvati 'No mucho.'


	3. Consejos para hacer Patronus

**Capítulo tres: Consejos para hacer el Patronus. **

Todo Hogwarts estaba impactado por la situación. Ya todo el mundo sabía acerca de lo de Draco Malfoy pidiéndole a una Gryffindor que saliera con él. Los de Slytherin estaban disgustados, aunque este hecho no parecía afectarle mucho a Draco. Una cantidad considerable de alumnos desaprobaba la relación, aunque probablemente es justo decir que un porcentaje aún más alto (que consistía mayormente en chicas, y en Justin Finch-Fletchey) estaban decididamente celosos.

Muy pocos, como Padma y Hermione, sentían que una relación Gryffindor-Slytherin ayudaría a disminuir la rivalidad entre las casas.

Había especulaciones acerca de qué tanto tiempo duraría la controversial parejita. Algunos estaban escépticos, y dado el historial de relaciones de largo término de Parvati, difícilmente se les podía culpar por pensar de esa manera. Zacharias Smith había tenido que disminuir su apuesta de que Blaise Zabini mataría a Parvati antes de la primera cita.

A pesar de esto, Parvati estaba muy contenta. Chicas envidiosas de tercer año le rendían culto en los pasillos, y a donde quiera que iba, todo el mundo hablaba de ella y de Draco. Blaise le lanzaba continuamente miradas de Avada Kedavra cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor, pero Parvati ya no se sentía amenazada. Parvati no comprendía los instintos asesinos, pero se sentía perfectamente cómoda con los celos mal disimulados. También, en esos días se sentía bastante consentida, lo cual probablemente se debía a los maravillosos regalos que recibía por las mañanas durante el desayuno. Draco le enviaba hermosas y olorosas flores por docenas todas las mañanas, de color albaricoque, amarillas, rosado pálido y rojas. Chocolates carísimos en cajas profusamente decoradas, los cuales Parvati regalaba a Lavender y a las otras chicas. No se atrevía a comérselos por temor a que le salieran espinillas. Suaves y adorables animales de felpa llegaban en canastas atadas con grandes lazos satinados, y con cada paquete venía un cisne de papel marmolado en origami, cuidadosamente hecho, con la misma nota en letra cursiva y pareja: _Con amor, D.M._

El viernes en la mañana (el día antes del fin de semana de Hogsmeade), recibió un hermoso collar de plata; el pendiente era una hermosa y brillante joya de color verde esmeralda. Los colores de Slytherin. Parvati se sentía tan princesa que decidió ponerse una pequeña y elegante tiara para in a clases. Combinaba perfectamente, y Lavender y las demás chicas le dijeron que se veía linda.

Había olvidado que ese día tenían Transformaciones.

'¡Señorita Patil!' ladró la profesora McGonagall.

Parvati saltó. '¿Si, profesora?'

'¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Quítese ese objeto ridículo del cabello! ¡Esto es una clase, señorita Patil, no el Desfile Semanal Miss Bruja!'

'Pero profesora, es sólo una cinta para el cabello,' protestó Parvati.

'No es una cinta para el cabello,' dijo McGonagall secamente. 'No puedo ver claramente, señorita Patil. Las cintas para el cabello no dejan ciegos a los transeúntes inocentes.'

Algunos de los chicos rieron por lo bajo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

'¿Y qué si es una cinta para el pelo muy brillante?' murmuró Parvati, enfurruñada, quitándose la hermosa tiara. Lavender y Delfina le sonrieron con simpatía.

'Y los pendientes,' añadió la profesora McGonagall.

Parvati se quitó los grandes chandeliers que tenía puestos.

'¿Es eso esmalte de uñas?'

'Les di brillo, profesora,' dijo Parvati inocentemente.

'A mi me parece que es esmalte,' respondió McGonagall, en un tono sospechoso. 'Tan destellantes y brillantes.'

'Eso es porque duré siglos arreglándomelas, profesora. Pregúntele a Lavender.'

'Ah, si,' saltó Lavender de inmediato. 'Pasó todo el período pasado puliéndolas, en Historia de la Magia.'

Debajo de la mesa, Parvati levantó el pie y lo volvió a bajar. Muy fuerte.

'Auch,' aulló la pobre Lavender.

'Es eso cierto, señorita Patil?' inquirió la profesora McGonagall.

'S…si,' afirmó Parvati tristemente.

Bueno, pues en ese caso espero que ahora preste atención, viendo que sus uñas ya fueron cuidadas por el día de hoy.'

'Si, profesora,' respondió Parvati humildemente.

No era tan mala, la profesora McGonagall. Una vez que la conocías un poco. Casi la podía perdonar por ir al baile de navidad de cuarto año con un vestido rojo de cuadros. Habiendo esquivado exitosamente el peligro, decidió perdonar a Lavender, y hasta se sentía lo suficientemente generosa para ayudarla con lo de Ron.

Parvati encontró a Padma en la biblioteca (oh sorpresa) a la hora del almuerzo, con su hermosa naricita sin pecas metida en un libro (quién lo hubiera adivinado.)

'Hola, mi querida hermana. ¿Qué estás leyendo?' la saludó alegremente, quitándole el libro de las manos. 'Ah… no está en español…'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant?' preguntó Padma cansinamente.

'Sabes muy bien que no hablo francés,' dijo Parvati irritada.

'Oui,' respondió Padma. 'Mais tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas?'

'Claro que te entiendo' dijo Parvati bruscamente, 'no seas estúpida.'

'De acuerdo,' suspiró su hermana, dándose por vencida. 'Así que… ¿qué es lo que quieres?'

'Bueno,' dijo Parvati dulcemente. 'Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme a jugar ajedrez…'

x

x

x

'Y entonces, esa cosa que parece un… doberman se mueve en forma de D…' explicó Parvati. Ella y Lavender estaban tendidas en la cama de esta última, con el juego de ajedrez de Delfina desparramado entre ellas.

'En forma de D?' dijo Lavender. 'Pensé que era un caballo… ¿no se mueven en forma de L?'

'No, estoy bien segura de que es un doberman y se mueve en forma de D. D de doberman…duh…'

'Pero...' dijo Lavender frunciendo el ceño. '¿No terminaría la ficha en el mismo lugar donde comenzó?'

'Em... tal vez' se encogió de hombros. '¿Y qué si es una pieza inservible? Sigue siendo más o menos bonita. Estas torrecitas también son bastante lindas.'

'Parvati, por favor,' suplicó Lavender. 'Es en serio.'

Parvati hizo un puchero. 'Estoy siendo seria. Esta soy yo cuando soy aburridísima, ¿no te das cuenta?'

'¡Esto es muy importante para mi!' gritó Lavender.

'¡De acuerdo!' Parvati suspiró. 'Ve y pídele a Padma que te enseñe. Probablemente te lo explicará mejor que yo. Además es hora de mi clase de Patronus, de todas formas.'

Lavender le dirigió una radiante sonrisa y se deslizó de la cama. 'Ok. Que te diviertas en tu clase.'

'Si, si. No te preocupes. No lo haré.'

Unos pocos minutos después de que Lavender se fue, bajó a la Sala Común y encontró a Ron y a Hermione leyendo juntos, junto al fuego. Parvati se sorprendió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que Ron estaba haciendo era viendo las fotos de 'Quidditch Trimestral'.

'Oigan, ¿está Harry aquí?' les preguntó.

Hermione terminó de leer una página, y la volteó. 'Lo siento, no. ¿Porqué?'

'Debía encontrarme con el en la Sala de Menesteres, pero pensé que si estaba aquí nos podíamos ir juntos.'

'No sabemos dónde está,' murmuró Ron. 'Últimamente no nos dice nada.'

'Ron,' dijo Hermione cansinamente. 'Está pasando por un momento difícil.'

'¡Si, y nosotros podemos ayudarlo! Pero el ni siquiera nos habla. Pensé que éramos mejores amigos, Hermione. ¿No son para eso los amigos?'

Parvati estaba intrigada. ¿Hermione, Harry y Ron teniendo algo parecido a una pelea? ¡Escándalo!

'Si, noté que últimamente estaba un poco distante. ¿Está muy afectado?' les preguntó.

Hermione, confundiendo su curiosidad con preocupación genuina, suspiró de nuevo. 'Yo creo que sólo necesita tiempo para comprender un poco mejor las cosas. Realmente, no es asunto nuestro hablar de eso.'

'Oh, no, claro que no.' dijo Parvati, decepcionada. Hermione creyó que estaba siendo comprensiva. 'Lo entiendo.'

'Ni siquiera nos dijo que se iba a reunir contigo esta noche. ¿De qué estas tomando lecciones?' preguntó Ron.

'Estoy teniendo problemas con los Patronus.'

'¿Qué? Pero son muy fáciles, hasta Neville...'

'¡LO SE!' dijo Parvati irritada. '¿Por qué rayos más estaría yo tomando lecciones!'

Después de que hubo salido furiosa por el agujero del retrato, Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada de reproche. 'Eso no fue muy amable.'

Ginny, quien justo estaba entrando en la sala común, se dirigió a donde estaban ellos.

'¿Le estaban hablando de Malfoy otra vez?' le preguntó a Ron en tono de desaprobación.

'No' respondió Ron. 'No todo es acerca de Malfoy.'

'¿Y porqué está tan enojada?'

'Porque Ron es un cerdo insensible,' dijo Hermione.

'Dime algo que yo no haya sabido por quince años,' respondió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

'Sí, ¿y dónde has estado toda la noche?' preguntó Ron en tono de demanda.

'Son sólo las siete,' puntualizó Hermione.

'Donde has estado, Ginny?' continuó Ron, ignorándola.

'Teniendo relaciones con Dean en la torre de Astronomía,' respondió su hermana, frívolamente, dejándose caer en un sofá, al lado de Crookshanks.

'¿Ah si?' dijo Ron, fríamente. '¿Y cómo es que Dean está arriba en nuestro dormitorio, con Seamus en este mismo momento?'

'¿Porque está teniendo un loco y apasionado _affair_ a mis espaldas?' sugirió Ginny. 'Estaba bromeando, Ron. Estuve en la biblioteca con Daisy.'

'¿Y entonces porqué no veo ningún libro?'

'Porque los devolví, Oh, el más Sagaz,' replicó Ginny.

'Ron, ¿puedes dejar a Ginny en paz?' gritó Hermione, exasperada. '¡Estás tan receloso todo el tiempo! ¡Por Dios, salir contigo sería una absoluta pesadilla!'

Y con esto, tomó su libro y se fue muy agitada. Se oyeron varios portazos y varias personas se quedaron mirándola, asombrados. Ron volvió a su revista, visiblemente preocupado.

Ginny sonrió. 'Oye, ella no quiso decir eso.'

'¿Tu crees?' preguntó Ron, en voz baja y apagada.

'Bueno,' dijo Ginny, sonriendo abiertamente. 'Tal vez una parte.'

Ron miró al techo. 'Muchas gracias, Ginny.'

x

x

x

Cuando Parvati entró a la Sala de los Menesteres, ya Harry estaba allí sentado en un gran cojín, luciendo decididamente apagado. Probablemente llorando por Cho, el triste y desdichado bastardo.

'Hola,' saludó Harry alegremente. 'Entra.'

'Estoy dentro,' dijo Parvati en un tono sospechoso.

'Bueno, sería bueno que cierres la puerta, si puedes.'

'¿Estoy tarde?' preguntó ella (como si en verdad importara.)

'No más que lo usual,' dijo Harry, quitándose los anteojos y limpiándolos con su túnica. Parvati jugueteó con su varita y esperó a que él se los pusiera de nuevo.

'Muy bien, así que... ¿cuál es el problema?'

'No lo sé,' respondió Parvati. 'A veces sólo obtengo un pequeño espiral de humo, pero luego se desaparece así como así.'

'Bueno, en ese caso creo que tienes que hacerme una demostración. De acuerdo, ¿ya tienes tu recuerdo feliz?'

Parvati pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

'Muy bien, adelante.'

'Expecto Patronum!'

Parvati había estado en lo cierto; su varita emitió una nubecita de humo blanco que desapareció tan pronto Harry exhaló.

'De acuerdo,' dijo Harry. '¿Cuál es tu recuerdo feliz?'

'Cuando compré mis zapatos nuevos.'

Harry pestañó. '¿Ese es tu recuerdo feliz?'

'Son unos zapatos realmente fantásticos,' puntualizó Parvati.

'Em... está bien... ¿puedes pensar en un momento más feliz?'

'¿Cuando compré mi mini falda nueva?'

'¿Esos han sido los únicos momentos en tu vida en que has sido feliz?' preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

Parvati se encogió de hombros. 'Me gusta ir de compras. Soy feliz cuando compro. De hecho, cuando estoy triste, voy de compras para animarme.'

'Terapia de compras...'

'Si, exacto.'

'¿No es eso un poco superficial?' dijo Harry, sin rodeos.

'¿Superficial?' repitió Parvati, 'No soy superficial. Sólo me gustan las cosas bonitas. ¿Que hay de malo en eso?'

'Nada...creo...pero pienso que necesitas un recuerdo de otro tipo para que funcione el encantamiento Patronus.'

Parvati se sentó a pensar, pero no se le ocurrió nada, y no es que eso fuera algo sorprendente. No había tenido una vida miserable, por el contrario. Venía de una familia rica y amorosa, tenía una multitud de amigos. Sus notas eran buenas en general, si no las comparabas con las de Padma, y estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué más podría desear una chica?

'¿En verdad eres tan infeliz?' preguntó Harry, suavemente.

'No soy infeliz,' dijo Parvati irritada. 'Es sólo que no se me ocurre nada ahora.'

'Bueno, intenta recordar.'

'Estoy tratando' soltó ella, bruscamente. 'Si sigo intentándolo mi cerebro va a explotar,' añadió en forma dramática.

Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

'Ok... em... ¿como te sentías cuando eras niña?'

'¿Cuando era niña?'

'Si. Debes haber tenido momentos felices con tu familia.'

'¿Con Padma? ¿Mi hermana Padma? Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿cierto? Seguro, soy muy feliz con ella. Soy feliz cuando ella comienza a hablarme y hace que me duerma, y así ya no tengo que escucharla.'

'Es en serio.'

'¡ESTOY hablando en serio!' gritó Parvati, exasperada. '¿Porqué la gente no deja de pensar que no hablo en serio?'

'No lo sé...' dijo Harry, lentamente.

Parvati entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

'Correcto. ¿Como son ellos?'

'¿Quienes?'

'Tu familia.'

Parvati podía haber dicho lo que usualmente decía. Quejarse de cuánto apestaba tener un prodigio como hermana gemela, y jactarse del éxito de su padre con los negocios en el exterior, o describir su lujosa mansión de la playa detalle por detalle. O hablar de sus vacaciones alrededor del mundo; a los Patil les encantaba viajar y Parvati había sido lo bastante afortunada como para haber visitado lugares muy atractivos en su corta vida.

Y aún así, nada de esto parecía encajar. Parvati suspiró.

'Mi papá es grandioso,' dijo.'En realidad no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotras, por su trabajo, y eso. Y, bueno... ya conoces a Padma.'

Harry asintió. 'Oh, si. ¿Qué hay de tu mamá?'

Parvati se puso tensa. 'Está muerta.'

Harry se miró las manos. 'Lo siento.'

'Pasó hace mucho tiempo,' dijo Parvati, inspeccionándose una uña astillada.

'¿Cómo era ella?'

'No lo recuerdo.'

'Ah.'

Después de esto, decidieron que era hora de dar por terminada la lección. Más bien, Parvati decidió era hora de dar por terminada la lección porque al día siguiente iba a Hogsmeade con Draco y necesitaba su sueño de belleza. Caminaron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor juntos y se desearon las buenas noches. No fue sino hasta que Parvati estuvo cómoda, en su cama y casi a un milímetro de dormirse, cuando se dio cuenta de que había descuidado el preguntarle a Harry acerca de su familia.

x

x

x

Lavender decidió despertar a su mejor amiga en la mañana cantándole en el oído como un gallo trastornado. Por supuesto, se olvidó de huir rápidamente y como resultado, Parvati se levantó de manera instantánea y la atacó con su gran oso panda de peluche.

'¿Era eso absolutamente necesario?' le demandó Lavender, con voz chillona, luego de que el panda gigante rebotó en el suelo tras ellas.

'¡Si!' respondió Parvati, en un tono rebelde. '¿Qué demonios tratabas de hacer, loca psicópata?'

'Despertarte,' dijo Lavender. 'Ya son las ocho.'

Parvati se agarró de los hombros de Lavender, presa del pánico. Lavender se retorció.

'Auch, Parvati, suéltame...'

'¡Me quedan sólo tres horas y media!' se lamentó, horrorizada. '¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?'

'¿De qué hubiera servido? Como sea me hubieras golpeado.'

'¡No tengo tiempo para estúpidos juegos mentales Lavender Brown!' gritó Parvati, frenética, saltando de la cama. '¡Tengo que estar bella en tres horas y media!'

Milagrosamente, tres horas y veinticinco minutos después Parvati estaba todavía apurada, buscando una de sus zapatillas altas.

'¿Porqué no te pones las sandalias y ya?' preguntó Lavender.

'¡Porque soy bajita!' dijo Parvati bruscamente, cojeando de allá para acá. Lavender reflexionó que su amiga se veía injustamente linda el día de hoy (todas esas horas en el baño habían dado resultado), con su suave cabello cubriéndole la espalda como una negra cortina de seda, y el collar de plata en el cuello.

'Cálmate un poco,' dijo Lavender.

'¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Sólo tengo un zapato! ¡He estado cojeando como si fuera una cosa demente y coja!'

'¿El profesor Moody?'

' ¡Sí!' se quejó Parvati. 'Lavender... ¿En qué me he metido?'

'¿En una cita grandiosa con el chico más sexy de Hogwarts?'

'Bueno... si. ¡Pero... pero... no tenemos absolutamente nada en común!'

'Claro que lo tienen.'

'¿El qué,' preguntó Parvati en un tono incrédulo.

'Bueno,' dijo Lavender, buscando bajo la cama de Parvati, sacando luego la zapatilla perdida. 'El es sexy... y a ti te gustan los chicos sexys.'

'Gracias,' dijo Parvati, visiblemente relajada. Luego de que terminó de ponerse los zapatos, Lavender y ella se pusieron de pie; ahora eran casi del mismo tamaño.

'¡Perfecto!'

'Si, ¿pero puedes caminar?' preguntó Lavender, dudosa.

'Estaré bien,' dijo Parvati. Dio un paso y cayó en el suelo, de cara. El panda le sonrió abiertamente, como satisfecho de sí mismo, con sus grandes ojos de botones brillando de júbilo.

'Bueno, eso fue atractivo,' se rió Lavender, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. 'Sin mencionar elegante y coordinado.'

'Cállate,' respondió Parvati en un tono de impotencia, enderezándose y aspirando profundamente. 'Bien, aquí va. ¿Cómo me veo?'

'¿Comparada con qué?'

'Eh...' Parvati lo pensó mucho. 'Con la puerta.'

'¿Con la puerta?'

'Sí.'

'Bueno,' dijo Lavender. 'Es una puerta muy bonita. Sabes, creo que con un poco de rimel y tal vez una o dos afeitadas tendrías una fuerte competencia.'

'Bueno, esas son buenas noticias.'

'Si, también lo creo.' Lavender sonrió. 'Sabes bien que estás preciosa, Parvati.'

'Lo sé' asintió ella. 'Pero a veces necesito una confirmación. Ya sabes, de alguien que no esté completamente obsesionado conmigo.'

'¿Incluyéndote a ti?'

'Si. ¿Ya han pasado cinco minutos?'

'Si. ¿Estás planeando llegar 'tarde a la moda?''

'Si, pero 'tarde a la moda' a tiempo. Llegar 'tarde a la moda' tarde no está de moda.

'Y 'tarde a la moda' temprano es aún peor,' añadió Lavender.

Parvati llegó justamente tarde a tiempo, para su alivio. Draco la estaba esperando afuera del Gran Comedor, burlándose de un par de Hufflepuffs de tercer año mientras ellos le pasaban por al lado lo más rápido que podían. El sonrió con suficiencia a medida que ella se acercaba, con sus ojos gris-metálico llevando a cabo un experto recorrido de arriba abajo, y viceversa.

'Llegas tarde' dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

'Es intencional,' explicó ella.

'Lo sé,' respondió Draco, quien afirmaba conocer la especie femenina aún mejor que ellas mismas. Parvati consideró que él o era demasiado seguro de sí mismo, o espectacularmente iluso... tal vez ambas. Era difícil decirlo con seguridad, pero él lo lograba condenadamente bien.

'No llevo puesto nada rosado.'

'Me doy cuenta. Hacemos una buena pareja,' le dijo Draco. Sacó una hermosa y roja rosa de tallo largo de detrás de él.

'Lo sé,' dijo Parvati tomando la rosa y deslizando su brazo debajo del de él. 'Gracias. Por esto y por el collar. Y todos los demás adorables regalos. No debiste.'

'No fue nada,' dijo Draco con voz monótona. Parvati lo miró sorprendida, repentinamente sonaba aburrido; hasta casi enojado. Pero otra vez debió haberlo imaginado, porque al momento siguiente todo parecía estar perfectamente bien otra vez. O tal vez se distrajo por la forma en que se inclinó y le susurró al oído mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

'Sabes, nunca llegué a llevarte a la torre de astronomía la otra noche.'

Parvati mantuvo la cara seria. 'En tus sueños, Malfoy.'

Draco sonrió en su cuello; ella trató de no temblar. 'No tienes ni idea.'

'Es en serio,' dijo Parvati, deteniéndose de repente. 'No.'

'Muy bien.' dijo Draco, complaciente. 'Respeto totalmente tu decisión.'

Parvati estaba pasmada.

'¿Qué? Em... es decir, muy bien... gracias,' dijo ella, confundida, preguntándose si de algún modo había sido engañada.

Como sea, la sonrisa autosuficiente de Draco se ensanchó visiblemente. Haló a Parvati hacia él por los hombros, y lo próximo que ella supo fue que sus ardientes labios se movían firmemente a través de los de ella. Había fuego abrasador en el beso, una sensación de que alguien había vertido un néctar fluido y caliente en su garganta; era dulce y quemante. Parvati estaba tan impactada que trató de separarse, pero Draco la apretaba tan fuerte que todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue dejar que sus manos se enroscaran en el cuello de él y en su suave y fino cabello.

Luego, así, repentinamente se había ido, ese delicioso calor se evaporaba tan pronto como había llegado. Parvati estaba horriblemente mareada, encontrando el respirar impresionantemente difícil, y mucho más el mantenerse en pie.

Y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.


	4. Modales Malfoy

**Capítulo Cuatro: Modales Malfoy**

_¿A dónde vas, cariño? ___

_Lo tienes todo ___

_Así que¿por qué te vas? ___

_Piénsalo bien, cariño ___

_No es el fin ___

_El amor que estás recibiendo ___

_¿Acaso no sabes ___

_Que lo tienes? ___

_¿Acaso no sabes ___

_Que lo deseo? ___

_¿Acaso no sabes que estoy suplicando por más? ___

_No puedo creer lo que veo ___

_¿No puedes ver lo que siento? ___

_Esta noche es nuestra noche_.

'Ejem,' dijo Parvati, temblorosa. 'Em… si… deberíamos irnos ya.'

Draco se encogió de hombros elegantemente. 'Si tú quieres.'

Los pocos estudiantes que estaban bajando las escaleras les dirigían miradas curiosas. Parvati vio a Hermione y a Ron saliendo por la puerta principal.

'Hola, Parvati,' saludó Hermione. 'Malfoy,' añadió, poniéndose rígida.

Draco la ignoró.

'Hola, Hermione,' dijo Parvati. 'Que hay, Ron.'

'Que tal,' dijo Ron, quien se quedó mirando a Draco fríamente. Parvati se sorprendió bastante, estaba inesperadamente tranquilo. Por otra parte, reflexionó ella, realmente Ron nunca había estado muy enamorado de ella.

'¿Van a Hogsmeade juntos?' preguntó Parvati inocentemente.

'¿Qué?' gritó Ron, poniéndose nervioso. '¡No! Quieres decir…yo… nosotros no…yo…yo no…'

'Harry se unirá a nosotros más tarde,' explicó Hermione, luciendo enojada, mientras que el rostro de Ron se tornó en un color que era mezcla de rojo carmín muy brillante, y púrpura. 'Será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos luego.'

'Adiós,' dijo Parvati, saludándolos con la mano y aguantando una risita mientras Hermione arrastraba por el camino a Ron, quien lucía bastante abochornado.

'Estás muy amable hoy, sin insultos ni nada,' observó ella, una vez Ron y Hermione se hubieron ido. 'Estoy impresionada.'

'Si,' asintió Draco en un tono agrio. 'Me retractaría si pudiera. Creo que estoy sufriendo del síndrome de abstinencia. Si tan sólo hubiera un Gryffindor cerca con quien descargarme…'

Parvati fingió no estar divertida, y siguió caminando.

'¡Hufflepuffs!' gritó Draco alegremente, cuando llegaron a la fila de estudiantes en la verja del colegio.

'Hola Ernie, hola Hannah,' dijo Parvati con su voz más amable. Ernie ni siquiera se volteó, Pero Hannah se puso su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja, y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

'Hola, Parvati,' respondió ella, recelosa. 'Malfoy.'

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina. 'No me _dirijas_ la palabra.'

'¡Draco!' dijo Parvati, bruscamente.

'¿Qué?' dijo Draco, incrédulo. '¡Es una Hufflepuff!'

Hannah se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ella y Ernie se fueron rápidamente.

'Eres absolutamente horrible,' lo acusó Parvati para nada impresionada.

'Gracias,' dijo Draco, halagado. 'Estoy feliz de que lo hayas notado. Es intencional.'

'Imbécil insoportable,' añadió Parvati, pero sus labios ya se habían curveado para formar media sonrisa.

'Sabes, no es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.'

'Y tampoco será la última, estoy segura.'

Parvati volteó para ver quien estaba hablando. ¿Quién más, sino la versión más adorable e ingeniosa de ella misma? Bueno, tal vez no. Los Ravenclaws no eran precisamente famosos por su gran sentido del humor, ya que tendían a rajarse de risa con chistes que sólo eran entendidos por otros Ravenclaws y Hermione.

'Draco, ella es Padma,' dijo Parvati.

'Ah, la inteligente,' dijo Draco.

Padma sonrió con modestia.

Parvati quería patearla.

'Padma, Draco,' terminó ella rígidamente.

'Pero claro que ya habrás oído de mí,' añadió Draco, dirigiéndose a Padma.

'Si,' asintió ella. 'Nada bueno.'

'Es un alivio,' respondió él. 'Temía que tuvieras una falsa impresión acerca de mí.'

Padma se rió, y su hermana notó de pronto lo condenadamente irritante que era ese ruido, aunque lo había oído toda su vida. Parvati eligió sabiamente ignorar que su risa era exactamente igual a la de ella.

'Fue malísimo conocerte, Draco,' dijo Padma, todavía riéndose. 'Mis amigos están esperándome, así que te veré luego, Parvati.'

'Si. Adiós,' dijo Parvati, con un poco más de entusiasmo del que era necesario.

'Algo me dice que no estás contenta,' observó Draco. '¿Por qué? Fui amable con ella. ¿No era eso lo que querías?'

'No me hubiera importado si hubieras sido horrible con ella,' respondió Parvati. 'Pero no importa. De todos modos supongo que es algo bueno que te guste mi hermana.'

'Claro que me gusta tu hermana,' dijo, con una sonrisita. '¿A quién no le gustaría un par de gemelas preciosas?'

'A todo el mundo, creo,' dijo Parvati, pensando que tal vez Harry y Ron no contaban. Draco seguramente hubiera opinado lo mismo.

'¿A dónde vamos?' preguntó ella, cuando llegaron al pequeño y acogedor pueblo, con su letrero torcido en la entrada: Bienvenidos a Hogsmeade. Parvati pudo reconocer el familiar olorcillo que salía de una pastelería cercana.

'Eso huele bien,' comentó Draco.

'Viene de la pequeña pastelería. Allí venden los mejores pasteles de este lugar. ¿Quieres probarlos?'

'Claro. ¿Por qué no?'

Dentro, hacía un calorcillo agradable, y Parvati todavía no había desayunado. Había panes frescos humeando, en canastas, y detrás de estos, había innumerables tramos de pasteles que se veían muy dulces. Parvati estaba hambrienta, y había allí frente a ella una suculenta tarta de caramelo y chocolate.

La linda bruja que estaba en la caja registradora los recibió con una agradable sonrisa. Draco tomó unas natillas con suspiro de limón que venían en un recipiente cuadrado y Parvati, recordando lo que había dicho Lavender acerca del chocolate y las espinillas, preguntó si le podrían dar un pedazo de pastel de arándanos.

Draco la miró de reojo con una sonrisita.

'¿Qué?' dijo Parvati.

'¿Por qué no tomaste el pastel de chocolate?'

Ella se sonrojó. 'Porque prefiero el danés. Me gustan los arándanos.'

'Mentirosa,' dijo él. 'Yo sé que quieres el pastel de chocolate.'

'¡No quiero el pastel de chocolate!' insistió ella.

'Tómalo.'

'¡No!'

'Tómalo.'

'¡Draco, no lo quiero!'

'Quieres el pastel de chocolate. Sólo tómalo.'

'¡No puedes obligarme a tomar el pastel de chocolate!'

Al final, ella terminó tomando el pastel de chocolate. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas, lejos de los demás compradores y Parvati observó a Draco terminarse las natillas sin derramar ni un poquito. Sus modales en la mesa eran inmaculados, como era de esperarse. Se acabaron el pastel de chocolate entre los dos, y luego decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Pero tan pronto llegaron a la puerta de la pastelería, Parvati sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

'¿Qué?' le preguntó a Draco, preguntándose por qué se habían detenido. Parvati miró en la dirección a la cual Draco miraba, y se encontró con la gris y dura mirada de Lucius Malfoy.

'¡Draco!'

'Padre,' dijo Draco. '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Tu madre me envió por chocolates,' respondió Lucius, enseñándole los impecablemente envueltos paquetes que sostenía. 'Sabes que no le daría a sus invitados nada que no fuera las mentas de crema de Honeydukes.'

'Van a hacer una cena con invitados,' dijo Draco, sin interés.

'Una pequeña reunión. Nada muy pomposo. A tu madre no le gusta hacer mucho escándalo con nuestro aniversario.'

'Claro.'

Parvati resistió el impulso de cambiar de un pie a otro, se las arregló retorciéndose las manos detrás de la espalda, con la esperanza de que tal vez se hubiera confundido con la puerta detrás de ella. No tuvo tanta suerte. Lucius levantó sus penetrantes ojos grises y la miró directamente a ella.

'Has sido inexcusablemente maleducado, Draco. Todavía no me has presentado a tu adorable compañera. Por favor, perdone a mi hijo por su descortesía, señorita...'

'Em, Patil,' respondió ella, nerviosa.'Mi nombre es...'

'Padma. Ella es Padma. Padma, mi padre, Lucius.'

Parvati estaba tan sorprendida que apenas pudo lograr dirigirle su deslumbrante sonrisa. Era una suerte que fuera buena actriz, de otro modo, Lucius Malfoy podría haber estado muy sospechoso.

'Enchantée, señorita Padma. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que no pertenece a la casa de Slytherin?'

'Soy una Ravenclaw.'

'¿Belleza e inteligencia? Estoy comenzando a pensar que es demasiado buena para Draco.'

'Eso es verdad,' asintió Parvati, satisfecha por la forma en que los puños de Draco se apretaban y aflojaban a ambos lados de él. 'Pero me gusta pensar que soy una buena influencia para él.'

Lucius rió, como tomado por sorpresa. 'Entonces tal vez puedas enseñarle a mi hijo algunas cosas.'

'Ya lo he hecho. Y aprende rápido, sr. Malfoy.'

'Es bueno oír eso. Señorita Patil, debe ir a la mansión alguna vez, Narcissa estaría encantada de conocerla. ¿No es así, Draco?'

'Naturalmente,' continuó su hijo con ese tono apagado e indiferente.

'Bueno, entonces ya está arreglado. Debe venir a nuestra cena de aniversario. Draco, asegúrate de darle todos los detalles, y quisiera tener una palabra rápida contigo, si a Padma no le importa.'

'No, claro que no me importa,' dijo Parvati. 'Esperaré dentro.'

'Fue un placer conocerte, Padma.'

'Igualmente.'

Dejando atrás al padre y al hijo, Parvati entró a las Tres Escobas y fue recibida por el alegre parloteo del grupo de Hogwarts que estaba dentro. Divisó a Ginny Weasley sentada en una esquina con...

¿Zacharias Smith?

'¿Están ustedes dos aquí solos?' preguntó Parvati incrédula cuando llegó a la mesa donde ellos estaban.

'¡No!' dijo Ginny rápidamente. 'Estamos esperando a más gente.'

'No mientas, Ginny,' dijo Zacharias con una sonrisita. 'Nuestra química es innegable.'

'¿Quieres saber qué otra cosa es innegable?' dijo Ginny, con voz peligrosa. '¡El dolor que vas a sentir cuando te clave este tenedor en el ojo!'

'Tan _impetuosa_,' comentó Zacharias, con los ojos centellantes.

'Eres un muchachito desagradable que merece podrirse en el infierno.' Ginny volteó hacia Parvati, ' ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Malfoy.'

'Si está.'

Parvati volteó para encontrarse con Draco parado detrás de ella.

'Bueno, sería maravilloso si ustedes dos se fueran,' señaló Zacharias.

'Otro Hufflepuff,' dijo Draco con aversión.

'Si,' asintió el otro chico afablemente. 'Hay una sorprendente cantidad de nosotros, sabes. A veces parece que ni siquiera estamos allí, los Hufflepuffs tienen tendencia a confundirse con el fondo¿entiendes? Pero de lo que la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta es que si sacas a los Hufflepuffs, entonces todo Hogwarts sería insoportablemente falto de sentido. No habría nadie que le temiera a los Slytherin, perdiera ante los Ravenclaw, y por último y más importante de todo, venerara a los heroicos Gryffindors. Es decir, claro, están los hermanos Creevey, pero dos perdedores no pueden hacer mucho, sabes.'

Draco le lanzó a Zacharias una mirada que parecía transmitir tanto su odio como su aborrecimiento hacia el otro chico sin tener que decir una sola palabra.

'Creo que deberían irse,' observó Ginny mordazmente.

'Veo que has cambiado a Potter por un Hufflepuff,' le dijo Draco. 'No sé si es mejor o peor, Weasley.'

'Oh, definitivamente peor,' saltó Zacharias con tono de mofa. '¿Por qué dejaste a Harry por _mí_, Ginny? Ese chico es _tan_ delicioso. _Yo_ lo hubiera elegido a él antes que a mí.'

'Si, todos sabemos que deseas a Harry ardientemente. Cierra la boca,' soltó Ginny bruscamente.

'¿Alguien está hablando de mí?'

Todos voltearon para encontrarse a Harry, quien llevaba una sonrisa dudosa en su rostro, la cual desapareció inmediatamente en cuanto divisó a Draco.

'¡Harry!' dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

'¡Harry!' la imitó Zacharias, en un tono falso y exageradamente emocionado.

'Malfoy,' gruñó Harry, ignorándolo. '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Nada de tu incumbencia, Potter.'

Ya para este momento, Parvati se estaba sintiendo sólo un poco dejada fuera de la conversación. También estaba furiosa con Draco por haberla presentado a su padre como Padma. Estaba bastante segura de que lo había hecho a propósito, y no que había olvidado su nombre de nuevo esta vez.

'¡Estoy harta de todo esto!' gritó exasperada, yéndose de la mesa y saliendo furiosa al verdadero estilo Parvati.

'Ahora miren lo que han hecho,' dijo Ginny, en tono de acusación.

'Oh, bu hu,' dijo Zacharias con desprecio. 'Es tan melodramática.'

'Te ayudaría a entender mejor el significado de 'cierra la boca' si te lanzo un embrujo, Zacharias?'

Draco los dejó discutiendo y salió por la puerta. Tal y como lo predijo, encontró a Parvati sentada en un banco cercano con cara de mal humor. Draco fue y se sentó sin decir nada, al lado de ella. Parvati no le dijo que se largara, porque sabía muy bien que lo haría.

'Si no quieres venir a la cena de la semana entrante, no tienes que hacerlo,' dijo Draco. 'No dejes que mi padre te obligue.'

'¿Por qué le dijiste que yo era Padma?'

Por primera (y última) vez en su vida, Parvati creyó ver a Draco retorcerse, incómodo.

'Ah,' dijo él en una forma que pretendía ser casual. '¿No es ese tu nombre?'

Ella frunció el ceño.

'Sólo bromeo,' añadió él rápidamente. 'Sonaba muy divertido antes de decirlo.'

'Imagino que todos tus chistes también,' replicó Parvati.

'No es justo,' dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos. 'Vamos, Patil. Estoy tratando de ser amable y no creo que pueda durar mucho más tiempo. Para ser honesto, me está dando dolor de estómago.'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco.

'Qué bueno. Te lo mereces.'

'Mira, sólo pensé que era una buena idea que mi padre no supiera que estas en Gryffindor.'

'Así que estás avergonzado de mí,' dijo Parvati en tono acusatorio.

'No,' dijo Draco. 'Es sólo que no quería que terminaras encerrada en una mazmorra en algún lugar debajo de la mansión como una carnada para Potter.'

'Ah,' Parvati se quedó mirándose las manos torpemente. 'Bueno... gracias. Creo.'

'No hay problema.'

'Em... ¿de verdad tu padre me habría encerrado si hubiera sabido que soy amiga de Harry?'

'Bueno, no lo dudaría de él. Es un ruin bastardo, mi padre.' Parvati creyó detectar un indicio de orgullo en su voz. De acuerdo, era más un alarde que un indicio.

'Realmente lo admiras¿no?'

'Oh, si,' dijo Draco secamente. 'Siempre he querido ser un viejo verde.'

Parvati rió. Era imposible permanecer de mal humor cuando estabas cerca de Draco, a menos, quizás, que por casualidad fueras Harry o Ron.

'Bueno,' ella sonrió. 'Como el niñito verde que eres, definitivamente creo que estás a mitad de camino.'

Draco la miró, y sus labios se curvearon en otra sonrisita de suficiencia, y Parvati tuvo esa sensación vertiginosa de nuevo, la que parecía comenzar en algún lugar de sus pies, y le recorría el cuerpo hasta las manos. En su mente no había duda alguna; esa sonrisita nunca pasaría de moda.

'Creo que estás en lo cierto. Debemos celebrar.'

'¿Con qué?'

'Chocolate.'

Parvati sintió que sería grosero protestar, y se dejó llevar a Honeydukes sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Sólo fue hasta mucho, pero mucho tiempo más tarde, en medio de la noche, que se levantó dándose repentina cuenta de que algo andaba muy, muy, mal.

'¡Lavender!' gritó Parvati, despertando a todas y cada una de sus compañeras de cuarto. '¿Qué me voy a _poner_?'

**Nota de la autora:**

'Nuestra química es innegable.'  
'¿Quieres saber qué otra cosa es innegable?' '¡El dolor que vas a sentir cuando te clave este tenedor en el ojo!'

_tomado de una conversacion de Seth y Summer, de OC_.

--

Muchasgracias por los reviews!

Arkham Moon, a mi tambien me parece que o todo el mundo se olvida de ella o la ponen como una . Es bueno ver una historia en donde ella tiene mas importancia :D

Pink, me alegro que te haya gustado!

Lovely Sheikah, claro que le voy a decir a la chica lo mucho que ha gustado su historia :D es una genia..

libe-patil, que bueno que te gusto! Creo que te conozco.. estabas en los foros de harrymedia?

London-black, no te preocupes... tengo la historia traducida, lo que me falta es pasarla ;)

Arima Soichiro JI, me alegro que te guste! y si, voy a seguir pronto..


	5. Notas Desagradables

**Capítulo Cinco: Notas Desagradables**

_Alguna vez __Te has preguntado por qué nos enamoramos __Puedes decirme __Sabes lo que estas buscando __Por qué necesitamos __Puedes decirme por qué me importa __Como es que oímos __Esa voz que dice te quiero aquí._

Lavender se despertó sólo el tiempo suficiente para decirle a Parvati que se callara, y que comprarían las cosas para la cena en la mansión Malfoy después, y en seguida cayó dormida otra vez. Parvati se calmó y se sumergió en otro de sus sueños de fantasía de compras.

Las otras chicas de Gryffindor no estaban muy contentas, ya que todas tuvieron dificultad para dormirse de nuevo y la situación no mejoró a la mañana siguiente, cuando una lechuza con una caja de regalo para Parvati las despertó a todas muy temprano.

'¿Es que no puedes decirle a ese noviecito tuyo que pare?' soltó Delfina, irritada. '¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado?'

'¡No es de Draco!' balbució Parvati.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Lavender, curiosa. Parvati le pasó la carta que venía con el paquete, y Lavender lo leyó en voz alta, _'Eres una zorra engreída que merece morir. Aléjate de Draco Malfoy_. Oh, por Dios...'

'¡Lo ven!' gritó Parvati, agitando los brazos alrededor de ella, impotente. '¡se los dije! ¡Es Blaise! ¡Quiere matarme! Miren lo que hay dentro...'

Hermione, Lavender y Delfina miraron hacia el interior de la caja de regalo y vieron doce rosas de tallo largo, idénticas a las que Draco solía enviarle a Parvati, excepto que estas flores habían sido desatinadamente rebanadas y cortadas en pedacitos, con los pétalos rojo carmín rasgados y esparcidos.

'Esto es repugnante,' dijo Hermione, abrazándose.

'¿Qué hago?'

Para gran sorpresa de Parvati, las primeras palabras en salir de los labios de Hermione no fueron 'dile a un profesor', sino 'ignóralo. Es sólo la idea de alguien de un chiste enfermo.'

'¡Pero, Hermione, esto en verdad asusta!' dijo Lavender.

'Si se pone serio, se lo decimos a la profesora McGonagall.'

'¿De qué grado de ¨serio¨ estamos hablando?' preguntó Parvati, nerviosa.

'Déjame pensarlo.' dijo Hermione con decisión, poniéndose su bata de baño. 'No te preocupes. No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño.'

'Bueno, será mejor que no estés mintiendo,' murmuró Parvati, mirando las decapitadas y rajadas rosas. 'Por tu bien y por el mío.'

Parvati bajó al Gran Comedor con Delfina, porque no quería estar sola y las demás chicas se habían ido temprano. Tan pronto se sentó para comer, Parvati sintió algo que le halaba la falda, y chilló pensando que era alguien tratando de asesinarla discretamente desde debajo de la mesa, o algo así. Todo el mundo la miró con curiosidad.

'Em...' explicó ella torpemente, 'tuve una visión... había un... em... alce tratando de atacarme.'

Los Gryffindors volvieron a atender sus comidas, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a las 'visiones' de Parvati.

Parvati aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar debajo de la mesa mientras los demás estaban ocupados comiendo y casi soltó un grito de nuevo.

'¡Harry!' siseó. '¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí abajo?'

'¡Shhh!' susurró Harry. 'Lo siento. ¿Puedes bajar?'

'¿Qué? ¿Por qué?'

'Sólo hazlo. No dejes que nadie te vea.'

Parvati miró alrededor desesperada, pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado con su comida. Esa condenada alimentación nutritiva. Esto es una locura pensó, tratando de deslizarse de su asiento inadvertidamente para entrar bajo la mesa.

Cuando los ojos de Parvati se ajustaron a la semi-oscuridad, descubrió sobresaltada que todo el ED estaba sentado debajo de la mesa. De hecho, estaban tan agolpados que algunos estaban sentados prácticamente encima de otros. Lavender, quien estaba incómodamente cerca de Ron, le guió a Parvati un ojo. Parvati la ignoró y se preguntó cómo rayos no se dio cuenta que faltaba tanta gente en el desayuno.

'¿Y esto no pudo esperar hasta esta noche?'

'Es urgente,' explicó Harry. 'Convoqué a una reunión de emergencia.'

'¿Quieres decir que gateaste debajo de todas las mesas y trajiste a todo el mundo?'

'No bajo la mesa de Slytherin, guácala,' dijo Ron, con un estremecimiento.

'Deja de discriminar tanto, Ron,' dijo bruscamente Hermione, desde algún lugar a la izquierda de Parvati.

'¿Qué? ¿A ti sí te gustaría andar gateando debajo de los Slytherins?'

'A mí no me importaría,' dijo Parvati encogiéndose de hombros.

'Eso es porque eres un poco mujerzuela,' señaló Lavender. Ron se rió por lo bajo, y Lavender lucía irracionalmente complacida. Aunque Parvati estaba mas o menos de acuerdo.

'¿Qué?' dijo Harry, que no lo había captado.

'Esto es estúpido,' exclamó Zacharias Smith.

'Tú eres estúpido,' replicó Seamus.

'Vaya, esa sí que fue una respuesta impresionante, Finnigan. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo, o Thomas te lo dijo en una de sus peleas de amantes?'

'¡Oye!' gritaron Dean y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco, y se preguntó por qué estaba rodeada de idiotas. Luego, recordó que tal vez no estaría en medio de ellos por mucho tiempo, y se sintió miserable.

'¿Pueden callarse todos de una vez,' les urgió Hermione, en voz alta. 'Nuestra capacidad de cooperación grupal es patética. ¡Ni siquiera podemos convocar a una reunión de emergencia sin meternos en una discusión ridícula! ¿Cómo podemos llamarnos Ejército de Dumbledore cuando nos estamos peleando unos con otros todo el tiempo?'

'Estamos practicando para la pelea real,' dijo Zacharias.

Padma se aclaró la garganta cortésmente. '¿De qué se trata esta reunión de emergencia, de todos modos?'

'Uno de nosotros está en grave peligro,' dijo Harry.

'Déjame adivinar…' dijo Zacharías. '¿Quien-Tú-Sabes todavía anda detrás de ti?'

'¡No!' soltó Harry. '¡Es decir, sí! Pero no estoy refiriéndome a mí ahora.'

'¿Quién es?' preguntó Padma.

'Quién mas, sino la única de nosotros que está saliendo con un Slytherin,' dijo Ron, con desdén.

Todo el mundo miró a Ginny con curiosidad.

'¡Estoy saliendo con Dean!' gritó ella, exasperada.

'Si, pero en realidad sólo estas cubriendo a Dean y a Seamus, ¿no?'

'¡Cierra la maldita boca, Zacharias!' exclamó Parvati, acalorada.

'Esto no va para ningún lado,' suspiró Hermione. 'Tenemos que ir a clases. Gente, nos reunimos en el sitio usual a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

x

x

x

Parvati encontró muy difícil concentrarse en las clases. Em… más difícil, mejor dicho. Se mantuvo sobresaltándose a intervalos inapropiados cada vez que oía a alguien diciendo algo que sonara vagamente similar a la maldición asesina. No muchas cosas se oyen igual que 'Avada Kedavra', al menos no las cosas que probablemente oigas todo el tiempo, pero la imaginación de Parvati parecía estarle haciendo jugarretas.

'Ah, va a dar las cartas,' dijo Lavender mientras la profesora Trelawney buscaba las cartas para repartirlas en Adivinación.

Parvati saltó de su asiento para meterse debajo de la mesa, y se golpeó la frente con el borde de madera. Lavender miró hacia abajo desde su silla, aturdida, mientras que Parvati se frotaba la frente y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

'¡Aguacate!' exclamó Dean, a la hora del almuerzo.

Parvati se lanzó detrás de un Seamus bastante desconcertado.

'... odio el aguacate,' terminó Dean.

'Oh...' dijo Parvati torpemente. 'Em... tienes la etiqueta de tu camisa afuera, Seamus.' Le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda, y se fue rápidamente. Seamus y Dean se quedaron mirándola mientras se iba.

'Aardvarks,' dijo la profesora McGonagall durante la clase de Transformaciones.

Parvati se sacudió repentinamente en su asiento.

'Por favor, todo el mundo venga al frente y elija un Aardvark para trabajar.'

'Tienes que relajarte, en serio,' la reprochó Lavender.

'¿Cómo puedo relajarme si hay alguien de la escuela que me quiere matar,' le demandó Parvati.

Fue un alivio volver a la quietud de los dormitorios después de la cena. Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como Parvati y Lavender entraron a su habitación, la última divisó a un visitante.

'Es otra lechuza,' desató la carta y se la pasó a Parvati, temerosa. 'Es para ti.'

A Parvati se le encogió el corazón y estaba temerosa de abrirla.

'Podrías tan sólo abrirlo y salir de eso.'

Parvati rasgó el sobre con los dedos temblorosos, como si pudiera tener alguna maldición de pus de bubotubérculos, lo cual, pensándolo bien, era bastante probable. Afortunadamente, (o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo se vea) había sólo un pedazo de papel.

_No te vas a librar de esta._

Llevaron la nota a la reunión del ED. Hermione la tomó y la guardó, y prometió volver con respuestas.

'¿De verdad creen que lo va a solucionar?' preguntó Parvati, mordiéndose las perfectamente arregladas uñas, una señal tan extraña que Lavender se puso nerviosa.

'Claro,' dijo Ron, despreocupado. 'Hermione es una genio en ese tipo de cosas.'

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Parvati. Le preguntaron si estaba bien, en un tono de Lo-Siento-Tanto-Pero-Me-Alegro-De-No-Ser-tu. Difícilmente los podía culpar. Excepto Zacharias, quien no lo sentía para nada, y tampoco se mostraba compasivo, y estaba extremadamente furioso, proclamando que estaban perdiendo su tiempo.

'¿Convocaron a una reunión para esto? ¿Por esto es que estamos todos aquí? ¿Para discutir la vida amorosa de Parvati?'

'Pobre Aimee,' le susurró Parvati a Lavender más tarde, cuando estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se refería a una amiga de Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff. '¿Por qué demonios estará saliendo con Zacharias?'

'No lo sé. Supongo que Zacharias no es tan malo, si te gustan los rubios maleducados y sarcásticos,' Lavender se encogió de hombros, divertida. 'Suena un poco como tu novio.'

Parvati se enfadó. '¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Por lo menos Draco es amable conmigo.'

Lavender sonrió. 'A Aimee no parece importarle mucho.'

Parvati meneó la cabeza tristemente. 'Pues que le vaya bien.'

'Aunque sigue siendo bastante extraño, ¿no?'

'¿Qué a alguien de verdad le pueda gustar Zacharias? Si, es raro. Muy raro.'

'No, quise decir tu y Draco.'

Parvati se puso tensa. '¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan extraño?'

Lavender continuó, ciegamente. 'Bueno, tú sabes.'

'No, no lo sé. ¿Qué?'

'Es que es raro, sólo eso. Es decir, nunca ha mostrado interés en ti antes. ¿Y por qué una Gryffindor? Y no es que ustedes eran amigos antes, o algo así.'

'Si, ¿y?'

'Bueno. Parece un poco… repentino.'

'Aja.'

'¿Parvati?'

'Creo que me voy a dormir. Es tarde, ¿no?'

'Em, bueno, no realmente…'

'Buenas noches, Lav,' Parvati se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando a Lavender sentada sola, junto al fuego. Ella decidió que tal vez sería más sabio no subir a los dormitorios en ese mismo instante, y estaba tomando la revista Sorcellerie (Va Va Vert era el look de la temporada), cuando Ron y Hermione entraron a la estancia.

Lavender los observó cuidadosamente, escondida detrás de su revista. Una elegante bruja con una túnica verde, tirando un besito cubría la portada. Estaban discutiendo en unos susurros ininteligibles, lo cual no era tan raro, después de todo, excepto que Hermione parecía más enojada que nunca. Ron miraba al suelo, con sus largas pestañas color canela arrojándole una cómica sombra sobre las mejillas, a la luz de las antorchas. Lavender se preguntó si habrían descubierto algo sobre las notas de amenaza. Seguramente era razonable, ella era la mejor amiga de Parvati y tenía derecho a saber quien la estaba asustando con esas terribles amenazas.

'No seas cobarde, Ron,' siseaba Hermione, mientras Lavender se acercaba. Ninguno de los dos la había visto aún, 'él debe saberlo antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta, ¿es que no lo ves?'

De repente, se le ocurrió a Lavender que no le gustaba que Ron y Hermione pasaran todas esas agradables horas en la biblioteca, investigando juntos. A Ron ni siquiera le gustaban las bibliotecas, estaba segura de que Hermione lo había obligado a ayudarla en contra de su voluntad, a esa chica le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera.

'Hermione, es sólo que yo no…oh, hola, Lavender,' dijo Ron algo incómodo, cuando se dio repentina cuenta de su presencia.

'¿Han averiguado algo sobre quien envió la nota?' les preguntó Lavender en voz baja.

'Nada, todavía,' dijo Hermione. 'Te veo en la mañana, Ron.'

Se dio vuelta y desapareció en las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

'¿Estás bien?' preguntó Lavender preocupada, viendo la cara que había puesto Ron. Se veía muy abatido.

'Si. Estoy bien. Tengo que ir a hablar con Harry. Te veo luego.'

Era la segunda vez en esa noche que alguien la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Mientras volvía a su silla junto al fuego, no pudo evitar el sentirse ligeramente deprimida. Su gata blanca y negra, Nuelle, puso sus patas en el regazo de Lavender, y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

'Ya se que no tengo esperanzas,' murmuró Lavender. '¿Por qué tienen que estar todos recordándomelo?'

Nuelle ronroneó.

Hola! Bueno, tarde tanto en actualizar porque mi cuenta tenia problemas y no me queria dejar subir los documentos…

**Libe-patil**: Bueno, la mayoria de los chicos que estabamos en Harrymedia estamos ahora en los foros nox… ya los conoces? El link es s15puntoinvisionfreepuntocomslashnox 

**Lovely-Sheikah**: En fictionalleypuntoorg hay muchisimas historias… le das a 'browse this archive', y luego, 'find fics by ship'. Aunque tambien puedes darle a 'by character', porque algunos autores no le ponen los ships a su fic  O puedes ir a los foros, la parte que dice 'Help! I'm looking for…' y alli abres un Topic para que te recomienden fics con esa pareja.


	6. Comprobando Verdades

**Capítulo 6: Comprobando Verdades**

_Ya he andado por este sendero_

_De mil formas diferentes_

_Es la misma historia_

_Solo que es otra fase_

_Ya lo he superado y estoy fingiendo_

_Que estoy mejor sin ti_

_Pero tienes mi corazón en tus manos_

_Y aún así dices_

_Que no es verdad_

Después de un tiempo, Parvati se acostumbró a anticipar la llegada de las notas de amenaza, las cuales comenzaron a llegar a un ritmo increíble, y con una lechuza diferente cada vez. En realidad, el continuar abriéndolas no era lo más inteligente, pero de todos modos, ¿desde cuándo había ella había hecho las cosa de la forma inteligente? Estaba dominada por algo así como una curiosidad abrumadora por lo que cada carta era rasgada rápidamente tan pronto era recibida.

Y hasta había hecho una colección de sus favoritas.

'Nunca he tenido un acosador antes, sabes,' le dijo Parvati a Lavender. 'A menos que cuentes a Ernie, a quien yo no cuento.'

'Sabes que puede no ser algo tan bueno,' sugirió Lavender suavemente. 'Por lo menos, Ernie no quería matarte.'

'¡Sí quería!' insistió Parvati enojada.

'¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?' preguntó Lavender secamente.

'Quería que muriera de la vergüenza, el muy egoísta,' murmuró Parvati entrecerrando los ojos. 'Podía haberse guardado su eterno amor para él. Pero oh no… tuvo que hacernos sufrir junto con él.'

Lavender meneó la cabeza.

'Mira, me encanta esta.'

Parvati le pasó un papelito a Lavender, quien lo leyó en voz alta, _'la rosa es roja, la violeta azul, la flor morirá y morirás también tu'_. Bueno, eso es realmente…em, adorable.'

Parvati rió y puso los ojos en blanco. 'Y esta…'

Lavender miró por encima de su hombro para echarle un vistazo: PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO PERRA.

'Simple… pero efectiva,' observó.

'Si, yo pensé lo mismo,' sonrió Parvati.

'Sabes, quienquiera que te manda estas cartas es o extrañamente divertido o un completo psicópata.'

'Mm. Pienso que es Padma.'

'¿Qué?' exclamó Lavender. 'Estás demente. ¿Por qué la acosadora iba a ser Padma?'

'Ella siempre ha estado celosa de mí.'

'Pero Parvati… tú eres quien la odia a ella.'

'Sí, lo sé,' suspiró Parvati. 'Pero sería perfectamente feliz si mi hermana en verdad fuera la que me envía las notas. Yo sería la gemela normal.'

Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban desayunando. Se sentaron junto a Dean, quien trataba de explicarle lo que era el fútbol a Ginny. Parvati lo sabía porque Dean había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo hablándole a ella de fútbol en Herbología, y la única razón por la cual Parvati lo había escuchado era porque ella odiaba la jardinería. Todo ese sucio, y además los gusanos…ew…

'Se oye como correr mucho para nada,' dijo Ginny, dudosa.

'Aún así es muy divertido,' insistió Dean.

'El quidditch es mucho mejor.'

Dean lucía como si quisiera decir algo pero no llegaba a atreverse. Sometido, se dijo Parvati con una sonrisita. ¿Valentía Gryffindor? Si, como no.

Las lechuzas entraron a montones en el comedor, y una de ellas le tiró un sobre en el regazo. La abrió, creyendo que se trataba de otra nota desagradable.

'¿Qué es?' preguntó Lavender. Ginny y Dean voltearon la cabeza hacia donde estaba Parvati, interesados.

'Ah, es sólo un mensaje de Draco. Quiere que nos encontremos más tarde.'

'Qué alegría,' dijo Ginny, arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente. 'No sabes lo mucho que te envidio.'

'Está todo bien, mucha gente me envidia.'

'Si, creo que deberías unirte al club, Ginny,' bromeó Dean.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada a su novio, y el volvió dócilmente a sus tostadas con huevo. Honestamente, la chica era una leyenda.

x

x

x

Cuando Parvati llegó a la orilla del lago, en la tarde, Draco ya estaba sentado esperándola, arrojándole piedras al río de manera irregular.

'Hola,' la saludó él, sin darse vuelta.

'¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?' preguntó Parvati.

'Tus pasos son muy fuertes.'

'¡Eso no es cierto!' gritó Parvati, horrorizada. Siempre había creído secretamente que sus pasos eran bastante ligeros y delicados, como los de una princesa de las hadas…pues vaya.

'Si. Como una manada de elefantes,' dijo Draco de forma inexpresiva.

'Cállate,' balbució Parvati. 'Por lo menos mi cabello no se ve como un desastre por detrás.'

'Buen intento,' dijo Draco con una sonrisita. 'Pero mi cabello _siempre_ está perfecto.'

Parvati estaba comenzando a ver la desventaja de tener un novio más atractivo que ella. Y que lo sabía, también.

'Se ve aún mejor cuando me paro al lado de Potter,' continuó Draco.

'Si, a menudo, mientras juegan quidditch me siento y considero lo lindo que se ve tu cabello comparado con el de Harry.' Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 'Aún si el de él está realmente revuelto, las gradas están demasiado lejos para notarlo.'

'Bueno, gracias por arruinar ese pensamiento tan perfecto. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor cuando perdíamos. Ahora sólo voy a sentirme totalmente deprimido.'

'Ay, qué pena,' Parvati sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Draco. 'Vencerás a Harry la próxima vez.'

'No, no lo haré.'

'Es cierto… lo siento.'

'No suenas como si lo sintieras,' la acusó Draco.

'No, en realidad no lo siento. Aún soy una Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?'

Draco se estremeció. 'Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.'

Parvati sonrió con suficiencia. 'Así que, ¿de qué querías hablarme?'

'De la cena de aniversario de mis padres. ¿Todavía quieres ir?'

'Si tú quieres que vaya. Pero ya encargué un vestido Nuevo, así que será mejor que digas que sí.'

'Bien. Pero… date cuenta de que posiblemente será raro para ti.'

'¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?'

'Bueno, para empezar serás la única Gryffindor presente.'

'Técnicamente seré una Ravenclaw. Em… ¿eso significa que tendré que fingir ser inteligente?'

'¡Oh no!' Draco se chocó la frente con la mano. 'Vaya plan… no es bueno. Tendré que decirle a mis padres que no podrás ir.'

'Jaja,' dijo Parvati secamente. 'Oye, puedo ser inteligente cuando quiero.'

'Entonces creo que no lo quieres muy a menudo.'

'Eres un odioso imbécil, Malfoy.'

'Y tu eres muy amable.'

'Lo sé. Te aguanto, después de todo. Todavía no estoy segura de qué hice para merecer _esto_.'

Casi antes de que Parvati pudiera pestañar, Draco se había adelantado hacia ella y ahora estaban mucho más cerca. Se movió tan rápido que ella se puso nerviosa, y Parvati tuvo la ligera impresión de que aún si quisiera correr, no llegaría muy lejos. 'Todavía no has hacho nada, Patil,' le susurró Draco en el oído, enviándole una serie de deliciosos escalofríos a través del cuello.

Parvati dio un paso hacia atrás, hasta que quedaron cara a cara. 'Draco.'

'Dime.'

'¿Por qué… por qué estás conmigo?'

'Pensé que para este momento era bastante obvio.'

'¿Ah si?'

'Eres la única persona en toda la escuela que se viste tan bien como yo.'

'¡Draco… se honesto!' suplicó ella, risueña.

'¿Honesto? Nunca soy honesto,' contestó Draco, inexpresivo. 'Creo que me has confundido con un Hufflepuff.'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 'Bueno, estoy feliz de que hayamos aclarado ese malentendido.'

'Está bien. Te perdono por pensar eso si me traes unas galletitas.'

'Creo que iré a ahogarme en el lago, ahora,' decidió ella.

'¿Prefieres la compañía de un gran monstruo marino a la mía?' preguntó Draco, medio divertido.

'Andrew es muy amigable.'

Draco se quedó mirándola, incrédulo, mientras la superficie del lago ondeaba ligeramente. 'Es el nombre más inapropiado para un calamar que haya oído.'

'Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta.'

'Toma la indirecta, Patil.'

'No. ¿Por qué estás conmigo?'

El se quedó en silencio, mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos plateados que recordaban a Parvati niebla, humo y lluvia. O posiblemente hielo y plata y rayos de luna y luz estelar…como sea, eran grises.

'Porque tu me lo permites,' dijo Draco, simplemente. Pero antes de que Parvati pudiera descifrar el significado de su respuesta, el ya se había dado vuelta, y se fue.

x

x

x

Fue un poco después que Parvati volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual, de hecho, era bastante inusual, y le preocupó aún más que lo que le estaba preocupando en primer lugar. Se acercó al retrato de la pared, pero antes de que pudiera darle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Se emocionó momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de que no, los retratos no habían sido encantados para reconocer a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y abrirse por si solos cuando algún miembro de la casa se acercaba. Tristemente, solo era Harry.

'Hola,' dijo Parvati sin entusiasmo.

'Qué tal,' dijo Harry en una extraña, casi ahogada especie de voz que no sonaba para nada como su tono usual.

'Harry,' dijo ella, agarrándole la manga antes de que se pudiera ir. '¿Te encuentras bien?'

'Bien,' encogiéndose de hombros, y soltándose.

'Tonterías,' dijo Parvati con los ojos bien abiertos. '¿Qué te pasa?'

'¡No es asunto tuyo!' dijo Harry, enojado, con los ojos peligrosamente llameantes. '¿Por qué te preocupa?'

A Parvati se le fueron las palabras, la mejor respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir fue, 'No….no lo…sé.'

Oh, bueno, nadie jamás la había acusado de pensar rápido.

'Bueno, ya somos dos,' murmuró Harry.

'Eh, si,' asintió ella, preguntándose desesperadamente de qué rayos estaban hablando.

Harry volteó para irse, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia ella.

'¿Tú sabías?' le preguntó repentinamente, y Parvati sintió que estaba verdaderamente desconcertada. Aún peor que la vez que se llevó uno de los libros de Runas Antiguas de Hermione a clase de Adivinación por accidente, e hizo predicciones de cosas muy raras

que le pasarían a Lavender.

'¿Qué?'

'De Ron y Hermione.'

'¡No! Oh, por Dios, no están juntos, ¿o si?' dijo Parvati, incrédula, antes de poderlo evitar. Harry se veía decididamente harto. 'Em… quiero decir… ¿en serio?'

'Si.'

'Oh. No sabía de eso… aunque adivino que te lo dijeron a ti primero.'

Harry se encogió de hombros. Parvati habría dado lo que fuera para enterarse de ese tipo de chismes, de primera mano. Aunque obviamente, él no estaba muy contento con eso. Parvati se preguntó cómo se sentiría si Lavender comenzara a salir con… de acuerdo, sólo tenía una mejor amiga, así que no iba a funcionar. Muy bien, así que ¿cómo reaccionaría si Lavender comenzara a salir con… Ron?

Parvati más bien pensaba que de todos modos no le importaría mucho. Tal vez _en verdad _sí era completamente egocéntrica.

¡Maldita Padma! ¿Por qué tenía que tener la razón en todo?

Bueno, no esta vez, decidió Parvati ferozmente. No, en ese mismo instante iba a probarle que su hermana la cerebrito era sólo una humana después de todo, y que, de hecho, ella no lo sabía todo acerca de… todo.

'¡Harry, espera!'

El se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, y se dio vuelta. Parvati corrió para alcanzarlo.

Lo ves, hasta estaba _corriendo_ detrás de otra persona. No caminando rápido, sino _corriendo_.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el ser considerado requería tanto esfuerzo?

'¿Tienes un minuto?'

'¿Para qué?'

'Quiero mostrarte algo.'

'¿Dónde?' preguntó Harry un poco cansinamente.

'Es sólo en los jardines. Es una sorpresa.'

'Ah. Está bien,' accedió Harry, y caminó junto a ella. 'Espera… ese lugar que quieres mostrarme… no está en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿cierto?'

'¡Claro que no!' exclamó Parvati. '¿Qué clase de idiotas seríamos si fuéramos _allí_ voluntariamente?'

'Em… no lo sé…' Harry se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. 'Buen punto.'

x

x

x

'¿Sabes algo?' preguntó Parvati, mientras deambulaban por el camino.

'¿Qué?' preguntó Harry, medio distraído por el extraño arbusto que no dejaba de aparecerse en su camino.

'Estoy sorprendida por lo de Ron y Hermione.'

Harry se detuvo. '¿Lo estás?'

'Si,' dijo Parvati alegremente. 'Es decir, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Se han gustado desde siempre, ¿cierto? Estoy impactada porque Ron finalmente tuvo las agallas para admitirlo.'

'Creo que deben amarse mucho.'

'Pienso que son perfectos,' dijo Parvati sinceramente.

'Si… mis padres se conocieron en Hogwarts.'

'¿En serio?'

'Si. ¿Crees que ahora las cosas serán diferentes?'

'Lo dudo. Probablemente discutirán más, eso es todo,' Parvati se encogió pensando en todos los combates de gritarse mutuamente por las ventanas de los dormitorios en la noche.

'Probablemente,' respondió Harry, y era casi un suspiro.

'Escucha,' dijo Parvati poniéndose seria. 'Los he visto a ustedes tres juntos, todo lo que han pasado. Pequeñeces como esta no cambian el pasado, Harry, y definitivamente esto no se interpondrá entre una amistad tan fuerte como la que tienen ustedes.'

'Aja,' dijo Harry, finalmente, luego de una larga pausa en la que Parvati se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado eso. 'Eso fue realmente… bueno, de hecho fue profundo.'

Se oía vagamente impresionado. Parvati sonrió con suficiencia. 'Creo que lo tomé de un artículo de 'Bruja Adolescente'.'

'Sabes, algunas veces,' dijo Harry. 'no estoy seguro de si lo haces a propósito o sólo eres medio hueca por naturaleza.'

'Sabes, algunas veces,' sonrió Parvati. 'no puedo evitarlo.'

Llegaron al final de camino, y Parvati puso a un lado una rama sobresaliente que les tapaba la visión. Lo que vieron los la hizo contener el aliento. Había visitado ese lugar muchas veces pero le seguía pareciendo más hermoso cada vez.

Era el jardín secreto de ella y Lavender, lo habían descubierto hacía muchísimo, en el primer año, por accidente. Tenías que seguir un camino especial por el jardín de rosas, pero era difícil encontrar el camino correcto. Tenías que acercarte por los bordes, sin pensar mucho hacia donde ibas. Parvati había encontrado el camino tantas veces que podría haber llevado a Harry allí en la oscuridad y con los ojos cerrados.

No es que fuera una buena idea.

'¿Dónde estamos?' preguntó Harry, sobrecogido.

Los árboles que los rodeaban no eran muy altos, y no tenían ninguna hoja, ni flor, ni frutos. En vez de esto, cada rama estaba cubierta por innumerables y brillantes cadenas de rocío. Cada hierba estaba rociada de pequeñas y tornasoladas joyas, claras como cristales. Pequeñas hadas, como las que Harry había visto en los buqués de rosas en el Baile de Navidad, y en los árboles de Navidad cada invierno, revoloteaban y centelleaban desde todas las esquinas del claro, con sus alitas brillando a la luz de los últimos rayos del sol.

'Creo que esto debe ser una de sus casas, dijo Parvati, acercándose al centro del brillante jardín hacia un estanque de agua tan quieto que su superficie parecía tan suave como el cristal.

'El Espejo de las Hadas'

'Es bonito,' dijo Harry.

'Muy bien, tu turno,' le dijo Parvati.

'¿Mi turno para qué?'

'Te mostré uno de mis secretos. Ahora es tu turno.'

Harry se sentó e un banco cercano, que brillaba con gotas de rocío, y sonrió. '¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?'

'Oooh si,' dijo ella, sentándose el brazo del banco al lado de él.

'De acuerdo,' accedió Harry. 'Y… gracias, Parvati.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Por poner las cosas en perspectiva.'

'Porque soy una gran persona, ¿no?' rió Parvati. 'Nunca pensarías que soy la novia de Malfoy.'

'Malfoy es un imbécil.'

'Lo sé. Hace un momento se lo dije.'

'¿Por qué sale con él? Honestamente.'

'Quisiera saberlo,' dijo Parvati recordando la respuesta de Draco a la pregunta que ella le había hecho más temprano.

'¿Tú lo… tu lo quieres, realmente?'

'De hecho, el es… un chico muy amable. De acuerdo, tal vez no amable, pero tampoco es totalmente horrible.' Parvati sonrió. 'Y sí…creo que de verdad lo quiero,' se detuvo, '… sólo no le digas que lo dije.'


	7. Galletas y Confesiones

Muchas gracias por los reviews:D

Aquie les dejo el cap. 7. Disfruten!

--

**Capítulo 7: Galletas y Confesiones**

_He contado todos mis errores ___

_Un 'lo siento' por cada estrella ___

_Ves, me disculparía contigo a mi manera ___

_Si el cielo se extendiera tan lejos ___

_No encontraría lo que busco ___

_Si sólo viera manteniendo una puntuación ___

_Porque ahora sé que eres mucho más que aritmética ___

_Porque si sumo ___

_Si resto ___

_Si lo doy todo ___

_Intento volver a tomar algo ___

_He olvidado la libertad que viene del hecho ___

_De que tú eres suma ___

_Así que tú y yo es lo que quiero._

Decir que Lavender se sorprendió cuando oyó las noticias acerca de lo de Ron y Hermione hubiera sido una completa falsedad, ya que recibió la información sin ningún tipo de asombro.

Decir que estaba amargamente disgustada… bueno, probablemente estaba mucho más cerca de la verdad, pero para ser honestos, Parvati no estaba totalmente segura acerca de qué tanto le había afectado la información. Una persona cualquiera no hubiera considerado su reacción como nada fuera de lo normal, pero Parvati estaba preocupada.

Afortunadamente, Hermione, siendo la madrugadora que era, ya había bajado al gran comedor cuando todas estaban apenas comenzando a arreglarse. Parvati inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle a Lavender.

'Harry me dijo que Ron y Hermione son pareja,' mencionó casualmente, mientras peinaba el brillante cabello castaño de Lavender en una nítida trenza.

Lavender, con el rostro impasible en el espejo, miró con sus lindos ojos color avellana al reflejo de Parvati.

'¿Ah si?'

'Mhmm.' Parvati se había puesto convenientemente una pinza de cabello entre los labios, como una excusa para no hablar. No era buena con ese tipo de situaciones tensas, y era probable que hiciera un comentario embarazoso o inapropiado. Así que, eliminando su capacidad de hablar, estaba también eliminando cualquier oportunidad de poder decir algo estúpido que angustiara a su amiga.

Para los estándares usuales, pensó Parvati, eso era muy considerado por parte de ella.

Parvati terminó de hacer la trenza y Lavender se puso de pie. 'Bueno, Ron y Hermione se ven lindos juntos. Hacen una buena pareja.'

Lavender desapareció por la puerta antes de que Parvati pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ella quiso decir.

x

x

x

En la clase de adivinación de ese día, la profesora Trelawney se presentó en el aula con una bolsa de galletas de la fortuna. Todavía no era el final del trimestre, así que los estudiantes estaban confundidos acerca de por qué les estaban dando regalos, pero aparentemente la profesora 'había sido informada por las Parcas de que era tiempo de tomar un pequeño descanso.' Parvati estaba secretamente agradecida. Era cierto que Adivinación era su materia favorita, pero le encantaba tener cualquier excusa para no trabajar.

Las galletas fueron vaciadas en una gran fuente blanca y cada miembro de la clase fue invitado a tomar una para cada uno.

'Si añades 'en la cama' al final, son más divertidas,' dijo Dean Thomas, abriendo su galleta y sacando el papelito. 'El primer y último amor es el amor a uno mismo… en la cama.'

Seamus se rió por lo bajo. 'Sí, para ti, tal vez. Neville¿qué dice la tuya?'

'Tienes un equipo inusual para el éxito, úsalo adecuadamente en la cama…'

'¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?' le dijo Parvati a Lavender levantando una ceja.

'Son esas manos de jardinero,' respondió Lavender moviendo los dedos.

'Tu espíritu de aventura será mortífero en la cama,' leyó Harry.

'Hay mucho de cierto en eso, realmente,' dijo Ron.

'Sí, y tú lo sabes bien,' se burló Seamus.

'Quiero decir, la primera parte, idiota,' gruñó Ron, lanzándole miradas asesinas al otro chico.

'Claro que sí…' murmuró Parvati para sí misma.

'¿Cuál es el tuyo, Parvati?' preguntó Harry, desde la mesa de al lado, mientras los otros chicos se volteaban, interesados, para oír.

Ella rompió su galleta y sacó el papelito. 'El mayor peligro podría ser tu estupidez.'

'En la cama,' añadió Lavender.

'Qué apropiado,' se rió Seamus, y se vio forzado a agacharse mientras las mitades sobrantes de la galleta de Parvati se abrían camino hacia su cabeza. '¡Estoy bromeando¡Vamos, Parvati, sabes que sólo bromeaba!'

Harry se inclinó y tomó la galleta de Seamus. 'Un hombre envuelto en sí mismo hace un muy pequeño paquete en la cama.' Dean, Ron y Lavender comenzaron a reírse con disimulo.

Parvati se inclinó y le dio un golpecito a Seamus en el brazo. 'Lo siento, compañero.'

Seamus no le habló a ninguno de ellos durante el resto de la clase.

x

x

x

A pesar de que Lavender había estado actuando perfectamente normal ese día, Parvati se preocupó cuando ella desapareció después de la cena y se negó a ir a la reunión del ED esa noche. De hecho, varias personas estaban ausentes, y Parvati estaba perpleja de que ella no fuera una de esas personas.

Harry dividió a los presentes en grupos de cuatro para practicar los hechizos Bola de Fuego. Parvati fue lo suficientemente afortunada para estar en grupo con Ginny, Zacharias y Aimee, de Hufflepuff, quien parecía bastante impresionada y emocionada por todo eso.

Parvati se obligó muchas veces a si misma a recordar que era injusto odiar a la chica sólo porque estaba saliendo con Zacharias. Aunque uno debía preguntarse… en serio… ¿por qué?

'Esto es genial,' no dejaba de decir Aimee. 'Nunca había oído acerca de Bolas de Fuego antes.'

'Probablemente tenga que ver con el hecho de que eres hija de muggles,' dijo Zacharias fríamente.

Parvati le hubiera dado una bofetada (era condenadamente hipócrita que ella pensara eso, considerando los miles de comentarios desagradables que Draco siempre decía, pero Parvati era una gran adepta del arte de la Memoria Selectiva. También, era increíblemente hábil en Escuchar Selectivamente y Pensar Selectivo, y en el último, con 'Selectivo' queremos decir 'Elegir no hacerlo'), pero Aimee sólo se rió.

Parvati se volteó para irse y meneó la cabeza en desesperación, pero Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros. Ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco, con simpatía.

'¡Ooops! Oh, por Dios, lo siento tanto¿te golpeó esa bola de fuego, cariño¿Duele¿Mucho?' gritó Aimee horrorizada, con voz temerosa.

Parvati y Ginny voltearon para ver que pasaba, y vieron a Zacharias sacudiendo frenéticamente una manga humeante de su túnica. Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Aimee, como preguntándose, pero ella les dirigió una sonrisa fugaz antes de irse con Zacharias, quien presumiblemente había salido disparado por la puerta hacia el baño más cercano.

'Esa no fue una bola de fuego accidental,' dijo Ginny, sonando bastante impactada.

'Si,' asintió Parvati, con una sonrisita. 'Creo que ella sabe cómo lidiar con él.'

'Pobre Zacharias,' dijo Ginny en un tono poco convincente, luego añadió rápidamente, 'En fin.'

'Me pregunto dónde estará Lavender,' se preguntó Parvati repentinamente.

'Me lo has preguntado seis veces esta noche. ¿Por qué no sólo vas y la buscas?'

'Creo que ella prefiere estar sola,' respondió ella, pensativa.

'¿Está tan mal así?'

'Como si te importara,' replicó Parvati. '¿Acaso no estás feliz por lo de Ron y Hermione?'

'No seas arpía,' dijo Ginny sin alterar la voz.

'Lo siento.' Suspiró y sonrió como disculpándose. 'Mucho tiempo con Draco, creo.'

'Cualquier cantidad de tiempo con Malfoy es mucho tiempo,' comentó la otra chica, fríamente.

'En verdad lo odias¿no?'

'Todos lo odian,' respondió ella honestamente.

'Sabes, es gracioso,' le dijo Parvati, 'pero nunca pensé que fueras del tipo de personas que piensas igual que todo el mundo, Ginny Weasley.'

Al rostro de Ginny se le fue el color, y abrió sus grandes ojos castaños. Luego, pareció como si quisiera decir algo, pero en vez de eso, se volteó y salió de la habitación.

x

x

x

Entre los miembros del ED que habían faltado ese día estaba Ron. Él, Harry y Ginny se habían cambiado luego de la práctica de quidditch cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que había dejado su varita en la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras se devolvía a buscarla, Ginny y Harry se habían adelantado.

Cuando entró a la Sala Común, Ron se encontró con Lavender, sentada cerca de la chimenea. Estaba agachada al lado de una de las mesas más bajas, y cuando se acercó, vio que tenía un tablero de ajedrez. Hablando de cosas imposibles.

'Hola.'

Ella miró hacia arriba, con un pequeño susto.

'¿No deberías estar en la reunión del ED?'

'¿Y tú?'

'Voy hacia allá. Olvidé mi varita.'

'Ah. Bueno.'

Ron se sentó en una silla al otro extremo de donde Lavender estaba sentada, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó un codo en la rodilla, pasándose la mano por el húmedo y rojo cabello.

'Así que¿qué estás haciendo?' le preguntó con curiosidad.

'No quise ir a la reunión,' dijo ella, girando ociosamente un caballo blanco entre sus dedos.

'De acuerdo,' dijo Ron. '¿Quieres jugar?'

x

x

x

Parvati entró a la Sala Común y los encontró todavía jugando, y a Ginny sentada cerca, mirándolos y Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo. Estaban extrañamente silenciosos, mientras Lavender hacía su jugada. Parvati estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir 'hola', cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió e irrumpieron Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus y Dean.

'Ella me ganó,' dijo Ron con voz apagada.

'Ron¿qué has estado haciendo?' dijo Hermione, sin aliento. 'Sabes que teníamos una reunión del ED.'

'Ella me ganó,' repitió él contemplando el tablero. 'Lavender me ganó.'

'¿Qué?'

Hermione los miró, desconcertada. 'Pero…' dijo ella, confundida, 'pero Ron… tú nunca pierdes…'

Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla por un instante. Parvati miró intrigada a su mejor amiga, pero Lavender sólo se encogió de hombros.

'Creo,' dijo ella débilmente, luego del período de silencio, 'que esto es un sueño del que pronto todos vamos a despertar AY!'

'¿Qué? Dijiste pellízcame,' dijo Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros.

'¡No lo dije, Seamus!'

'Ah, ¿en serio? Podría jurar que tú…'

'No, en verdad no te pedí que me pellizcaras, interrumpió Parvati enojada, '¡y aunque lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera querido decir mi trasero!'

'Creo,' anunció Harry, firmemente, 'que es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir ahora.'

Todo el mundo murmuró en consentimiento, se dieron las buenas noches y subieron por sus respectivas escaleras. Mientras Parvati seguía a una silenciosa Lavender por los escalones, se preguntó por qué la gente siempre escuchaba y aceptaba las sugerencias de Harry.

Debía ser eso de ser héroe.

O tal vez él siempre venía con ideas sensibles, sugirió una extraña voz de razón en la cabeza de Parvati.

Bah, decidió ella, mientras se metía en la cálida cama. Si Harry fuera tan sensible, se compraría un gel de cabello.

x

x

x

'¡Parvati!'

Parvati gimió, y se volteo en la cama.

'Parvati… despierta…'

'Vete,' se quejó ella, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, pero la voz era persistente.

'¡Vamos!'

Parvati tiró un brazo furiosa y salvajemente hacia al lado para ahuyentar a la persona que estaba allí, cuando de repente sus nudillos hicieron contacto con una nariz.

'¡Auch!'

Parvati se levantó de un salto y casi se cayó de su cama por la sorpresa. '¿Harry?' siseó ella. '¿Estás demente¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?'

El Niño Que Vivió le lanzó una mirada fulminante. '¡Be godbeaste da nadiz!'

'¿Qué?'

Harry se quitó las manos de la cara. '¡Me golpeaste la nariz!' dijo, en un tono de incredulidad.

'Bueno… te lo mereces,' soltó Parvati. 'Esto es un dormitorio de chicas, y es la media noche. ¡Hay chicas¡Durmiendo¡En caso de que no lo hayas notado!'

'¡De acuerdo, lo sé! Siento haberte asustado,' dijo Harry en voz baja y tranquila. 'Sólo quiero mostrarte algo.'

'En una situación como esta, eso no se supone que sea tranquilizador¿o si?' preguntó Parvati secamente.

'Sólo cállate y ven.'

'Esto es tan arriesgado, Potter,' dijo ella con una sonrisita. 'Este tipo de comportamiento podría meterte en serios problemas.'

'¿Piensas decirle a alguien?' dijo él. Ella podía oír la burla en sus palabras.

'Depende. ¿Qué gano yo?'

Inesperadamente, Harry tosió. Ya fuera intencional o no, Parvati se dio cuenta con algo parecido a la mortificación de que era más de media noche, y ella estaba sentada en su cama coqueteando descaradamente con Harry Potter.

¿Podía ser que su reputación finalmente la estaba alcanzando¡Cállate, cállate, estúpido cerebro pervertido!

'Em… ¿cómo subiste aquí, de todas formas?'

Harry le hizo una seña para que ella lo siguiera. Parvati arrancó una bata de un extremo de su cama y salió de puntillas hacia el descansillo alumbrado con antorchas. Se frotó los ojos en un intento de acostumbrarse a la luz.

'Harry… ¿estás llorando?'

Harry frunció el ceño y se secó la mejilla con una manga. '¡No! Mis ojos están aguados por esa maldita bofetada que me diste, muchas gracias.'

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. 'De acuerdo, lo siento.'

'Bueno… disculpa aceptada.'

'Así que¿vas a decirme cómo lograste infiltrarte en el dormitorio de las chicas, acosador?'

'La Saeta de Fuego,' respondió Harry sencillamente, señalando su escoba balanceada perfectamente en el aire, encima de la escalera de caracol que conducía a la sala común.

'Oh…'

Parvati se maravillo de lo sencillamente ingenioso que era. Estaba también realmente contenta de que Ernie no tuviera acceso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se montó en la escoba, y parecía estar esperando que ella se montara también.

'Sabes, a las escaleras no les importa que yo las use¿correcto?'

'Claro que lo sé. Pero la escoba será más rápida, y como estamos en la hora de toque de queda, vas a tener que usar esto, también.' Estaba agarrando un bulto de tela plateada y brillante. 'Es una capa invisible.'

'Vaya,' balbució Parvati. '¿Dónde conseguiste eso?'

'Era de mi papá.'

'¿En serio? ¿Te la dejó a ti?'

'Algo así,' dijo Harry. 'Date prisa¿quieres?'

Parvati se sentó lo más cómodamente que pudo en la escoba (que no era cómoda para nada) y se cubrió con la capa invisible. Era la cosa más extraña, sentirse flotando sobre el suelo y mirar abajo y no ver nada. Harry buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su varita y un pergamino.

Las cosas sólo se ponían más raras.

'¿Para qué es eso?'

'Mapa de Hogwarts,' explicó Harry, dándole golpecitos al pergamino con la varita. 'Muestra dónde está todo el mundo en la escuela.'

'¿Estás bromeando?'

'No. Creo que ya tenemos el camino libre para irnos. ¿Lista?'

'¡Me voy a caer!' gritó Parvati mientras volaban hacia abajo por la escalera de caracol a una velocidad impresionante, y deteniéndose tan de repente que fue sacudida bruscamente hacia adelante.

'Presumido,' lo acusó ella.

Harry volteó y sonrió, y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Parvati decidió que probablemente era mejor ignorarlo, y refrenarse en el futuro de decir algo que lo hiciera sonreír así.

Era surrealista el volar por los pasillos de la escuela. Pasaron silenciosamente a través de tiras de blanco y negro, rayos de luna que penetraban por las ventanas para romper la monotonía de las sombras.

'¿Dónde estamos?' susurró Parvati cuando finalmente se detuvieron.

'Estás haciendo una horrible cantidad de preguntas,' murmuró Harry, doblando la capa invisible.

'¿Puedes culparme?'

'Creo que no,' concedió él.

Harry caminó hacia una pintura que parecía ser un recipiente de frutas innecesariamente grande. Parvati miró con curiosidad mientras él extendía el brazo y le hacía cosquillas a una pera demasiado grande. La pera se rió, (el ruido se propagó de forma espeluznante por todo el corredor) y se transformó en un pomo de una puerta. Harry abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron.

A Parvati se le cayó la boca de la sorpresa.

'Por las bolas de Merlin¿estamos en las cocinas? ¡En las cocinas!' gritó ella. '¿Pero por qué no vinimos durante el día?'

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras una fila de elfos domésticos se adelantó a recibirlos. 'Se me antojó una merienda nocturna.'

'Un festín nocturno, querrás decir.'

'¡Harry Potter, señor!' chilló uno de los elfos domésticos, encantado, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa radiante.

'Hola, Dobby. Perdón por venir tan tarde. Ella es mi amiga, Parvati.'

'Encantado de conocerla. ¡A Dobby le encanta conocer a los amigos de Harry Potter¿Querría la señorita algo de comer?'

'Sólo si no hay ningún proble…' comenzó Parvati, pero ya había elfos trayendo bandejas de té y pasteles y bizcochos y pies. 'Oh… muchas gracias…'

Media hora después Parvati estaba llena de crema y pasteles, y muy soñolienta, sentada frente a Harry con Dobby haciéndoles compañía. La mayoría de los elfos habían desaparecido, probablemente habían ido a dormir.

'Este es el mejor secreto del mundo,' le dijo Parvati a Harry, bostezando.

'Mm,' respondió él, con voz de sueño. 'Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez.'

'Definitivamente,' asintió ella. 'Pero no muy pronto, porque no creo que comeré nada por una semana.'

'No durará mucho,' dijo Harry, confiado, y Parvati le creyó.

Mientras se acurrucaba en su cama por segunda vez esa noche, Parvati decidió entre sueños que el cabello de Harry en verdad no era tan malo. El cabello revuelto le quedaba más o menos bien.

x

x

x

En el Gran Comedor, a la hora del desayuno, Parvati se sentó, se sentía totalmente llena mientras veía a sus compañeros comer.

'¿No tienes hambre?' le preguntó Lavender con curiosidad.

'¡No!' gimió Parvati, agarrándose el estómago.

'Pero sueles estar hambrienta a esta hora de la mañana,' protestó Lavender.

Parvati meneó la cabeza, mostrando una expresión adolorida. Harry y ella se miraron por un segundo, y ella se mordió el labio para no reírse. Él tampoco estaba comiendo.

'¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una tostada? El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, sabes,' le decía Hermione severamente.

'Déjalo en paz, Hermione, no creo que quiera comer,' dijo Ron. Miró deliberadamente a Parvati, quien desvió la mirada, indiferentemente. Sintió una carta caer sobre su regazo, pero al otro lado del comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se estaba poniendo de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, solo.

'¡Draco!'

El se detuvo a la mitad de su camino hacia la entrada, y miró hacia atrás.

'No me estás evitando¿o si?' le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Draco levantó una ceja. '¿Por qué haría eso?'

'Porque eres un imbécil.'

'Ah,' Draco hizo una pausa, para considerarlo. 'Buen punto.'

'No te he hablado en mucho tiempo, me preguntaba qué va a pasar con lo de esta noche.'

'Te pedí que nos encontráramos para hablar de eso.'

'¿Cuando?'

'Casi ahora. ¿No recibiste tu correo?'

Parvati miró la carta que tenía en la mano, la abrió y leyó. 'Ve afuera, a nuestro lugar para que hablemos de lo de esta noche. Draco.'

'Traté de ponerlo lo más sencillo que pude, porque entiendo que tienes dificultad para entender las cosas. Pero veo que todo mi duro trabajo fue una pérdida de tiempo; ni siquiera abriste el sobre,' dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

'Lo siento tanto,' respondió ella sarcásticamente. 'Por favor, déjame compensarlo.'

'Sólo porque insistes,' dijo Draco.

'Qué decente de tu parte.'

'No hay necesidad de hacer comentarios personales desagradables,' respondió él fríamente.

'Ya, déjalo, Draco. Nunca quise acusarte en serio de ser un ser humano decente.'

'Bueno,' él sonrió con suficiencia. 'En ese caso, nos vamos a la mansión a las siete en punto.'

'No soy muy buena llegando a los lugares a tiempo.'

'Me doy cuenta.'

'Cállate.'

'De acuerdo, que sea a las siete menos cuarto, entonces.'

'Mejor temprano que tarde.'

'Con mi padre es más como: llega temprano o mejor no vengas.'

'Ah,' Parvati tragó en seco.

Pasaron la mañana en la biblioteca, de todos los lugares, porque Draco tenía que encontrar un libro para su ensayo de Pociones, a Parvati no le importó mucho porque dentro estaba cálido. Era extraño, reflexionó Parvati, lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de Draco cuando cada segunda oración que él le dirigía a menudo era desagradable, e iba acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica. También la hacía reír mucho.

Draco nunca parecía soltar nada, raras veces podía ella indicar qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. No le molestaba mucho a Parvati; tal vez ella con su personalidad burbujeante y él con su firme auto confianza tenían algo en común.

Después de todo, la gente tiene muchas maneras de esconderse dentro de ellos mismos.

x

x

x

A las seis treinta, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Parvati vio en el espejo reflejadas a Lavender entrando, seguida de Padma.

'¿Casi lista?' preguntó su hermana, quien siempre sabía la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor y a nadie parecía importarle que ella entrara cada vez que a las gemelas se les antojara.

'¡No puedo encontrar mi brillo de labios!' gimió Parvati, casi histérica. '¡Es mi favorito!'

Lavender caminó hacia la cama de Parvati y se agachó. Un momento después, volvió a salir con el tubo de gloss rosado en su mano.

'¿Qué haría sin ti, Lav?' suspiró Parvati, aliviada.

'¿Comprar un nuevo brillo de labios?' sugirió Padma.

'Y zapatos,' añadió Lavender.

Parvati hizo una cara y guardó cuidadosamente el brillo de labios en su cartera.

'¿Cómo me veo?' preguntó, girando para que las dos chicas la pudieran ver.

'Como una diosa,' dijo Padma.

Parvati sonrió. Honestamente, a veces de verdad amaba a su hermana. Lo suficiente talvez para dejar de decirle a la gente que de hecho no eran gemelas idénticas, sino antiguas mejores amigas y Padma se había vuelto tan envidiosa y obsesionada con ella que cambiaba de apariencia permanentemente, al igual que su apellido, la pobre patética copiona.

Aunque era una historia tan escandalosa y convincente que sería una pena detenerla ahora. Y además, admitir la verdad podía llevar a un montón de situaciones embarazosas con esas adorables niñas Hufflepuff de primer año.

'Oye, ¿no tienes una clase de Patronus con Harry Potter esta noche?' preguntó Padma, frunciendo el ceño.

'¡Rayos!' exclamó Parvati, sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos. '¡Posiblemente me está esperando en la Sala de Menesteres justo ahora! Será mejor que vaya a decirle que no podré ir esta noche.'

'Puedo hacerlo por ti,' ofreció Padma.

'No, todavía tengo tiempo. Gracias. ¡Adiós, chicas!' Parvati hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, sonriendo, y desapareció por las escaleras con sus ridículos tacones de punta.

Padma y Lavender se quedaron mirándose, desconcertadas.

Parvati irrumpió en el salón y Harry levantó la vista desde detrás de un escritorio de madera.

'Hola,' dijo él mirándola, sorprendido.

'Qué tal,' respondió ella sin aliento, notando una vasija vacía de piedra apoyada en la mesa entre ellos. '¿Qué es esto?'

'Un pensadero,' dijo Harry. 'Guarda tus recuerdos y memorias, pensé que podría ayudarte.'

'Ah… ¿cómo?'

'Bueno, has tenido problemas para pensar en un recuerdo feliz…'

'Lo estoy intentando,' protestó ella rápidamente.

'Lo sé, pero no está funcionando,' dijo Harry. 'Así que pensé que tal vez podrías usar uno de los míos.'

La habitación se quedó momentáneamente quieta, mientras Parvati se quedó inmóvil mirándolo, sin habla.

'¿Tú… tú harías eso¿Dejarme compartir uno de tus recuerdos más felices?'

'Han pasado semanas. Todavía no has conseguido hacer bien el hechizo. Pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo,' Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

'Yo…em… gracias,' respondió ella débilmente.

'No es nada.' De repente, Harry la miró de una forma extraña. 'Em… sabes que no tenías que arreglarte para esto¿correcto?'

'¡Ah!' Parvati se miró; llevaba un vestido verde claro, por la rodilla, que brillaba un poco en la falda. Su cabello, recordó, estaba recogido y adornado con perfectas flores blancas y el collar de plata de Draco brillaba en su cuello, recordándole a Parvati dónde se suponía que debía estar.

'De hecho, vine a decirte que no puedo quedarme para la clase. ¿Podríamos hacerla otro día?'

'Creo que sí,' dijo Harry, luciendo ligeramente desconcertado. '¿Vas a algún sitio? No sabía que nos lo permitían.'

'Tengo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para salir. Esta noche es la cena de aniversario de los padres de Draco.'

'¿Vas a la Mansión Malfoy?' se oyó el eco inexpresivo de su voz a través del cuarto vacío.

'Sí.'

'¿Sola?'

'Con Draco.'

'¿Y piensas que eso será seguro?'

'De nuevo, sí,' respondió Parvati ligeramente irritada. 'Voy a visitar a la familia de mi novio¿qué tan peligroso puede ser eso?'

'Bueno, dadas las circunstancias de que estás saliendo con el hijo de un mortífago, mucho.' La verde y brillante mirada de Harry quemaba la suya propia.

Parvati frunció el ceño. '¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?'

'Mi problema es que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.'

'¡No es asunto tuyo!' exclamó Parvati, exasperada y enojada.

'¡Entonces lo hago asunto mío!' respondió Harry, acaloradamente.

'¡No tienes derecho!' gritó ella, furiosa. '¡Sólo porque estás celoso…!'

Las palabras que salieron inesperadamente de los labios de Parvati la sorprendieron a ella tanto como sobresaltaron a Harry. Hubo otra clase de silencio pasmado, mientras ambos asimilaban dichas palabras; Harry la miraba incrédulo, lo cual era justo porque ella lo acababa de acusar de la cosa más improbable, y Dios, qué petulante había sonado¿y por qué él no decía nada! Parvati sintió ganas de enterrarse en un hoyo de seis pies, acurrucarse y preferiblemente quedarse allí para siempre.

'¿Lo estoy?' preguntó Harry finalmente en un tono que sonaba vagamente (y dolorosamente) incrédulo.

Parvati se encogió. 'Yo no… no, quiero decir… yo no…sólo… no importa,' tartamudeó ella, horrorizada con ella misma. Era la segunda vez en una sola noche que se encontraba sin saber qué decir. ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Parvati Patil?

'Parvati…'

'Sólo pensé… bueno, no puedo hacerlo esta noche, así que… me tengo que ir. ¡Ha… hablamos luego!'

Su plan era hacer una rápida y digna salida por la puerta, luego acelerar y correr tan pronto como estuviera fuera de vista, pero Harry efectivamente puso fin a esta ingeniosa estratagema, llegando primero a la salida. Malditos reflejos condenados; había olvidado lo rápidos que tenían que ser los buscadores.

'Espera,' dijo Harry. 'Por favor.'

Parvati se detuvo. Bueno, no tenía otra elección¿o si?

'¿Si?'

'No se…' la voz de Harry se perdió en una pausa inesperada.

'¿No sabes… qué?'

'No estoy seguro… creo que tienes razón.'

Parvati pestañó mirándolo, perdida, como una idiota. O talvez hubiera sido mejor decir que pestañó mirándolo, perdida, porque era una idiota.

'¿Acerca de qué?'

'Acerca de mí,' dijo Harry. 'Creo que tienes razón; creo que estoy celoso.'

Parvati abrió los ojos, actuó antes de pensar, escapándose de Harry y halando febrilmente la puerta para irse.

Tal vez algún día cuando mirara atrás este momento podría reírse, pero Parvati abrigaba serias dudas acerca de esto. Por algún golpe extremadamente amargo de mala suerte, la puerta le golpeó fuertemente la rodilla izquierda.

'¡Auch!' gimió ella, con las lágrimas instantáneamente saltándosele de los ojos. ¡Maldita galleta de la fortuna¿Quién dijo que las galletas no eran peligrosas?

'¿Estás bien¿Te duele?' preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

'¡Claro que duele!' escupió Parvati. 'Mi rodilla golpeó la puerta¿no lo oíste?'

'Sí, y sonó mal,' dijo Harry, preguntándose tal vez si ella también se habría golpeado la cabeza o algo así, y se había vuelto loca.

'Malditas puertas,' masculló Parvati, saltando. 'Primero quieren ser más lindas que yo…'

'¿Nadie nunca te dijo que no te metieras en peleas con las puertas?' dijo Harry, que ahora se veía sólo un poco divertido.

'No peleas, sólo concursos de belleza,' murmuró Parvati. Lo habría abofeteado por reírse secretamente de ella también, sólo que ahora estaba mucho más cerca de morir de la humillación. Por lo menos Ernie estaría feliz.

'Lo siento,' dijo Harry.

Parvati paró de saltar de un lado a otro y se irguió, tomando aliento profundamente. 'Si me hubieras dicho eso hace un año, tal vez hubiera sido diferente. Buenas noches, Harry.'

Parvati volteó y se fue entonces, justo como había hecho años atrás en el Baile de Navidad. Se había ido esa vez serena y calmada, pretendiendo que no le dolía y sonriéndole al chico de Beauxbatons como si no se estuviera desmoronando por dentro.

**Nota de la autora:** Lo de Padma decirle a Parvati que lucía como una diosa: una de las más pacíficas manifestaciones de la diosa hindú Devi, Parvati, es la esposa de Shiva, e hija de los Himalayas. Supongo que pueden llamar a esto un chiste personal... qué? les dije que los Ravenclaw hacían chistes raros.


	8. Engañada

**Capítulo Ocho: Engañada**

_Hay cosas que no puedes controlar_

_Y no hay forma de dejarlas ir_

_Acaso no sabes_

_Que no quiero estar solo_

_Pero no quiero enamorarme_

_No, no quiero que me engañes y te burles de mí._

Draco esperaba al final de la amplia escalera del vestíbulo, apoyado casualmente en el pasamanos, como si le perteneciera. Cuando Parvati descendía por las escaleras, él levantó la vista y sonrió. Sonreír era una de las pocas cosas agradables que Draco hacía, y también una de las menos frecuentes. Pero cuando la sonrisa era genuina, el efecto era devastador. Parvati se sintió cálida y confortada de la cabeza a los pies.

'Tarde de nuevo. ¿Quién lo hubiera podido predecir?' dijo él, arrastrando las palabras, y señalando su reloj.

'Serías una mejor compañía si tan sólo mantuvieras esa preciosa boquita tuya cerrada todo el tiempo, Draco,' respondió Parvati, sólo un poco disgustada.

'No digas tonterías,' dijo Draco. 'Mi brillante ingenio y deslumbrante encanto natural me hacen una compañía excepcional. Sin mencionar lo impresionantemente bien parecido que soy, y mis modales impecables.'

'Y oro,' añadió Parvati. 'Montones de oro.'

'¿Quién podría olvidarlo?'

'Nadie. Ustedes los Malfoy están todo el tiempo recordándoselo a todo el mundo,' dijo ella mordazmente.

'Precisamente. Ese es el secreto de nuestro éxito, sabes.'

'¿El qué? ¿El oro?'

'No, el alarde implacable.'

'En un mundo justo, serías golpeado hasta convertirte en puré por eso.'

'Es ahí cuando el oro se vuelve útil,' dijo él, asintiendo sabiamente. 'No te pongas celosa.'

Parvati se detuvo abruptamente, impactada. _Creo que estás en lo correcto, _resonaba en su mente la voz de Harry.

_Creo que estoy celoso._

'¿Parvati?' Draco volteó para mirarla, preocupado. '¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije?'

'No, yo…'

'¿Te sientes bien?' preguntó él, tomando su mano. 'Mira, si te sientes indispuesta no tienes que venir. Honestamente, mis padres entenderán. Me quedaré contigo.'

Parvati sonrió. 'En verdad no quieres ir, ¿cierto?'

'No realmente. Va a ser aburrido.'

'Estoy bien. Y sí, quiero ir. Quiero ver tu casa, y conocer a tu mamá.'

'La puedes conocer en cualquier momento, no se va a ir a ningún lado. Y la casa no es la gran cosa, sabes.'

Parvati arqueó una ceja.

'Está bien, la casa sí es la gran cosa,' admitió Draco.

'Entonces, vamos,' dijo Parvati, adelantándose.

Viajaron en la carroza más lujosa que Parvati había visto en su vida, de un negro brillante con la insignia plateada de los Malfoy por fuera, y asientos de piel color crema por dentro. Era una carroza voladora, como la que Parvati recordaba haber visto en cuarto año, la de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Draco le dijo que en el aire era invisible para todo el mundo, no sólo para los muggles, sino también para los magos.

Mientras volaban, el cielo cambió de un rosado oscuro a un azul luminoso, salpicado de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas. Al final del viaje, se había oscurecido hasta llegar a ser un profundo y aterciopelado azul. Desde cierta distancia, las luces que iluminaban la mansión la hacían parecer tan sólo inmensa, pero de cerca, el tamaño de los jardines era aplastante. El largo camino terminaba rodeando un gran estanque redondo que estaba frente a la entrada principal, pero en vez de una fuente, había una escultura de fuego suspendida sobre el agua. Cuatro caballos con flamantes colas amarillas, y ojos resplandecientes se reflejaban en el agua del oscuro estanque. Parvati sintió el calor que se desprendía de ellos.

'Vaya…' dijo ella, mirando los hermosos caballos. Las figuras le parecieron peligrosas, poderosas e indomables y daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento iban a romper el hechizo que las retenía y se iban a ir galopando en la noche.

'Vamos,' dijo Draco, guiándola hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta.

A Parvati le hubiera encantado explorar cada esquina de la mansión; los cuartos por los que pasaron desbordaban elegancia y grandeza. Pero Draco la condujo hacia un jardín exterior donde habían puesto un pabellón. La música sonaba, los invitados bailaban, o paseaban charlando, mientras se servían champaña u otro refrigerio, los cuales estaban servidos en fuentes de plata con soportes invisibles. El lugar estaba iluminado con braseros a lo largo del sendero, y linternas suspendidas en el aire perfumado con jazmín.

'Draco,' saludó Lucius Malfoy, quien se había excusado de una conversación. '¡Y Parvati! Excelente, están aquí. Vengan a saludar a Narcisa.

Parvati miró a Draco, miró, sin alterarse.

'Será mejor que vayamos a donde mi madre,' le dijo en voz baja.

'¿Cómo sabe que no soy Padma?' susurró Parvati, siguiendo a Draco y tratando de ignorar a la gente que se quedaba mirándolos atentamente.

'No lo sé,' respondió Draco. 'Pero pienso que pronto lo sabremos.'

Parvati tembló. De repente, le dio mucho frío al pensar en las lúgubres implicaciones que la respuesta de Draco le trajo a la mente. Talvez era la desalentadora perspectiva de conocer a Narcisa Malfoy, o el grupo de Slytherins que le lanzaban miradas fulminantes que no eran reconfortantes para nada desde el lugar en el que estaban sentados en grupo, a la derecha. O talvez el delgado vestido que tenía puesto, y que tenía un escote un poco más revelador de lo necesario.

La primera impresión de Parvati acerca de la madre de Draco fue que era absolutamente hermosa. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, Narcisa entretenía a los demás invitados haciendo gestos dramáticos. Su pelo rubio platino caía en ondas sueltas, y estaba resplandeciente en un vestido rosa pálido. Lucius se acercó a ella y le puso un brazo en el hombro, causando que ella volteara hacia él, todavía riendo.

'¿Qué pasa, querido?'

Draco se adelantó y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

'Estoy contenta de que por fin hallas llegado,' sonrió Narcissa, levantando sus brillantes ojos grises hacia su hijo. '¿Cómo está el colegio, cariño?'

'Bien. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.'

'Y tú debes ser Parvati.'

'Encantada de conocerla, señora Malfoy.'

'Llámame Narcisa,' dijo ella. 'Es un collar hermoso, ese que traes puesto.'

'Gracias.' Parvati llevó un dedo al pendiente del collar, nerviosa. 'De hecho, Draco me lo regaló.'

'Bueno, es bueno saber que crié a mi hijo para tener buen gusto. La comida estará lista dentro de poco, ¿quieres sentarte?'

'Gracias,' dijo Parvati, tomando asiento entre Draco y Narcisa.

'Tienes un nombre adorable; ¿eres hindú, Parvati?'

'Si, media. Mi madre era francesa.'

'Lo mejor de ambos mundos, pequeña suertuda. ¿Y te gusta Hogwarts?'

'Madre, ¿qué es esto? ¿un interrogatorio?' preguntó Draco.

'No, está bien, en verdad no me importa,' protestó Parvati.

'Sólo estamos hablando, Draco. Cálmate,' dijo Narcisa. 'Deja de preocuparte.'

'No estoy preocupado.'

'¿Porqué debería preocuparse?' preguntó Parvati, confundida.

'No estoy preocupado,' dijo Draco llanamente.

'Teme que yo pueda contarte historias vergonzosas acerca de él.'

'Madre, te pagué para que te mantuvieras callada.'

'Dijiste que _pagarías_. Pero aún no lo has hecho.'

'¿Me contaría, por favor?' suplicó Parvati.

'Lo vas a contar a toda la escuela, ¿cierto?'

'Por favor, dame un poco de crédito,' dijo Parvati severamente. 'Lo usaré para chantajearte.'

Narcisa rió. 'Le estás enseñando cosas terribles, Draco.'

'No fui yo,' respondió Draco. 'Ella es retorcida de por sí.'

'Aún mejor,' aprobó su madre.

Draco se veía dolido. 'Lo ves, por eso no quería venir.'

x

x

x

Harry se tomó su tiempo para volver a la torre de Gryffindor solo, preguntándose por qué su vida parecía tener una cantidad injusta de complicaciones. Lo que sea que había hecho para merecer esos castigos debió ser algo terrible, porque aparentemente el ser perseguido por Voldemort no era suficiente. También tenía que lidiar con las chicas.

Según Hermione, él tenía problemas para entender al sexo opuesto y aunque la mayoría de los hombres tenían ese problema, eso no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Y Parvati… siempre había asumido que la entendía perfectamente bien, pero resultaba ser que ella era más complicada que todos sus amigos puestos juntos.

Pensó que él podría haberle gustado a ella, aunque fuera un poquito. Resultaba que lo había interpretado mal. Ron tenía razón, Hermione debería escribir un libro traduciendo las cosas locas que hacían las chicas para que los chicos las pudieran entender, incluyendo un simple y específico capítulo con una explicación punto por punto y ejemplos de Cómo Saber Si Le Gustas O Si Son En Verdad Buenos Amigos Y Eso Es Todo.

Porque eso lo hubiera ayudado. Muchísimo.

¿Habían sido sus celos tan obvios? Ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, no se había preocupado por Ernie, y él sí estaba obsesionado con Parvati y todo el mundo lo sabía. _Pero Ernie no había sido una _real_ amenaza, _le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. A diferencia de Malfoy. Por más que odiara admitirlo, Malfoy era rico, seguro de sí mismo, más experimentado y más guapo que él, a pesar de ser un imbécil repugnante.

_De hecho, el es… un chico muy amable… y sí…creo que de verdad lo quiero._

Se lo había dicho ella misma, en el jardín de las hadas. Lo había olvidado, claro, pero había actuado impulsivamente, estúpidamente admitiendo que estaba celoso, y…

_Si me hubieras dicho eso hace un año, tal vez hubiera sido diferente. _

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Era una situación bastante desesperada…

Sospechaba fuertemente que tendría que pedirle consejo a Hermione y a Ginny.

Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico.

x

x

x

La cena parecía un interminable desfile de deliciosos platos, y Parvati perdió la cuenta. Todo estaba delicioso, pero el postre era la debilidad de Parvati. Cuando finalmente trajeron el tiramisú casi quiso llorar de alegría.

Después de la cena, iba el baile. No es necesario decir que Draco era un bailarín excelente, pero Parvati ya lo sabía.

'Deberías enseñarme,' le dijo Parvati. 'Siempre he querido aprender foxtrot.'

'No es cierto,' dijo Draco.

'Hm… no sé bailar, de todos modos.' Era cierto; Padma era la de la gracia natural. Aún así, Parvati lo disfrutaba más, y sabía lo suficiente para no verse estúpida. Como sea, llegando al caso, la coordinación no era su punto fuerte.

'Si, me doy cuenta,' dijo una voz. Voltearon para encontrarse a Blaise Zabini, quien sorprendentemente se veía muy diferente de lo mujerzuela que era. Como sea, estaba hermosa, con su oscuro cabello en ondas elegantes y un vestido color rubí de muy buen gusto que le iba perfecto. '¿Les importa si los interrumpo?'

'Sí, claro,' dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. 'Iré a sentarme y te esperaré, ¿de acuerdo?' le dijo a Parvati.

'Ajá,' dijo Blaise, 'no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.'

'¿Te importa?' preguntó Draco, y Parvati meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Volvió a la mesa en donde habían estado sentados, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Pansy Parkinson estaba a su lado.

'Es una zorra, ¿no?'

'Parvati se quedó mirándola, impactada. '¿Qué?'

'Qué, ¿no me digas que no opinas lo mismo? Sabía que ustedes los Gryffindors eran demasiado buenos para su propio bien, pero seguramente estás de acuerdo conmigo.'

'¿Sobre Blaise?' dijo Parvati, con los ojos muy abiertos. 'Sí, es una zorra.'

'Y una completa mujerzuela también,' añadió Pansy.

'¿No son ustedes dos amigas?'

'Si. No significa que me caiga bien.'

'Em… correcto…' dijo Parvati, totalmente confundida.

'Está tratando de quitarte a Draco,' observó Pansy, innecesariamente.

'Lo sé.'

'Bueno, no es la primera vez.'

'¿A ti también?' Parvati recordaba que Draco y Pansy habían ido juntos al baile de navidad de cuarto año. Pero el pensar acerca de eso le traía a la mente otras cosas que o quería considerar, así que se detuvo rápidamente.

'Sí, pero no me importó de todas formas. Draco es un culo, en serio. Sin ofender.'

'No me ofendo.'

'Te lo dicen mucho, ¿eh?'

'Si.'

'Están en lo correcto, sabes. Tus amigos. Él no es un buen chico,' dijo Pansy mirándola fijamente. Los Slytherin no tenían pelos en la lengua, Parvati lo sabía muy bien. Se encogió de hombros.

'Haz lo que quieras. Pero te lo digo yo, los chicos Slytherin están sobrevalorados.'

'¿Cómo Goyle, dices?'

Ahora era el turno de Pansy de que darse mirándola, antes de echarse a reír inesperadamente. 'No sabía que tenías sentido del humor, Patil.'

'Bueno, nunca hemos sido lo que se dice grandes amigas, ¿no?'

'No. Pero soy una arpía y nadie lo niega.'

'Por lo menos eres honesta en cuanto a eso, creo,' dijo Parvati. '¿Y qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres a los chicos Gryffindor que a los Slytherin?'

'Por Merlín, sí.'

'¿Alguien en particular?' preguntó Parvati, ignorando el sentimiento de pánico que le recorría la espalda. _No importa si le gusta él_, se dijo con firmeza. _No importa si dice Harry Potter._ Era la elección obvia, ¿no? _Pero no me importa si le gusta Harry, No me_…

'Ron Weasley,' respondió Pansy inmediatamente. 'Pero si alguna vez llegas a decirle a alguien te perseguiré y te descuartizaré de parte a parte. Y no es una promesa, Patil, es una amenaza.'

'P-p-p-pero…' Parvati estaba atónita. '¿Ron? ¿En serio?'

¿Qué tenía ese chico? La mente de Parvati se negaba a creerlo. Allí estaba ella, charlando con Pansy Parkinson, cuando se habían odiado mutuamente por años, ¡y ella le había dicho que fantaseaba con _Ron Weasley_, de todos los chicos!

¿Se había vuelto loco el mundo?

'Por cierto, me encantan tus zapatos,' dijo Pansy, cambiando sabiamente el tema. Si algo podía distraer la atención de Parvati eran los zapatos.

'Gracias. Tu pelo está hermoso,' respondió Parvati, devolviendo el cumplido porque era parte del código no escrito de las chicas. Pero en verdad envidiaba el elegante corte por los hombros de Pansy, que había sido perfectamente peinado a un lado.

Pansy se tocó ligeramente el pelo. En otra chica, ese gesto podría haber sido de timidez pero Pansy sólo parecía sorprendida de que Parvati lo hubiera mencionado. 'Me lo arregló un profesional. ¿Crees que se ve bien? No estaba segura…'

'No, en verdad está muy lindo.'

Fueron a sentarse a la mesa y hablaron de moda, chismearon y criticaron algo más a Blaise. Parvati estaba gratamente sorprendida en descubrir que disfrutaba de la compañía de Pansy. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído posible? Pero una vez más, ella había aprendido por experiencia que no hay nada como el odio mutuo para acercar más a las personas.

x

x

x

'¿Y luego qué dijo?'

Harry se movió, incómodo, en su cama. No estaba totalmente seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero allí estaba en su dormitorio con Hermione, Lavender y Padma. Los demás chicos habían salido inmediatamente tan pronto como escucharon que las chicas iban a tener una importante 'conversación'.

'Bueno, em, caminó y se golpeó con la puerta, algo así.'

'¿Porqué no estoy sorprendida?' suspiró Padma.

'Ay, pobre Parvati,' dijo Lavender, con simpatía.

'¿Y qué más?' preguntó Hermione.

'Eso es todo,' dijo Harry. 'Luego se fue. Ahora, ¿podrían _ustedes _irse para que yo pueda dormir?'

'De verdad lo siento, Harry,' se disculpó Padma, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. 'Lavender y yo… solo estábamos preocupadas por ella, eso es todo.'

'Estoy segura de que está bien,' dijo Hermione firmemente. 'La gente comete errores más vergonzosos que ese a menudo.'

'Especialmente Parvati, se avergüenza ella misma a menudo,' le aseguró Lavender.

'Es Parvati. Conozco a mi hermana,' añadió Padma. 'Se recuperará.'

Lavender, muy seria, juntó ambas manos de Harry entre las suyas. 'No te preocupes, Harry. Las cosas pueden no salir como esperas, pero todo estará bien.'

'Buenas noches,' dijo Padma, y ella y Lavender salieron del dormitorio.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry cuando se hubieron ido. 'Eso no fue todo, ¿o si?'

'No,' dijo Harry, abatido.

'¿Le dijiste algo más?'

'Si. Le dije que tenía razón, que estaba celoso.'

'Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte,' dijo Hermione, suavemente.

'No, eso fue estúpido,' dijo Harry.

'Pero… no creía que le gustara Malfoy de verdad…'

'Sí le gusta, me lo dijo. Antes de esta noche, quiero decir.'

'Oh, Harry,' dijo Hermione, luciendo triste.

'Dijo que si se lo hubiera dicho hace un año, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.'

'¿Y?'

'Y no tengo idea de lo que significa eso.'

'Oh, Harry…'

'Sigues diciendo eso.' Harry sonrió ligeramente.

'Creo… que le has gustado por mucho tiempo.'

'¿Pero ya no?'

Hermione le frotó la mano para confortarlo. 'No lo sé, Harry. Pero ella sería una idiota si no le gustaras.'

Hermione estaba absolutamente en lo cierto, como siempre. El único problema en eso, pensó ella irónicamente, era que a veces Parvati era un poco idiota.

x

x

x

'¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Draco?'

Pansy y Parvati voltearon en su asiento cuando su conversación fue interrumpida.

'Oh, aquí estás, Pansy,' dijo Narcisa. '¿La estás pasando bien, cariño?'

'Si, ha sido una noche grandiosa, gracias,' respondió Pansy.

'Me alegro de oír eso. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe dónde está mi hijo?'

'Estaba bailando con Blaise la última vez que lo vimos.'

'Bueno, definitivamente no está afuera…'

'Podemos ayudarla a buscarlo,' ofreció Pansy.

'¿Lo harían? Gracias. Lucius cree que sería bueno comenzar ya a abrir los regalos, antes de que los invitados empiecen a desmayarse.'

'Probablemente es buena idea,' dijo Parvati, sonriendo. La gran cantidad de adultos con la cara roja parecía estar haciendo una cantidad horrible de ruido.

'Asegúrense de no separarse, Pansy. No quiero que Parvati se pierda sola en la mansión.,' la instruyó firmemente Narcisa, mientras se levantaban para irse.

'¿Por qué no?' preguntó con curiosidad Parvati, mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa.

Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa malvada. 'Oh, no quisieras saberlo, créeme.'

'Supongo que sabes por dónde ir, entonces.'

'Mayormente, si. Lo suficiente para permanecer viva y bien.'

Esto no era en ninguna forma reconfortante. Parvati soltó una risa débil.

'No estaba bromeando,' dijo Pansy, seria.

'Algunas veces tienes que simplemente reírte,' respondió Parvati con un tono muy preocupado. 'Cuando las demás opciones son sólo huir gritando, o llorar.'

'O podrías lanzarle una maldición a alguien.'

'O eso.'

Se detuvieron en la inmensa sala a la entrada, para decidir hacia dónde debían dirigirse primero.

'¿Porqué tiene tantas puertas este lugar?' se quejó Pansy. 'Nunca puedo recordar cuál de ellas conduce al foso de las serpientes.'

Parvati la miró esta vez con terror no disimulado.

'Sólo bromeo esta vez, Patil,' dijo Pansy, sonriendo. 'Aunque deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste.'

'Si, no me estoy riendo,' soltó ella.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron voces que venían del cuarto más cercano a ellas, a la derecha.

'Probablemente son ellos,' dijo Pansy. 'Puedo oír la risa de Blaise. Por Merlín, tiene la risa más molesta del mundo, me dan ganas de estrangularla cada vez que…'

Parvati se adelantó, y Pansy se vio forzada a seguirla. Extendió la mano hacia la puerta y la abrió, y se encontró a Draco.

Es decir, lo encontró pegado a la cara de Blaise Zabini.

Naturalmente, Blaise y Draco se separaron bruscamente ante la inesperada interrupción. Hubo un silencio agonizante, mientras la pareja luchaba por componerse y Parvati luchaba por mantener su mente en estado correcto frente a este tipo de situaciones. Lo que fuera que fuera eso. Parvati estaba confundida, no porque no había llegado comprender del todo el significado de la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos (no, la entendía perfectamente), pero se sentía bastante calmada con respecto a eso. Casi quería reírse, y eso era extremadamente desconcertante.

'Bueno,' dijo Pansy. '¿Quién no se imaginó que esto pasaría?'

'¿A qué diablos crees que juegas, Blaise?' gritó Draco. 'Parvati, no estaba besándola, te lo juro.'

Parvati se mordió el labio. '¿Es eso cierto?'

'De hecho, te está diciendo la verdad, que conste,' informó Blaise. 'Sólo hablábamos de ti. Lo ataqué solamente cuando oí que la puerta se abría.'

'Qué desafortunado que las bisagras no hayan sido aceitadas.' Pansy se estremeció.

'¿Por qué hablaban de mí?' preguntó Parvati con suspicacia. 'Y creo que no te creo todavía, de todos modos.'

'No te estoy mintiendo,' dijo Draco fríamente. 'Nunca te he mentido…'

'No, pero has ocultado la verdad muy bien. Deja de actuar, Draco, ella no lo merece.'

'¿No lo merezco?' repitió Parvati. El sentimiento de tranquilidad, y casi de diversión, se estaba evaporando; era reemplazado ahora por una incómoda y desagradable frialdad.

'Blaise,' gruñó Draco, con los ojos destellantes de furia. 'Cállate.'

'¿Por qué todavía la proteges?' preguntó Blaise. '¿No estarás seriamente enamorado de ella, o si?'

La mirada de ella y la de Draco se encontraron. 'No,' respondió Parvati. 'No lo está. Díganme, ¿de qué se trata esto?'

'Te ha estado usando,' dijo Pansy, tranquilamente.

'¿Usándome? Pero yo no…. Nosotros no…'

'No, no para eso. Para sacarte información. Estás cerca de Harry Potter, ¿correcto?'

'¿Es eso cierto, Draco?'

Draco ya no la volvió a mirar a la cara. 'Si.'

'Bajo órdenes, claro. Tenemos que hacerlo todo el tiempo,' dijo Blaise. 'No llores, Patil.'

'No estoy llorando,' escupió ella, enojada. No se había dado cuenta de que había juntado los puños, ni de que había estado mordiéndose el labio lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar sangre. El sabor era amargo en su boca.

'Creo que ahora me voy, ¿debo, ya que no tengo ninguna información para ustedes? Que tengan unas malditas buenas noches los tres.'

Parvati estaba a mitad de camino para salir, cuando Pansy la detuvo.

'Traté de advertirte…'

'Lo sé,' dijo Parvati brevemente. '¿Se supone que deba agradecértelo?'

'No, sólo decía. Ahora no te estás riendo, ¿o si?'

'Esta vez estoy huyendo. Tal vez lanzándole una maldición a alguien.'

'De verdad lo siento, Parvati. Pero son órdenes… no lo entiendes.'

'Tú aléjate de Ron,' dijo Parvati, antes de irse corriendo por la puerta y las escaleras.

No pensaba volver nunca más.


	9. El Hechizo de la Serpiente

**Capítulo 9: El Hechizo de la Serpiente**

_Y todos los caminos por los que tenemos que andar son sinuosos __Y todas las luces que nos guían nos dejan ciegos __Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte __Pero no sé cómo __Porque tal vez __Tú serás quien me salve_

La cabeza de Parvati estaba recostada contra el frío cristal, mientras observaba los exuberantes jardines de la mansión Malfoy alejándose de ella rápidamente. La carroza se elevó hacia el cielo sin nubes, donde las estrellas le guiñaban burlonamente. Parvati suspiró, un pequeño suspiro de derrota. Siempre había sospechado que muy en el fondo, bajo esa burbujeante auto confianza que ella era una idiota, y ahí estaba la prueba.

_Qué tonta soy. Qué total y completa tonta._

Había estado ciega, eso era seguro. Qué enojosamente cliché se oía eso. Pero había estado tan halagada por la atención que Parvati no había querido considerar seriamente las motivaciones detrás de las acciones de Draco.

_¿Por qué estás conmigo? __Porque tú me lo permites._

Él mismo había dicho mucho, pero era sólo ahora que ella entendía el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Parvati desabrochó el cierre detrás de su cuello, y dejó que el hermoso collar plateado y verde se deslizara hacia su mano. Mientras buscaba un lugar para dejarlo, se dio cuenta de repente que había olvidado su bolso. Enojada, arrojó el collar hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de ella, lo más lejos que pudo.

Qué estúpida. Ahora estaba sin varita y sin brillo labial. Estaba desesperadamente necesitada de consuelo, del tipo de consuelo que brinda el chocolate, preferiblemente. Recordaba haber compartido chocolate caliente a mitad de la noche en las cocinas, con Harry, y quiso romper a llorar más que nunca. Él había estado en lo correcto acerca de Draco todo el tiempo; ¿cómo podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo? Se mostraría comprensivo y le daría lástima de ella, y eso lo hacía aún más difícil.

Acurrucada a un lado de la ventana, Parvati consideró que no sería tan malo que el viaje durara para siempre y no tuviera que volver nunca al colegio.

No tenía tanta suerte. Parvati en verdad no estaba sorprendida; la suerte parecía ser una zorra para con ella últimamente. Era injusto, ¿qué había hecho para merecerlo? A menos que la falta de sentido común fuera algún tipo de crimen, en cuyo caso debería haber sido encerrada hacía tiempo.

A medida que las muchas torres y torrecillas de Hogwarts aparecían a la vista, Parvati se resignó a lo inevitable. Por lo menos, pensó ella malhumoradamente mientras salía de la carroza, no tenía que hablar con nadie hasta la mañana. Ahora podría acurrucarse en su cama cómoda y calentita y pretender que esa miserable noche no había sucedido nunca.

De todos modos, todos los planes de irse directo a la cama fueron suspendidos tan pronto Parvati alcanzó el primer escalón. Estaba a punto de poner el pie en el segundo cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella, '¡_Desmaius_!'

Eso fue lo último que se registró en su mente antes de que todo el mundo se volviera negro.

x

x

x

Pansy permaneció en el salón a la entrada mientras Parvati subía a la carroza Malfoy, mirándola despegar y alejarse rápidamente en la noche. Cuando volteó, Draco acababa de aparecer con Blaise pisándole los talones.

'Se acaba de ir,' informó Pansy, no sin un dejo de satisfacción.

'¿Porqué no la detuviste?' preguntó Draco.

'¿Porqué no la detuviste _tú_?' replicó ella.

'Está bien. No creo que vaya a decirle a nadie, Draco.' Blaise puso las manos en su cintura curvilínea, como si eso enfatizara su punto, cuando en realidad eso sólo la hacía lucir ridículamente melodramática.

'¿Eso crees?' dijo Pansy desdeñosamente. 'No tienes nada malo que decir de ella para que se mantenga callada, Blaise. Todo lo que Parvati Patil hace y mucho más es de conocimiento público en el colegio. No es que apueste a que la mitad de eso sea cierto.'

'Lo que quiero decir,' dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa sarcástica, 'es que ella no va a tener la oportunidad de decirle nada a nadie.'

'¿De qué demonios hablas?' preguntó Pansy.

'Bueno, resulta que sé que cierto acosador suyo va a dar un paso esta noche.'

'¿Cuál acosador?' preguntó Draco, impaciente.

'¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? ¿Dónde has estado?' preguntó Pansy, sorprendida. '¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!'

'Eres realmente inepto algunas veces, ¿sabes?' añadió Blaise.

'Cállate o explica, Zabini,' siseó Draco.

'Tu noviecita está siendo acosada.'

'¿Desde cuando?'

'Desde que ustedes comenzaron a "salir".' Blaise se permitió una sonrisa de diversión. 'Todo el mundo parece creer que soy yo.'

'¿Eres tú?' preguntó Pansy, con curiosidad.

'¡Claro que no!' dijo Blaise, aburrida. 'Nunca haría algo de tan mal gusto.'

'Claro que no…' asintió Pansy secamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la otra chica.

'¿Pero qué tiene que ver este acosador?' preguntó Draco, impaciente.

'Estoy llegando, ahora, cálmate. Como sea, Patil…Parvati quiero decir, no Padma.'

'¡SÉ CUAL, BLAISE!' Draco estaba que echaba chispas.

'Mira, no estoy segura de eso,' ronroneó ella, como respuesta. 'Después de todo, ¿no le dijiste a tu papá que ella era Padma?'

'¿Hiciste eso?' exclamó Pansy.

'Padma es una Ravenclaw,' dijo Draco brevemente. 'Así estaría más segura.'

'En verdad te gusta.' La voz de Pansy sonaba mayormente atónita, y sólo un poquito triste.

'¿Draco enamorado de verdad de alguien? Imposible, Pansy.'

'Vé al grano, Blaise,' dijo Draco. '¿Parvati está en peligro?'

'Ha estado recibiendo esas cartas. Amenazas de muerte, la mayoría. Diciéndole que se aleje de Draco Malfoy.'

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. 'Talvez el acosador era sólo un amigo con un buen consejo.'

'No lo creo,' Blaise se inspeccionó las uñas. 'Los amigos no planean secuestrarse y matarse. A menos que te refieras a nuestros amigos. Como sea, investigué un poco.'

Pansy y Draco intercambiaron miradas significativas. Ambos sabían muy bien que los métodos de investigación de Blaise raramente involucraban los sutiles métodos usuales, como chantaje o soborno, sino más bien malvadas técnicas de seducción.

'¿Y?'

'Esta acosadora es una psicópata. Es una lunática, en serio, no tienen idea…'

'¿Quién es?' gritaron a la vez Draco y Pansy.

'Esa Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot.' Blaise se estremeció. 'Está enamorada de Ernie McMillan.'

x

x

x

Ginny caminaba deprisa y silenciosa a través de los corredores vacíos del colegio. Sabía que su insignia de prefecta le permitía estar afuera después de hora, pero gracias a Fred y a George, Filch tenía muy poca paciencia para con los miembros del clan Weasley sin importar que estuvieran rompiendo las reglas o no. Sería mejor llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin encontrarse con ese espantoso imbécil.

Justo cuando Ginny doblaba una esquina a paso firme, chocó dolorosamente con alguien que claramente tenía más prisa que ella. El infortunado encuentro resultó en que ambas partes se despatarraron muy poco elegantemente en el suelo, ambos formando un montón.

'¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí?'

'¡Malfoy!' graznó Ginny. '¡Quítate de encima!'

Con un elegante movimiento, Draco se echó atrás, luciendo altísimo delante de ella. Ginny estaba forzada a levantarse del suelo sola.

'Sabes, alguien más decente se hubiera disculpado,' dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

'Supongo que por eso aún no has dicho que lo sientes.'

'No voy a quedarme aquí a escucharte, Malfoy, no eres digno de mi tiempo.'

No había dado tres pasos cuando Draco la llamó, '¡Ginny!'

Ginny se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, muy sorprendida. Un segundo después, volvió en sí y dijo lentamente, 'No me llames así.'

'Mira, ¿has visto a Parvati?'

'¿Porqué te lo diría?'

'Bueno, aparte del hecho de que está en peligro, ninguna otra razón,' gruñó Draco.

'¿Porqué debería creerte?'

'¿Porqué inventaría algo así?'

'¿Porque eres Draco Malfoy?' sugirió ella, arqueando las cejas con desprecio.

'Oh. Cierto,' concedió él.

Ginny miró al techo expresivamente.

'Sólo olvídalo,' murmuró Draco, y se fue.

Cuando estaba en la mitad de las escaleras, ella comenzó a correr detrás de él. No sabía qué la estaba poseyendo, pero Ginny era una Weasley y llamarla impulsiva sería quedarse corto.

'¡Malfoy! ¡Espera!'

Él miró hacia arriba. '¿Porqué debería?'

Todavía jadeando, preguntó, '¿Qué sucede?'

'Mi novia… bueno, ex-novia, aparentemente ha sido secuestrada, o va a ser secuestrada…'

'¿Ex?' preguntó Ginny, confundida. '¿Qué pasó?'

'Es una historia larga para la que no tengo tiempo,' soltó Draco. 'Estoy así de cerca de retorcer con mis manos tu lindo cuello, Weasley. Ahora dime si sabes dónde podría estar, o lárgate.'

'Yo… yo no lo sé,' respondió Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos. 'Pero deberíamos revisar la torre de Gryffindor.'

x

x

x

Harry se sorprendió cuando salió del agujero del retrato y se encontró cara a cara con una Ginny sin aliento, y un Draco Malfoy fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo cual en verdad no era tan inusual, pero no los veías a los dos juntos muy a menudo.

'¡Harry!' gritó Ginny. 'Parvati está en peligro.'

'¿Qué?' exclamó Harry.

'¡Tenemos que encontrarla!' dijo Ginny, con urgencia.

'Oh, qué forma de decir lo obvio,' dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

'¿En peligro?' repitió Harry. '¿Está en la escuela?'

Ginny volteó hacia Draco, quien dijo, 'Es probable.'

'Esperen.' Harry volteó y desapareció a través del agujero del retrato.

'¿Acaso Harry el Héroe ha ido a buscar su poderosa espada, ahora?' inquirió Draco con mala leche.

'Tal vez,' dijo Ginny, mordiéndose el labio, ansiosa. 'Pero es bastante grande, posiblemente lo retrase en una situación como esta.'

'¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que de hecho él tiene su propia jodida _espada_?

'Bueno, de hecho es la espada de Godric Gryffindor.'

'Correcto,' dijo Draco, inexpresivo. 'Por supuesto. Así que ahora, con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, él va a rescatar a mi novia.'

'Ex,' le recordó Ginny, distraídamente.

En ese momento, Harry reapareció trayendo en sus manos un pergamino.

'¿Y eso es…' preguntó Draco.

'Mapa de Hogwarts,' respondió Harry.

'¿Cómo funciona, Harry?' preguntó Ginny.

'Es un _mapa_, Weasley,' dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

'Muestra dónde está todo el mundo en el colegio,' explicó Harry. '¿Porqué está Parvati en las mazmorras? ¿Con Hannah Abbot?'

'¿Las mazmorras de Pociones?' cuestionó Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo.'

'No, al final, al otro lado. Nadie nunca va allí.'

'¿Hannah? ¿Ella es la acosadora?' exclamó Ginny. '¿Por qué ella…'

'Está enamorada de Ernie McMillan, aparentemente.'

'Vamos,' dijo Harry, en tono grave, guiándolos hacia las escaleras.

'¿Quién te puso a cargo, Potter?' lo desafió Draco.

'No ayudas en nada, Malfoy,' dijo Ginny. 'Él tiene el mapa.'

'Oh, lo _siento_, no me había dado cuenta de que tiene el _mapa_…'

'¿Podrías dejar de ser un desgraciado bastardo engreído y arrogante por sólo dos segundos? ¿O es demasiado pedir?'

'¿Podrían callarse?' preguntó Harry delante de ellos.

'No,' dijo Draco insolentemente.

'Bueno, si no puedes parar de reñir, por lo menos inventa una historia mientras lo haces, por si un profesor nos atrapa.'

'No importa, somos prefectos de todas formas. Oh, excepto tú, Potter…'

'¡Harry, no lo escuches! Sólo está amargado,' dijo Ginny con fiereza. 'Estoy segura de que ser botado pone a cualquiera de mal humor, Malfoy, pero eso no explica tu conducta el resto del tiempo.'

Harry se detuvo repentinamente en su camino. '¿Qué?'

'¡Vamos, Potter!' gruñó Draco, mientras Ginny agarraba a Harry de la mano y lo halaba para que avanzara. Los tres corrían con prisa a lo largo del oscuro pasillo en donde no había antorchas para alumbrar el camino, mientras se oía el eco de sus pasos en las piedras.

x

x

x

'Es aquí,' dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la última puerta.

'¿Qué esperas, Weasley?' preguntó Draco, quien estaba al lado de Ginny.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Ninguno esperaba que estuviera hechizada. Tan pronto como los dedos de Ginny tocaron la puerta, el resto de ella fue empujado violentamente hacia atrás, golpeando a Draco, mientras los dos volaron hacia la pared opuesta. Estaban ambos inconscientes. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo para comprobar que estaban respirando antes de oír un grito desde adentro.

Entrando con recelo, Harry vio el largo corredor que se extendía adelante. Comenzó a correr.

x

x

x

Parvati despertó para encontrarse atada en una mazmorra pobremente iluminada, como es de esperarse. Hacía muchísimo frío, y no era particularmente cómodo porque la nariz le picaba demasiado, y, maldición, ¡sabía que debía haber elegido el otro vestido! Claro, Parvati estaba consciente de que elegir los zapatos, ropa o accesorios más inapropiados siempre le regresaría para morderle el trasero, pero aún así ella se rehusaba tercamente a ponerse algo más práctico. Era tentar al Destino, y no es que el Destino necesitara ser tentado mucho de todas formas, porque era una odiosa mujerzuela que se alejaba del dolor ajeno y… _Maldición,_ pensó Parvati. Padma tenía razón: comer demasiado postre sí la ponía de mal humor.

Parvati vio sombras parpadeando cerca de una esquina y un momento más tarde alguien entró a la mazmorra, llevando una varita.

'¿Hannah?' gritó ella sorprendida. 'Oye, ¿es esto alguna clase de broma? Porque no es muy divertida. Escucha, he tenido un día fatal, y si pudieras dejarme ir ahora…'

'¡Cállate, CÁLLATE!' chilló Hannah bastante repentinamente. '¡Eres una perra tan egoísta! ¿No puedes parar de pensar en ti misma por UN SEGUNDO?'

Parvati la miró boquiabierta.

'¿Q…qué? ¿Tú eres la acosadora?'

'¿Finalmente te diste cuenta? Te tomo bastante tiempo.'

'P…p…pero… ¿qué? ¿_Por qué_?'

'Porque,' dijo Hannah fríamente. 'te odio.'

A Parvati le dolía la cabeza. Esto era demasiado para que ella lo procesara en una sola noche…

'¿Qué te he hecho?'

'¡EXACTO!' escupió Hannah. '¿Qué me has hecho? Nada, ¡NADA! ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que otras personas existen, y tienen sentimientos? ¡No, estás tan envuelta en tu propia vida que ni siquiera te _importa_ que haya gente _enamorada_ de ti!'

'¿Estás enamorada de mí?' exclamó ella, asustada.

'¿Qué? ¡No!'

'Ah.' Parvati no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto aliviada. Hubiera sido una situación muy embarazosa, de hecho, dado que estaba actualmente atada y sin varita…

'Todo el mundo cree que eres condenadamente _perfecta_,' dijo Hannah, disgustada.

'De verdad no soy…'

'¡LO SÉ! ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?'

Parvati comenzaba a asustarse un poco. 'Em… escucha, Hannah, creo que tienes una idea equivocada. No _todo el mundo _está enamorado de mi, ¿de acuerdo?'

'Sí lo están,' replicó Hannah. 'Eres hermosa, y la gente siempre se ríe de tus chistes…'

'De acuerdo, te concedo la primera,' reconoció Parvati. 'PERO… la gente se ríe porque hago cosas muy estúpidas…'

'Aún así no les importa. A pesar de eso te aman…'

'¿Quién? Nombra_ una_ persona.'

'Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. Ernie…'

Si Parvati no estuviera firmemente atada a la silla, se hubiera caído de la sorpresa.

'Draco _definitivamente_ no me ama. Harry… no. Em, no. Ernie... bueno, digamos que es un idiota si no se ha dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. No me ama. Ni siquiera me conoce.'

Hannah parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. 'Él te ama. Ha escrito _poemas _y _canciones _para ti. Páginas y páginas en su libro. Lo he visto.'

Parvati luchó contra el deseo de estremecerse. Se preguntó cómo se había metido en ese lío tan ridículo. Porque esto era totalmente una gran crisis, no los dilemas usuales, como perder su cartera favorita, o reprobar Historia de la Magia. No, esto era GRANDE. De hecho estaba atrapada en una mazmorra con una persona chiflada que tenía un montón de ira y que quería herirla. ¿Qué tan frecuentemente pasaba ese tipo de cosas…? Aunque estaban las clases de Pociones con Snape,

Consideró sus opciones. Nadie sabía que había vuelto temprano a la escuela a excepción de los Slytherin, pero ellos estaban en la mansión Malfoy de todos modos, y si lo hubieran sabido lo más probable era que se alegraran. Eso significaba que sus amigos definitivamente no iban a darse cuenta de que estaba perdida, ya que esperaban que regresara mucho más tarde esa noche. Parecía no haber esperanzas.

Bueno… si nadie iba a salvarla, entonces no tenía otra opción que intentar salvarse a sí misma, ¿cierto?

Parvati se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era distraer a Hannah conversando y…. no, espera, necesitaba una varita para eso. Maldición.

_Si llego a salir de aquí con vida, voy a hacer que el ED tome clases de defensa personal muggle. Y aunque yo no esté a cargo, DEFINITIVAMENTE voy a patear a Hannah fuera de las clases de todas formas._

'Lo estaba matando el verte con ese mocoso cabeza de mierda, Malfoy. ¿Sabías que dejó de comer? ¿Y de dormir? Luego de enterarse de lo de tú y Malfoy, hubo cientos de canciones más, y poemas… los escuché todos.'

Esto le hizo acordar a Parvati de porqué no salía con chicos de tipo artista, sin importar lo bien que lucieran. Háblame de excesivamente emocional.

'Aunque eso no fue tan malo como cuando rompió su ukulele.'

Hubiera sonado más impresionante si Ernie hubiera roto su guitarra. Aunque, ¿tenía él una guitarra?'

Hannah se estaba comenzando a poner un poco llorosa… talvez…posiblemente…podría hacerse cargo y salir de la situación. Parvati reconocía que tenía muy buenas habilidades con las personas cuando se molestaba en usarlas. El ver que el bienestar de Hannah estaba ligado al suyo propio era suficiente para hacerla molestarse. Y también Parvati era bastante hábil en manipular a los otros para hacer que hicieran lo que ella quería.

'Creí que podía ayudarlo. Creí que si tan sólo te tuviera, entonces todo estaría bien. Tú hubieras podido hacerlo feliz…'

'No hubiera podido hacer a Ernie feliz,' le dijo a Hannah. 'Él cree que está enamorado de mí, tal vez. Pero sólo le gusta la forma en que luzco. Eso es lo que le gusta a la mayoría de la gente.'

'¿No es eso… horrible?'

Parvati intentó encogerse de hombros, abatida. 'Bueno, me dan chocolate gratis en Honeydukes cuando hay chicos trabajando allá.'

Hannah soltó una pequeña exhalación. Definitivamente, estaba en Hufflepuff por_ algo_. No, no por la estupidez de Hufflepuff (bueno, talvez en el caso de Hannah sí), sino por la sensibilidad y la empatía. Sí, Parvati no entendía realmente ese tipo de cosas no egoístas, pero sabía como usarlas.

'Olvídalo, no se lo merece,' dijo suavemente.

'Es mi mejor amigo,' dijo Hannah, ahogándose. 'Y ni siquiera _sabe_…'

'¡_Déjalo _saberlo! Haz algo para impactarlo. ¡Comienza a salir con otra gente! De hecho, comienza a salir con Slytherins…'

'O no,' dijo Hannah.

'Si, es probable que sea mejor que tú no… ¡Ooooh!' chilló Parvati, golpeada repentinamente por una inspiración. '¡Ya sé! ¡Te haremos un cambio de imagen! Es decir, eres muy bonita, pero te verás grandiosa después, créeme. Los cambios de imagen resuelven todos mis problemas.'

'¿En serio?'

'Bueno no, no realmente. Pero te hacen sentir muchísimo mejor.'

Hannah rompió a sollozar, y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Parvati en un abrazo inesperado. '¡Siento tanto el haberte atado! Y las notas, y eso…' hipó. 'Es que me pongo tan loca a veces…'

'Em, sí, lo entiendo,' balbució Parvati. 'SPM y todo eso… es una desgracia.'

Hannah se retiró y sacudió la varita. Las sogas cayeron, permitiéndole a Parvati estirar los brazos.

'Gracias a Dios, eso dolía.'

'Lo siento tanto,' dijo Hannah llorosa. 'Me siento tan mal ahora…'

'¡_Desmaius_!'

Hannah cayó al suelo y Parvati giró en sus talones. Harry estaba parado en la entrada de la mazmorra, con la varita extendida.

Su presencia era tan inesperada que por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí y mirarlo atónita. Luego exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Una ráfaga de alivio se venía sobre ella… era loco, lo calmada que se sentía ahora. ¿Era totalmente sabio sentirse tan segura con un chico que era constantemente perseguido por mortífagos? Parvati no podía decir porqué, pero en verdad lo creía en ese momento.

'¡Harry!'

Parvati caminó deprisa hacia él, cuando tropezó con algo que se sentía como hilo invisible. Hubo un destello de luz brillante mientras el suelo se abría. Harry se apresuró en correr hacia ella, pero no la alcanzó a tiempo, y ella cayó.

Un foso bastante profundo se había formado en el centro de la mazmorra, y Harry podía ver el vago contorno de Parvati yaciendo en el suelo.

'¿Estás bien?'

'¡No lo creo!' chilló Parvati. '¡Oh, por Dios!'

'¿Qué pasa?' preguntó Harry. 'Espera un segundo… ¡_Lumos_!'

La luz de su varita alumbró exactamente la razón por la cual Parvati estaba gritando. Allí, justo dentro del foso, había cerca de media docena de serpientes siseantes, todas a punto de atacar ferozmente.

Parvati gritó. '¡Sácame de aquí!'

Ya Harry había saltado. Cayó con un golpe duro, y tropezó con Parvati, así que ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo con las extremidades en lugares raros. No es que alguno de los dos tuviera tiempo para registrar el hecho, porque justo en ese momento Harry volteó hacia las serpientes y dijo algo como:_ ¡Ssssssssss ssssssssssssssss!_

El oír eso le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna a Parvati. Tenía que admitir que en parte, la lengua Pársel era muy sexy… pero mayormente era llanamente espeluznante.

Las serpientes se retiraron al otro extremo del foso y se quedaron ahí como obedientes perros entrenados. Era desconcertante ver el control que Harry ejercía sobre ellas.

'Creo.' Harry se mordió el labio. 'Mi pierna no va a funcionar adecuadamente.'

'¿Está rota?' preguntó Parvati inquieta.

'No estoy seguro…'

'Haz que levitemos, primero. Lejos de… ellas.'

'Sabes que ya no te van a hacer daño.'

'¡No me importa!' balbució ella. 'Por favor… sólo… _de verdad _no me gustan las serpientes… Por favor…'

Una vez estuvieron a salvo en el suelo de la mazmorra de nuevo, Harry se encontró con que no podía pararse solo, y tuvo que apoyarse en Parvati.

'Tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería,' le dijo. 'Por Merlín, esto es horrible.'

'Está bien, no es que no me haya pasado antes,' dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 'Aún así duele como un demonio…'

'¿Cuándo te has roto la pierna? No lo recuerdo.'

'Si, en cuarto año. De hecho, Ron se rompió la pierna en tercero y… ah si… _Ferula_.'

Del aire salieron vendas que se enroscaron el la pierna de Harry. Parvati retrocedió un poco, luciendo nerviosa.

'Es cierto… tampoco te gustan mucho las momias,' dijo ligeramente divertido. '¿A qué más le temes?'

'Em, ¿los días en que el cabello está horrible?' Parvati desvió la pregunta con un chiste, y cambió de tema rápidamente. '¿Qué vas a hacer con Hannah? No puedo creer que la aturdiste.'

'No puedo creer que ella te haya enviado amenazas de muerte y te haya secuestrado. ¿Qué _pasó_?'

'Ella está… un poco confundida. Muy confundida.'

'¿Y es por eso que quería matarte?'

'Si… también está TOTALMENTE loca. Creo que necesita ayuda, en serio. ¡O alguna poción de control de hormonas!'

Harry hizo una mueca. 'Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. No la despiertes, sólo para estar más seguros. No estoy seguro de que podamos confiar en alguien que puede armar maldiciones de trampas como esta,' dijo él haciendo un gesto hacia el foso. 'Deberías haber visto lo que le pasó a Malfoy y a Ginny.'

'¿Qué? Exclamó Parvati. ¿Vinieron contigo? ¿Dónde están?'

'Afuera… será mejor que nos demos prisa, creo que están bien, pero no estoy seguro.

Tan rápido como pudieron, Harry y Parvati dejaron la mazmorra y se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la entrada.


	10. Lluvia y Razones

Perdon por la tardanza! Es que me quede sin internet en mi casa.. pero ya, este es el ultimo. Espero que les guste:D

--

**Capítulo 10: Lluvia y Razones**

_El cielo se abre ___

_Sobre tú y yo ___

_Y no parece importarte ___

_Que estamos empapados ___

_Me besas en la lluvia ___

_Olvido de qué me quejaba ___

_Y sé que yo no sería lo mismo ___

_Sin ti ___

_Me río de mis propios chistes ___

_Y lo que estimo que es agudo ingenio ___

_Y no parece importarte ___

_Que sea tan estúpido ___

_Me besas otra vez ___

_Y olvido de qué hablaba ___

_Y sé que yo no sería lo mismo ___

_Sin ti._

Ginny Weasley abrió los ojos de mala gana. La luz del sol le estaba fulminando la cara, y ella se revolvió y logró despertarse.

'¡Auch!' jadeó Ginny, sorprendida por el dolor que se sacudía a través de su cuerpo.

'¿Al fin despierta, Weasley?' dijo la voz proveniente de la cama que estaba a su lado. 'Te tomó bastante tiempo.'

'Oh no,' gimió Ginny. '_Tú _no.'

'Qué curioso,' observó Draco, con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un tono juguetón. 'Eso es lo que dicen todas las chicas por la mañana.'

Ginny apretó los ojos y los puños. 'Esta mierda es increíble.'

'Si, cada día es un día de mierda en el que te tienes que despertar pobre e inferior,' fue el comentario desde la otra cama.

Si el dolor en sus huesos no hubiera sido tan grande, olvídate de las varitas, Ginny hubiera saltado y estrangulado a Draco Malfoy con sus propias manos.

'Creía que no podías ser más desagradable, Malfoy, pero parece que alcanzas todos los niveles de amargura por las mañanas,' replicó ella con los dientes apretados. 'Creo que yo también sería así, si me tuviera que despertar fea y sin que nadie me quiera.'

Draco se rió. Podría haber sido una risa genuina también, si Ginny no hubiera sabido que él era incapaz de sentir algo como el regocijo.

'Estás drogado por las pociones de alivio del dolor, ¿cierto?'

'Un poco,' admitió Draco, girando algo entre sus dedos.

'¡Malfoy!' gritó Ginny. '¿Es esa mi varita?'

'Sí.'

'¿Por qué tienes mi varita?'

'La tomé mientras dormías, en caso de que te despertaras y decidieras lanzarme un maleficio.'

'¡Bueno, pues tenías razón! ¡Devuélvemela!'

'¿Vas a lanzarme un maleficio?'

'¿Eres un total y completo imbécil?'

'Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, creo que me quedaré con ella por un rato más.'

'¡Juro por Godric que si pudiera moverme para este momento ya estarías muerto, hijo de perra!'

'¿Asesinado en mis pijamas? Eres cruel, Weasley.'

Ella rehusó decir algo más. Draco se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia, y sintió una inmensa satisfacción de sí mismo mientras Ginny caía en un lapso de silencio furioso.

Después de un rato, Ginny escupió, 'Mereces podrirte en el infierno.'

'Estamos teniendo un momento, Weasley. Tratemos de no arruinarlo con palabras. Además apenas tuve un momento de paz anoche. ¿Sabías que roncas abominablemente?'

'¡TE ODIO!' aulló ella, incapaz de soportarlo más. '¡Y YO NO RONCO!'

'¿Qué está pasando aquí?' demandó la señora Pomfrey, entrando ajetreada a través de la puerta.

'Nada,' murmuraron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

'Bueno, intenten aguantarse. Están asustando a los de primer año que pasan por el pasillo.' Le extendió a Ginny un pequeño vaso medio lleno con un líquido oscuro que lucía peligroso. 'Toma esto, te aliviará el dolor.'

'No me importa el dolor,' dijo Ginny. 'Es a él a quien no puedo soportar.'

'Bueno, se irán y estarán libres el uno del otro esta tarde.'

Ginny bebió la poción y deseó desesperadamente que fuera un veneno que la pudiera matar rápidamente. No podía ser peor que sufrir por un día completo la compañía de Draco Malfoy, y dudaba que pudiera sobrevivirla, de todos modos.

x

x

x

Cuando Parvati y Harry salieron afuera de la mazmorra, encontraron un grupo de Gryffindors rodeando a Draco y Ginny, que estaban inconscientes.

'¡Parvati!' gritó Lavender, apresurándose hacia ella para abrazarla. 'Es Hannah, ¿cierto? ¡Esa perra!'

'Está dentro. Harry la aturdió,' dijo Parvati. 'Alguien llame a un profesor.'

'Vamos por McGonagall,' ofreció Dean. Él y Seamus rápidamente se devolvieron por las escaleras.

'Harry, ¿estás bien, compañero?' preguntó Ron con la cara pálida. Había estado agachado junto a Ginny y ahora se había puesto de pie.

'Si, estoy bien,' dijo Harry haciendo un gesto hacia su pierna vendada. 'Hice eso que te hizo Lupin.'

Ron asintió y Hermione lo tocó ligeramente en el brazo. 'Ginny y Malfoy estarán bien,' les dijo. 'No creo que sea nada serio.'

'¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?' preguntó Neville.

'Bueno, no sé la mayor parte,' confesó Harry. 'Malfoy sólo nos dijo que Parvati estaba en algún tipo de peligro, y vinimos acá.'

'No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo sabía que Hannah era la acosadora?' se preguntó Parvati.

Harry se encogió de hombros. 'No estoy seguro. Por cierto, ¿por qué están todos aquí? No le dije a nadie cuando salí de la torre de Gryffindor.'

'Lavender lo descubrió,' dijo Hermione.

'¿Qué? Lavender, ¿cómo lo sabías?' gritó Parvati, sorprendida. ¿Había sido ella la última en enterarse de la identidad de su propia acosadora? Era bastante embarazoso.

'Em,' dijo Lavender, luciendo avergonzada. 'A veces… sólo sé cosas.'

Esperaron a que ella explicara.

'Bueno… creo que de algún modo puedo, como, ver cosas antes de que pasen.'

'¿Eres una Vidente?' gritó Parvati, profundamente preocupada. '¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?'

'¡AJÀ!' Exclamó Ron con júbilo. '¡Así fue que me venciste en ajedrez! Te lo dije, Hermione.'

'Bueno, ella no hizo trampa exactamente, Ron.' Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. 'Eso es bastante impresionante, Lavender. ¿Qué tan adelante en el futuro puedes ver?'

'Sí¿sabes si voy a pasar los ÉXTASIS?' preguntó Ron con entusiasmo.

Lavender se veía un poco sonrojada. 'No. No muy adelante, tal vez unos diez minutos, más o menos. Y sólo si me estoy concentrando en algo en particular. Estaba preocupada por Parvati.'

'¿Es por eso que eres tan buena en encontrar cosas que hemos perdido?' reflexionó Hermione. Tenía esa expresión en la cara, Parvati notó, su expresión de '¡estoy-haciendo-impresionantes-conecciones-con-mi-impresionante-mente-jajaja-nunca-podrás-estar-a-mi-nivel!' Padma la tenía con frecuencia.

'Creo que sí,' concedió Lavender.

'¡Todavía no puedo creer que no me lo habías dicho!' dijo Parvati, ofendida.

'Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan importante. Pero sabía que te ibas a enojar, así que aquí tienes,' Lavender le extendió a Parvati su bolso. 'Draco lo trajo de la mansión Malfoy, pero lo dejó en la carroza.'

'¡Mi brillo labial! ¡Mi varita!' suspiró Parvati felizmente. 'Lavender, te amo. Muchísimo. Eres fabulosa.'

'Lo sé,' dijo Lavender.

'Aunque todavía no nos han dicho cómo terminaron aquí,' recordó Lavender.

Así que Parvati procedió a dar los detalles de lo que pasó esa noche: cómo había sido aturdida cuando llegaba al castillo, y que había despertado en la mazmorra. Relató la conversación entre ella y Hannah tan fielmente como pudo, dejando fuera la parte en que pensó que Hannah estaba enamorada de ella, por supuesto. Luego, describió cómo Harry había aparecido, aturdió a Hannah, y luego cómo había caído en la trampa. Lavender y Neville ahogaron un gemido cuando mencionó lo de las serpientes.

'Me pregunto cómo logró hacer eso,' especuló Hermione. Sonaba genuinamente intrigada pero Parvati ya no estaba realmente sorprendida sobre las cosas que le interesaban a Hermione. Honestamente¿los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos?

En ese momento Dean y Seamus volvieron con Dumbledore, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey.

'Poppy, ¿podrías por favor transportar al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería, y encargarse de ellos?' ordenó el profesor Dumbledore luego de hacer un sondeo entre los estudiantes que estaban allí.

Luego se movió hacia delante y golpeó la pierna herida de Harry con la varita, causando que los vendajes cayeran instantáneamente.

'Gracias,' suspiró Harry.

'Por nada. Ahora, Harry y Parvati, si fueran tan amables de seguirme a mi oficina y contarme acerca de esto…'

'Espere, ¿qué hay de Hannah?' interrumpió Parvati.

'¿Hannah?'

'Si, está aturdida allá dentro, profesor. Ella… em, tipo, me secuestró.'

'Ya veo…' Dumbledore volteó hacia los otros. '¿Y qué hace aquí el resto de ustedes?'

Bajo su mirada, los Gryffindors se avergonzaron.

'Pensamos que Harry podría necesitar ayuda, señor Director,' explicó Hermione.

'Bueno, deberían volver a sus dormitorios, viendo que el señor Potter está perfectamente bien,' instruyó McGonagall bruscamente.

Todos voltearon para irse rápidamente en caso de que ella decidiera restarles puntos. Lavender le apretó la mano a Parvati antes de irse, y le susurró tranquilamente, 'Ya puedes soltarlo, ¿sabes?... creo que Harry se puede parar sólo ahora…'

Parvati, alarmada, instantemente se salió de debajo del brazo de Harry y saltó lejos de él. Todo el mundo se volteó abruptamente para ver cuál era el problema.

'¿Parvati?' dijo Harry, alarmado.

'Em…' Parvati se retorcía las manos desesperadamente. 'Estaba… em. Nada. Sólo pensaba en esas serpientes, eso es todo...'

Harry le dirigió su mirada perpleja, alzando una ceja. Genial. Ahora él creía que ella era tanto emocionalmente inestable como obsesionada con las serpientes. Ni siquiera en el sentido figurado para lo último. Por lo menos eso hubiera sido medio entendible.

Aunque tal vez no menos embarazoso.

Dumbledore tosió, y volteó hacia McGonagall. 'Poner la vida un compañero de clases en peligro es una falta grave. Minerva, por favor asegúrate de que la profesora Sprout se encargue de Hannah esta noche. Contactaremos a sus padres mañana en la mañana y discutiremos la situación. ¿Harry, Parvati?'

'Ya vamos, señor,' respondió Parvati, mientras Harry asentía. Sin duda, pensó ella con un suspiro, esa iba a ser una historia que tendría que contar muchas veces más en los próximos días.

x

x

x

'¿Y ahora qué?'

'No lo _sé_,' se quejó Parvati con su hermana. 'Tenía la esperanza de que tú me dijeras.'

'¿Yo?' exclamó Padma. '¿Por qué?'

'Porque siempre me estás diciendo qué hacer.'

'Pero tú nunca escuchas,' señaló Padma.

La cabeza de Parvati golpeó la mesa. Estaban en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo, sentadas en una esquina tan lejos como era posible de la señora Pince. Parvati acababa de contarle a Padma todos los detalles de los eventos de la noche pasada.

Ese día había sido mucho menos emocionante que la noche anterior, pero Parvati todavía no había podido relajarse. En su primera clase, fue llamada a la oficina del director. Aparentemente los padres de Hannah habían decidido que ella debía tomar unas cortas vacaciones de sus estudios. Dumbledore les había sugerido al señor y a la señora Abbot a un Sanador profesional especializado en tratamiento psicológico. Parvati estaba extremadamente aliviada. Era una persona menos con la que tenía que lidiar.

Había estado evitando a Harry y a Draco todo el día. Por lo menos Draco estaba en la enfermería y no planeaba visitarlo hasta que todas las clases hubieran terminado. A Harry, sin embargo, lo veía con frecuencia. No intercambiaban más que tímidos 'hola' desde que salieron juntos de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Parvati tan sólo no estaba segura de lo que podía decirle.

'¡Padma!'

'No puedo decirte qué hacer. Nunca he estado ni cerca de ese tipo de situaciones.'

'Sí, bueno, nunca has estado ni cerca de salir con dos chicos a la vez tampoco, pero eso no te detuvo de darme un consejo cuando yo lo estaba haciendo.'

'Esto es ligeramente más complicado.'

'Sí, estoy desesperada. ¿Porqué crees que te estoy pidiendo ayuda?'

Padma puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana y entonó dramáticamente, 'Escucha lo que te dice tu corazón.'

Parvati le dirigió un enojado y ahogado grito. 'Te odio…'

'Escucha, todo lo que te puedo decir es lo que siempre te he dicho.'

'¿Que no me debo poner nada turquesa porque no es mi color?'

'_No_. No hagas nada estúpido.'

'¿Te das cuenta de que eso es como pedirle al Papa que renuncie a su papado?'

Padma la miró perpleja. '¿De qué demonios estás hablando?'

Parvati realmente deseó poder saberlo.

x

x

x

Draco ya estaba saliendo cuando Parvati se encontró con él en el pasillo de la enfermería.

'Weasley se fue. Probablemente está en la torre de Gryffindor,' le dijo.

'Vine a verte.'

'Oh,' dijo Draco.

'¿Cómo está Ginny?'

'Ahora está locamente enamorada de mí.'

'Así que entonces no está muy bien.'

'Es una enfermedad fatal común.'

'Lo sé,' dijo Parvati. 'Eso fue un chiste malísimo, por cierto.'

'¿Cómo estás tú?'

'¿En realidad te importa?'

'Parvati…'

'Mira, sé que no tuviste elección… lo que no entiendo del todo es, si me usabas para obtener información de Harry¿porqué nunca me preguntaste nada acerca de él?'

'Estaba esperando el momento adecuado,' dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

'Tuviste muchas oportunidades.'

'Blaise, Pansy, los otros…' lucía incómodo, casi avergonzado en este punto. 'Han usado a un montón de estudiantes para información anteriormente. Tú…eras mi primera.'

'Qué halagador,' respondió Parvati agriamente.

'Y como sea,' añadió Draco, dirigiendo ahora su mirada clara y firme hacia ella. 'Tenía la impresión de que no me dirías una palabra de lo que sea que supieras de Potter.'

'Es porque soy honrada.'

'No,' dijo Draco. 'No por eso.'

Parvati tuvo la impresión de que él la estaba acusando. Decidió ignorarlo. 'Así que¿por qué fuiste tan amable conmigo?'

Él lucía asustado. '¡No lo fui!'

'Antes, mas bien, como si en realidad te gustara…'

'Sí me gustas,' indicó él llanamente.

'He estado pensando…'

'¿Estás segura?'

Ella frunció el entrecejo. 'Realmente, este no es el momento para insultarme.'

Ahora era el turno de Draco para suspirar. 'Parvati… en verdad lo siento.'

'Deberías.' Parvati cruzó los brazos. 'Como ya dije, he estado pensando. Fue algo bastante sucio lo que me hiciste. Creo que te entiendo. Pero no significa que vaya a perdonarte.'

Draco dio un paso hacia ella. Sin proponérselo, Parvati se sintió momentáneamente espantada y su aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta.

Después no estaba segura de por qué lo dejó hacerlo, o de lo que en verdad significaba, si es que significaba algo. Los labios de Draco sólo se presionaron ligeramente contra los de ella por un momento, suaves, y secos. Aun así quemaba, como un sello de cera burbujeante, o como si él la hubiera marcado él mismo.

'Creo,' dijo Draco amablemente en su oído luego de que se separaron, 'que ya lo has hecho.'

Ella lo miró, evaluándolo. 'Bueno, ya que besas tan mal, Malfoy, esperemos que seas mejor como amigo.'

Era una mentira descabellada, ciertamente, pero a Parvati no le importó.

Sintiéndose inmensamente satisfecha de sí misma, hizo su Gran Salida con increíble dignidad, lo que significaba que esta vez no tropezó ni chocó contra una puerta.

La risa de Draco, junto con sus gritos de simulada indignación la siguieron a lo largo del corredor. '¡Eso fue un golpe muy bajo, Patil¡Eres una mentirosa espantosa, por cierto! Perra¿cómo te atreves a dejarme plantado?'

Bastardo engreído, reflexionó ella con una sonrisa. Trata de detenerme.

x

x

x

En lugar de esperar a que Harry la encontrara, Parvati decidió que ella tenía que buscarlo. Esto era en parte porque se sentía culpable de haberlo ignorado todo el día y también porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que si ella no le hablaba primero, él no iría donde ella.

'Tan cobarde,' murmuró Parvati.

'Hipócrita,' la acusó Lavender.

'Sólo porque puedes ver el futuro no significa que tengas que hacerle la vida más confusa a la gente que no puede usando palabras complicadas.'

'Entonces, a ver si entiendo.' Seamus se inclinó, entusiasmado. '¿Rompiste con Malfoy y ahora quieres saber dónde está Harry?'

Estaban todos agrupados en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, descansando en las sillas cuando Parvati entró y preguntó si alguien había visto a Harry. Naturalmente, todo el mundo se había puesto muy preguntón.

Parvati golpeó con el pie impaciente. 'Quiero hablar con él, Seamus. No vamos a tener sexo loco y apasionado en la torre de Astronomía.'

'Pero tú quieres, ¿verdad? ¿verdad?' la presionó Seamus.

'Cállate, pervertido,' le ordenó Ginny, golpeándolo en la cabeza con un cojín.

'Estás de mal humor.' Seamus levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva. '¿Por qué, Ginny¿No es Malfoy un amante considerado? Aunque en realidad no puedo decir que esté sorprendido.'

'¡Ron!' gritó Ginny desesperada.

Ron, que estaba acurrucado con Hermione en un sofá no lejos de ellos, dijo amenazadoramente, 'Finnigan, si mencionas una sola vez más una sola palabra acerca de mi hermana y el jodido hurón ese juro por Godric que yo voy a desaparecerte las bolas mientras duermes.'

'Claro… ¿ "desaparecer", o manosear?' Seamus rió.

'En serio, viejo,' le reprochó Dean, 'Ya, para.'

'Muy bien, de acuerdo, lo siento. No más chistes acerca de Ginny y el _jodido_ hurón… ese fue el último, lo prometo.'

'Ron, Hermione… ¿han visto a Harry?' preguntó Parvati.

'Está en el campo de quidditch,' respondió Ron.

'Tratando de salir un poco de esa frustración, creo,' le dijo Dean a Ginny en voz queda.

'Pasas demasiado tiempo con Seamus,' dijo Parvati a Dean desdeñosamente.

'Bueno, ¿y porqué no? Soy adorable, y divertido. Y lindo.' Seamus le sonrió, mientras Parvati bufaba. '¿No es cierto, Lav?'

Lavender le dio un golpecito en la cabeza afectuosamente. 'Muy lindo.'

'Estoy tan feliz de vivir con un montón de imbéciles lunáticos,' les dijo Parvati, saliendo de la sala.

'Si. Finalmente ha encontrado el lugar a donde pertenece,' dijo Seamus mientras los Gryffindors ponían los ojos en blanco y fingían que no habían sonreído.

x

x

x

Harry no estaba, como Parvati había pensado, volando en círculos alrededor del campo de quidditch (o lo que sea que hicieran los jugadores de quidditch cuando practicaban). En vez de eso, estaba sentado en las gradas, mirando pensativamente hacia las gradas que estaban frente a él.

Aparentemente sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, Harry no notó a Parvati acercarse. Podía haber sido porque él no estaba frente a ella. También, la vez que Draco le dijo que caminaba como una manada de elefantes, Parvati había pasado horas intentando lograr unos pasos más ligeros. Había vuelto locas a sus compañeras de cuarto cada vez que, luego de dar dos pasos, se detenía y preguntaba, '¿Oíste eso? ¿Y ahora?'. Siempre decían que no, y ella nunca les creía.

'Muggles,' dijo ella.

Harry volteó de un salto, sorprendido, y luego desconcertado. '¿Qué?'

Parvati se sentó. 'Me preguntaste que a qué le tenía miedo. Muggles.'

Hubo un momento en el que Harry se quedó mirándola incrédulo, y luego su expresión se tornó inesperadamente en risa.

'Dios, por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio.'

'No soy tan graciosa cuando hablo en serio. Sólo moderadamente divertida.'

'Eres graciosa todo el tiempo,' dijo Harry.

Era muy buena para recibir cumplidos. Honestamente lo era.

'Graciosa de rara, no graciosa de jaja, ¿correcto?'

O no.

'Correcto,' asintió Harry. 'Pero todavía no me has dicho a qué le temes de verdad.'

'Oh, tú sabes, lo mismo que todo el mundo. Soledad, reprobar los EXTASIS. Hannah Abbot y… escregutos de cola explosiva.' Se detuvo a reflexionar. 'Poesía que no rima. Crecer. Seamus. Títeres de calcetines.'

'Seamus de verdad asusta. Aunque no sé de los títeres de calcetines…'

'No estarías tan confiado si uno te hubiera mordido la nariz cuando tenías cuatro años.'

'¿Cuándo uno qué?'

'No importa. ¿Y qué hay de ti?'

'¿Yo? No le tengo miedo a nada,' declaró Harry con una sonrisa varonil. 'Bueno, antes si. Ahora… no lo sé.'

'¿La Guerra?'

'Creo que sí. Decepcionar, tal vez.'

'Sí. Decepcionar a la gente.'

'Decepcionarte a ti mismo,' añadió él.

'Bueno, si terminas no salvando el mundo, prometo que no me resentiré contigo por eso.'

'Em, ¿gracias?'

'No hay ningún problema. Probablemente estaré muerta de todas formas.'

Harry se pasó las manos pensativamente por el cabello, dejándolo más despeinado que antes, como si fueran picos enredados.

'Em,' dijo ella, desviando la mirada bruscamente. '¿Ya has visto a Ginny?'

'Hace un momento. Aunque estaba bastante harta de Malfoy para entonces. Se estaban ignorando mutuamente.'

'¿En serio?'

'Si… hablando de Malfoy, anoche dijo… bueno, en realidad él no lo dijo, fue Ginny, es decir, ella como que…'

'Harry.'

Él, reacio, se encontró con la mirada divertida de ella. 'Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia, ¿correcto?'

'De hecho iba a pedirte que te callaras y me dejaras hablar.'

'Ah. Adelante.'

'La cosa es…' Parvati no estaba segura de cómo decir la siguiente frase. 'Terminé con él porque Draco me estaba usando.'

'¿Usándote? ¿Quieres decir que él y tú… tú no…'

Ella casi se rió de la expresión de conmoción que tenía su cara.

'No. _No._ Estaba conmigo sólo por causa de Lucius Malfoy.'

'¿El padre de Draco _quería _que se asociara con una Gryffindor?' preguntó él dudoso.

'Sí. Para obtener información. Ordenes de los mortífagos, estoy segura.'

'¿Y querían información? ¿Información de qué?'

'De ti.'

Con las manos en la cabeza, Harry dejó escapar un ahogado, '_Joder_.'

'Ajá, estoy contenta de que no lo hiciéramos,' dijo Parvati intranquila. Estaba desconcertada por cómo la noticia le afectaba a él más de lo que le había molestado a ella.

Luego se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras. Hacer chistes malos e inapropiados era una forma terrible de manejar la vergüenza…

'No puedo creerlo.' Harry se quedó mirándola, hasta que ella estuvo bastante asustada.

'Em, ¿Harry?' dijo ella, vacilante.

'Siento que todo es mi culpa,' confesó él con voz apagada.

'Porque lo es.'

'De verdad lo siento, Parvati.'

'Sabes, de verdad no me gustan las disculpas… de hecho, prefiero regalos.' Parvati puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba. 'Sólo estaba bromeando.'

'Pero…'

'No te hagas un drama con eso. Yo no lo estoy haciendo.'

'¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar algo así? ¿Sólo olvidarte de eso? ¿Ni estás ni un poco enojada con él?'

'No lo he olvidado, sólo que elijo no preocuparme. No puedes hacer un alboroto por todo en la vida.'

'Pero…' dijo Harry, dudoso. '¡Eso es lo que tú usualmente usualmente haces!'

'Por lo que es importante, si,' explicó Parvati.

El le dirigió una mirada con el ceño medio fruncido. 'De verdad tienes las prioridades distorsionadas.'

'Me preocupo mucho por los zapatos,' dijo ella rotundamente. 'Cuando se pierden, me estreso.'

'Por un demonio,' suspiró Harry. 'El calzado es sólo una necesidad práctica, lo necesitas para que tus pies no se mojen cuando llueve… como ahora.'

Parvati gritó y saltó de su asiento cuando una gran gota de lluvia cayó en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se sentía fría, mientras le bajaba por la piel.

'¡Maldición!' jadeó ella. '¡Llevo puestas mis nuevas sandalias! ¡No te rías, ayúdame!'

'Cálmate.' Harry estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener la cara seria. 'Vamos, será mejor que volvamos pronto, antes de que se ponga peor.'

Estaban a mitad de camino en el jardín, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer pesadamente.

'¡Pero si el cielo estaba perfectamente claro hace un momento!' se quejó Parvati.

'No realmente, estaba bastante nublado.' Harry estaba perfectamente impasible ante el violento chaparrón. Paro, una vez más, pensó Parvati resentida, él no tenía zapatos caros y delicados por los cuales preocuparse.

'¿Cómo puede ser que ninguno de los dos tenga capa? Tendremos que detenernos, ¡ni siquiera puedo ver!' dijo ella en voz alta, por encima de el repiqueteo del agua sobre el camino. El árbol más cercano no era exactamente el lugar ideal para quedarse, pero era el mejor refugio que podían encontrar dado a la condición en la que actualmente estaban. Parvati se apretó lo más que pudo contra el árbol, para alejarse de la lluvia, de hecho estaba parada encima de una de las grandes y nudosas raíces, que se extendían bastante por encima del suelo. Parada de esa forma, eran casi del mismo tamaño.

'Te has vuelto bastante alto,' señaló Parvati, ausentemente.

'¿En serio?' respondió él secamente, y luego con una sonrisa de suficiencia, 'Tú no.'

'Quiero que sepas que Jacques dice que tengo el tamaño perfecto.'

'¿Cómo perfecto?'

'El tamaño perfecto para besar.'

Harry escudriñó la parte superior de su cabeza. Parvati quiso morirse en ese momento. Esa oración estaba pensada para ser dicha fría y segura, y ahora el evidente sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas estaba arruinando el efecto previsto.

'Baja.'

'Me…me voy a mojar,' protestó ella débilmente.

'Ya estás mojada.'

Nerviosa, Parvati lo dejó ayudarla a bajar. Sus manos se sentían frías y estaban notablemente temblorosas, pero él sabia a lluvia de verano, cálida y fluyendo con promesas. Aunque ciertamente no era el más impresionante y romántico momento de su vida. Era empapado, mojado, y había hojas, y ramitas, y Merlín sabe qué cosas más enredadas en su cabello. No exactamente la sensacional experiencia con la que había fantaseado desde que tenía once años, mucho menos excitante, y tal vez mucho más especial. Más adelante, Parvati compararía el besar al Niño Que Vivió con despojarlo de todas sus capas exteriores y descubrir que era el mismo por dentro, sin la fama ni los lentes ni la cicatriz.

Seguía siendo Harry.

x

x

x

Las chicas Gryffindor de sexto año fueron despertadas bastante tarde esa noche, por un golpeteo bastante alto.

'¿Qué demonios?' exclamó Parvati, soñolienta y enojada (nunca una buena combinación porque es probable que lastimes a alguien sin quererlo, o peor, lastimarte tú mismo. Como chocar accidentalmente con esos malditos postes de la cama.)

'Son los chicos,' dijo Lavender.

'¡Demonios!'

'¡Parvati!' la regañó Hermione.

Gracias a que la noche la cubría, Parvati levantó el dedo mayor en dirección a la cama de la otra chica.

'Ví eso,' dijo Hermione secamente. 'Si abres los ojos, verás que la luz de la luna entra por la ventana.'

'Maldición.'

Una piedra particularmente grande chocó contra la ventana, recordándoles a las chicas por qué se habían despertado. Todas se juntaron en la ventana y sacaron la cabeza para encontrarse con que los chicos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Seamus tenía su varita, y todavía estaba tirando piedras.

'¡Auch!' gritó Hermione, con los ojos llorosos, mientras una de ellas le dio de lleno en la frente.

Parvati y Lavender soltaron un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo, cuando alguien gritó, '¡Maldito idiota!' y luego se oyó un ruido sordo, que sonaba como Ron golpeando a Seamus.

'¡Ron! Sólo fue un accidente,' dijo Hermione, exasperada.

'Lo siento, Hermione,' se disculpó Seamus, quien probablemente también tenía los ojos llorosos.

'¿Estás bien?' preguntó ella, preocupada.

'Sí, bien,' respondió Seamus, que era un buen perdedor.

'Em, lo siento, viejo,' dijo Ron, quien claramente sólo lo sentía porque ahora Hermione estaba enojada con él.

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco mirando a Lavender, como diciendo: _¿Quieres a _eso _como novio?_

Lavender arrugó la nariz como respuesta, lo cual Parvati estaba segura que significaba: _¡Se ve tan_ lindo _en sus pijamas!_

'¿Qué es lo que quieren?' demandó Parvati, irritada.

'Estamos aburridos,' lloriqueó Seamus.

'No puedo dormir,' dijo Harry.

'Me despertaron,' explicó Neville.

'Seamus quería jugar Verdad o Reto,' dijo Dean.

'¿Qué, están teniendo una pijamada?' dijo Parvati desdeñosamente.

'Eso se puede arreglar, si quieren unirse,' dijo Ron.

Rápidamente, antes de que Lavender gritara, Parvati dijo, 'No, gracias.'

'Es Verdad o Reto Mágico,' dijo Harry. 'Pusimos un hechizo en la varita de Seamus.'

'¿Entonces no podían mentir?' preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

'Sí, ¿sabías que Ron quiere dormir con Draco Malfoy?' dijo Seamus, riéndose.

'¡No es cierto¡ Hechizaste esa varita antes de mi turno, bastardo enfermo!' gritó Ron, oyéndose luego otro ruido sordo, que definitivamente era Seamus siendo golpeado otra vez.

'Creo que esa te la merecías, viejo,' dijo Harry justamente.

'Escuchen, tenemos clase mañana,' les informó Hermione.

'Sólo tú piensas en clases a esta hora,' le dijo Ron.

'Váyanse a jugar sus juegos de niñita y déjennos dormir,' gimió Delfina, quien se estaba cayendo sobre el hombro de Lavender.

'Era Verdad o Reto _Mágico_,' insistió Dean.

'No me importa,' bostezó ella como respuesta.

'Correcto, nos vamos,' dijo Hermione.

Mientras las chicas se devolvían a sus camas, Dean exclamó, '¡Parvati, espera un segundo!'

_'¿Qué?_' soltó ella, volteando y sacando la cabeza de nuevo por la ventana. Harry era el único que quedaba en el lado de los chicos.

'¡Harry te quiere cantar una canción, Parvati!' oyó gritar a Seamus. '¡Aunque no tiene un ukulele! ¡Dean! ¡Préstale tu guitarra!'

Luego de eso, se oyeron risas ahogadas desde dentro del dormitorio. Harry se veía bastante colorado.

'Supongo que les dijiste,' le dijo ella.

'Seamus me lo preguntó en el juego,' dijo él, afligido. 'No quería… sabes que yo no haría…'

'Lo sé.'

'¿Te… te importa?'

Parvati consideró la pregunta. No había ninguna duda de que para la mañana todo el mundo lo sabría, y la mitad de las chicas la llamarían ramera a sus espaldas. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Draco.

'No,' dijo Parvati. 'No, en verdad no me importa.'

Seamus hacía sonoros y vergonzosos ruidos que simulaban un beso.

'Creo que deberías golpearlo,' señaló Parvati. 'Fuertemente. En la cara.'

'Dos veces,' añadió Harry.

Ella le sonrió. 'Buenas noches, Harry.'

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

'Buenas noches, Parvati.'

Fin.

--

Gracias por los reviews!

La historia tiene una segunda parte, pero la mala noticia es que su autora no la ha terminado y sólo ha escrito tres capítulos, y no creo que la termine, ya que lleva desde el año pasado sin actualizarla. Como sea, pasaré de nuevo para ponerla pronto. :)

Bye!


End file.
